I knew I loved you
by nati2o1o
Summary: Los Evans tienen que superar una prueba dificil para recuperar su protagonismo,prueba que los llevará a descubrir la relación que los une y un secreto que sus padres les ocultaron...¿Qué pasaría si Sharpay y Ryan no fueran hermanos?Pronto lo sabremos...
1. Secretos y una dura prueba

_**Este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews para cualquier propuesta sobre la historia, sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, etc. La pareja principal esta formada por Ryan y Sharpay.**_

**_I_ _knew I love you_**

**_Capitulo 1: Secretos y una dura prueba_**

- ¿No crees que sería mejor que se lo digamos? - dijo Mary Evans.

Marc Evans bajo la mirada y se quedo un rato pensando en lo que le habia dicho su esposa:

- Creo que lo mejor sera guardarlo en secreto hasta que sea el momento indicado.

- ¿Y cuándo será el momento indicado?

Despues de unos segundos de silencio, el llanto de un bebé los distrajo de la conversacion. Subieron a la habitación que estaba preparada desde que le médico les informo que tendrian una niña. Al llegar a la habitacion, Marc se acerco a la cuna, alzo en sus brazos a su hija para calmarla y salio al pasillo para tratar de hacerla dormir.

Mientras tanto, Mary, que se habia quedado en el cuarto, alzo suavemente al niño que dormia tranquilamente en la otra cuna y mirandolo dulcemente le dijo:

- Espero que algun dia puedas entender por que te vamos a ocultar esto.

------------------------ 12 años después --------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sharpay!¡Ryan!¡Apúrense o van a llegar tarde al colegio! - dijo Mary desde la cocina, tomando un café antes de salir a trabajar.

Dos niños bajaron las escaleras cargando sus mochilas, se despidieron con un beso de su mamá y salieron rapidamente al auto donde los esperaba su papá para llevarlos al colegio.

- Papá disculpa por hacerte esperar es que Sharpay... - empezo Ryan pero fue interrumpido por su papá que volteo y le pregunto a Sharpay:

- ¿Está todo bien?¿Pasó algo?

- No papá, no paso nada, solo estaba buscando una tarea. - respondio la niña, que llevaba su largo cabello rubio amarrado con un moño rosado. Tenia ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los de su madre y una sonrisa que transmitia mucha alegria, pero pocos sabian que cuando se molestaba, lo mejor era estar lejos de ella; entre los que lo sabían estaba su hermano, Ryan.

Ryan tenia tez palida y cabello dorado, sin mencionar unos grandes ojos azules (que extrañaban a todos porque en la familia Evans no eran comunes), que parecian ocultar muchos misterios. Pero en ese momento solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de Ryan, y era que, aunque sus padres siempre le habian dado mucho cariño, siempre sintió una clara preferencia de su padre hacia Sharpay.

Pronto llegaron al colegio, y el día transcurrió normalmente, lo que significaba, Ryan siguiendo a Sharpay casi todo el dia y haciendo lo que ella le decia. Pero después del almuerzo, algo raro ocurrió.

Habian decidido hablar con su profesora de teatro, ya que los preocupaba una escena del musical de ese año, que al igual que los anteriores, protagonizarian. Abrieron lentamente la puerta del auditorio y se sorprendieron al ver que solo habian dos muchachos un par de años mayores que ellos besandose. Su primera reaccion fue mirarse y decir:

- Ewwww!!!

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido y los dos muchachos salieron rapidamente del auditorio; en la puerta se encontraron con unos confundidos Ryan y Sharpay.

- Ehh¿saben si la sra. Vanderpool esta dentro? - pregunto Sharpay.

- No - contesto el chico - pero debe llegar pronto, pueden esperarla en el auditorio si quieren.

Entraron y se sentaron en unos asientos a esperar a la profesora sin decir una sola palabra. Sharpay se quedo mirando un punto fijo, pensando:

_- No se porque de pronto siento curiosidad sobre esto... sé que muchas de mis amigas ya han besado a algun chico pero yo no... nunca senti la confianza con ninguno... o bueno en verdad si hay uno con el que tengo mucha confianza pero..._

- Sharpay, Sharpay, ya apagaron las luces. Creo que la profesora no va a venir hoy, mejor nos vamos. - dijo Ryan sacando a Sharpay de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie, le dio la mano a Sharpay para que se levantara.

- No Ryan, espera un rato.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Sharpay se quedo un rato mirandolo y de pronto se paro de su asiento y rapidamente le dio un beso a Ryan, que se quedo sin palabras duranto un buen rato. Finalmente dijo:

- Y eso fue por...

- Disculpa por eso Ryan, es que despues de lo que vimos hoy me quede con mucha curiosidad y eres el unico chico al que le tengo suficiente confianza... - dijo Sharpay pero al ver que su hermano no contestaba y su usual palidez habia desaparecido, dejando un destello sonrojado en sus mejillas, continuo - Creo que sera mejor olvidar todo esto y vayamos a casa¿te parece?

- ... creo que si... olvidemos todo y salgamos que tenemos que llegar temprano.

Salieron y encontraron el auto de su mamá esperandolos en la entrada. La saludaron, entraron al auto y durante el camino no dijeron casi nada, ya que su madre estuvo atendiendo una importante llamada todo el tiempo. Sharpay volteó y se paso todo el camino mirando por la ventana, mientras que Ryan se habia sacado el sombrero que llevaba puesto y estaba jugando con él, cosa que era común cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado. No habia comentado nada pero cuando Sharpay lo besó sintio algo muy extraño... algo que recordaria años despues cuando es sentimiento se volviera a repetir.

------------------------------------ 5 años después -----------------------------------------

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! - dijo Sharpay, lanzando el guion al suelo. Volteo rapidamente a mirar a Kelsi, que era quien le habia llevado el guion. - Sabes que no puedo hacer esto.

- Tienes que hacerlo si en verdad quieres conseguir el protagonismo en esta obra.

- Por supuesto que quiero, "Tierra de Luz" es y va a ser el único musical que Ryan y yo no protagonizamos, pero es que esto es muy dificil y lo sabes.

- Pero Sharpay, sabes que el nuevo musical "El beso de plata" es tu oportunidad. Sé que pueden conseguirlo. - y continuo antes de que pudiera contestarle - Habla con Ryan y luego me contestas.

Kelsi salió rapidamente del aula y dejo a Sharpay pensando en lo que le habia dicho.

Ryan se encontro con Kelsi en la entrada del aula y la vio molesta, algo extraño en ella, así que supuso que algo habia pasado con Sharpay. Entró al salón donde siempre se reunia el club de teatro y la encontro sentada cerca de la ventana, mirando un lugar del patio.

- Hola, Shar. Vi a Kelsi saliendo un poco seria¿pasó algo?

- Tú que crees. - dijo irónicamente Sharpay - Kelsi trajo los guiones para el nuevo musical.

- ¡¡Eso es genial¿No se supone que deberias alegrarte?

Sharpay no contesto nada, sino que cogio del suelo el guion, lo abrio en Acto 5, Escena 2 y se lo dio.

- Pero¿cuál es el problema? - dijo Ryan - Ya hemos representado antes escenas así y la sra. Darbus siempre acepta que las modifiquemos o las omitamos.

- Ya lo sé Ryan, pero esta vez es diferente. Troy y Gabriella harán esta escena sin modificaciones, me lo dijo Kelsi; y si nosotros la modificamos probablemente no consigamos los papeles.

- Ohh...

- Si, ohh...

En ese momento entró al aula la sra. Darbus y se les acercó:

- Buenas tardes chicos. - los saludo - ¿Van a presentarse a las audiciones del nuevo musical?

- Bueno no... - empezo Ryan pero Sharpay se adelanto.

- ¡Si!

Ryan volteó a mirarla muy sorprendido, pero no le dijo nada; sabía que conseguir esos papeles era muy importante para ella y además tenian una semana y media antes de las audiciones para pensar en algo.

- ¡Bravo! Supongo que Kelsi ya les aviso que los primeros ensayos son mañana después de clases. - dijo en el instante en que se escuchaba la campana del colegio - Ahora vayan a descansar porque espero ver un gran espectaculo de mis alumnos favoritos mañana por la tarde.

Luego de decir esto, salio del salón de clases dejando sin palabras a los hermanos Evans que lentamente salieron segundos después. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Sharpay murmuro:

- Si claro, como si siguieramos siendo sus alumnos favoritos.

Ryan la miró y se sonrió, pero no contesto nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como solucionarian el problema del guion en 24 horas.

Quince minutos después bajaron de su auto, entraron a la casa dejando sus mochilas en el suelo y se sentaron exhaustos en un sofá de su sala. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Ryan dijo:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Eso no lo tienes que preguntar, empecemos el plan ahora mismo.

(Al dia siguente)

Durante las clases, ninguno de los dos se pudo concentrar completamente porque solo pensaban en el plan que habian hecho para hablar con la sra. Darbus antes de los ensayos y lograr que les dieran otras escenas. Y finalmente llego la hora y mientras salían de la ultima clase, se les acercaron Troy y Gabriella para preguntarles si se iban a presentar:

- ¿Nos vemos en los ensayos? - dijo Gabriella.

Sharpay miro a Gabriella con desprecio (aunque ahora hablaban con ellas y eran amigas, cuando de un musical se trataba, Sharpay no perdonaba a nadie), asi que Ryan le contesto:

- Si, si, nos vemos en un rato.

Se alejaron de los demás y empezo a sonar el celular de Sharpay, ella contesto y era su mamá. Les dijo que saldria a un viaje de negocios y le empezo a dar muchas indicaciones. Para cuando terminó la llamada, se dieron cuenta de que se habian retrasado; sabian que a la sra. Darbus no le gustaba eso para nada y lo que menos necesitaban ese día era molestarla.

Entraron al auditorio y se le acercaron para decirle lo que habian planeado, pero antes de que pudieran empezar, ella les dijo:

- No hay tiempo para nada, llegan tarde. Apurense porque son la segunda pareja en el ensayo. Sientense alli - dijo señalando unos asientos - y empiecen a ensayar la escena que les dio Kelsi ayer.

- Pero sra. Darbus, nosotros... - empezo Sharpay.

- No hay peros, esta es su oportunidad para probar que los debo elegir y que en verdad estan dispuestos a recuperar el protagonismo.

Se sentaron a ver el primer ensayo, que fue el de Troy y Gabriella. Representaron la misma escena que les habia tocado a ellos... la escena del beso. Cantaron "I knew I love you" y luego se dieron el beso. Pasaron 2 segundos, luego 5, luego 10, luego 20... hasta que la sra. Darbus tuvo que aplaudir para que se detuvieran.

- Muy buen trabajo chicos. - los felicitó la sra. Darbus entre el aplauso de sus compañeros - Ryan, Sharpay, en 10 minutos suben al escenario.

Se colocaron a un lado del escenario para ensayar la canción, y cuando terminaron Ryan le pregunto a Sharpay:

- Shar¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Tenemos que improvisar, hacer algo en el momento.

- Pero si no hacemos esa escena la sra. Darbus no nos dara los papeles. Y creo que esta vez habla muy en serio, y tu lo sabes.

- Si, si, lo se, pero...

- Sharpay y Ryan, su turno. - se escucho la voz de la sra. Darbus en el auditorio.

Salieron lentamente y se colocaron al centro del escenario, esperando que Kelsi empezara a tocar la cancion y esperando también que todos los que estaban ahi dejaran de mirarlos fijamente, porque suponian lo que tendrian que hacer y todos se preguntaban:_"¿Serán capaces los Evans de recuperar el protagonismo después de esta prueba?"._

Kelsi empezo a tocar la cancion y le hizo una señal a Ryan para que empezara. A pesar de los nervios, Ryan y Sharpay tenian mucha experiencia en el teatro asi que asi que pronto tomaron confianza.

_"..._

_I_ _knew I love you_

_but I just didn't understand _

_that the person i've been searching for_

_was always by my side._

_I knew I love you_

_I knew I love you_

_..."_

Cuando termino la cancion, Ryan y Sharpay quedaron frente a frente y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en el auditorio, todos estaban mirandolos fijamente. Gabriella le dijo a Troy en un susurro que Sharpay escucho debido al silencio que habia en el auditorio:

- _No creo que lo haga._

Pero Sharpay tenia dos razones para hacerlo: la primera, no permitiria que Gabriella le ganara en teatro otra vez; y la segunda, que mientras cantaba la canción habia sentido algo muy extraño y nuevo por Ryan que probablemente no deberia sentir.

Todo esto sucedio muy rapido y segundos despues Sharpay sintio las sorprendidas miradas de todos mientras besaba a Ryan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quince minutos mas tarde solo quedaba la sra. Darbus en el auditorio; estaba en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos:

-_ "No era mi intención hacer que los Evans se besaran. Era una forma de motivarlos para que den lo mejor de si. No pense que lo harian...ahora sé que, o son capaces de todo para recuperar lo que aman, o algo muy extraño esta sucediendo entre ellos..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Confusión

_**hola a todos! **__**Disculpen que me haya demorado en actualizar el segundo capítulo pero tenía un trabajo largo para presentar... bueno finalmente aquí esta. **__**Trata basicamente de los puntos de vista de Sharpay y Ryan sobre lo sucedido para entender un poco la forma en que ven ellos todo. **__**Espero que les guste... y voy a hacer todo lo posible para no demorarme en actualizar el fanfic.**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 2 : Confusión**_

_PDV Sharpay_

Estaba sentada al costado de Ryan, que iba conduciendo el auto, sin embargo mi mirada estaba casi todo el tiempo fija en las calles y evitaba voltear hacia él. De vez en cuando, lo hacía disimuladamente para observarlo, y él estaba concentrado en otra cosa y al parecer, evitaba mirarme también.

Luego de 20 minutos, que me parecieron 2 horas de incómodo silencio, llegamos a nuestra casa. Cogí mi bolso, y en cuanto Ryan apagó el auto, bajé inmediatamente evitando cualquier conversación con él, entré a la casa y subí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me sente en mi escritorio.

Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho; había besado a mi hermano frente a todos los integrantes del club de teatro, incluyendo a la sra. Darbus (hecho que empeoraba todo); había sentido algo que no debía sentir por él; y lo peor de todo, en el fondo no me arrepentía d haberlo hecho.

Dejé mi bolso y me eché en mi cama a pensar. Podía recordar claramente las palabras de Gabriella:_ "No creo que lo haga" _, y quería creer que esa había sido la razón del beso; después de todo, nadie reta a Sharpay Evans. Pero no podía engañarme a mi misma, y es que durante la canción, sentí que la persona que tenía frente a mí no era mi hermano mellizo, sino que era un chico más de la escuela y que en ese momento me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba... pero eso no era posible, no podía enamorarme de Ryan, era imposible y estaba mal.

Poco a poco el sueño empezó a invadirme, pero un ultimo pensamiento cruzó mi mente:

_"Mientras besaba a Ryan, él no trató de evitar el beso en ningún momento, ni mucho menos lo había rechazado, sino todo lo contrario... ¿sería posible que Ryan estuviese sintiendo lo mismo por mí?"_

Y con esta idea en la mente, me quedé profundamente dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PDV Ryan_

Apagué el auto y decidí que ya era momento de hablarle a Sharpay:

- Shar yo...

Pero ella ya había bajado y estaba caminado hacia la casa, así que cogí mi mochila y la seguí. Cuando estaba cruzando la sala oí el sonido de una puerta cerrarse en el segundo piso asi que supuse que Sharpay se habia encerrado en su cuarto y esa era la clara señal de que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar conmigo.

Dejé mi mochila en uno de los muebles y entre a la cocina para sacar un poco de jugo, luego volvi a la sala y encendi la televisión.

Estaban transmitiendo una película pero no presté atención porque tenía otras cosas en la mente, o mejor dicho, tenia una sola cosa que no me dejaba concentrarme en nada más; lo que había pasado en la escuela.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Sharpay y yo cantando, mientras yo pensaba mil discursos para la sra. Darbus, todos mirándonos al final de la canción, Sharpay besandome para luego salir corriendo del auditorio, yo corriendo para alcanzarla, dejando a todos sin palabras, y finalmente, esos silenciosos e incómodos 20 minutos de camino a casa.

¡Rayos! No podía sacarme ese beso de la cabeza. Y no solo por el hecho de que mi hermana hubiera sido quien me besó, sino porque me había hecho recordar algo que con mucho esfuerzo había olvidado, mi primer beso.

Era como si el sentimiento que había estado tratando de enterrar en mi memoria de pronto salía con mas fuerza que nunca.

Pensé que la mejor manera de distraerme sería haciendo las tareas de la escuela, pero no me ayudo mucho.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después escuche pasos en las escaleras y vi a Sharpay pasando hacia la cocina, así que decidí que era momento de hablar con ella. Me paré en la puerta y la vi sirviendose algo para comer.

- Sharpay, sobre lo que pasó hoy en la escuela... - empecé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

- Olvídalo.

- Es la segunda vez que me dices eso, y creeme que la primera vez lo intenté, pero ahora no puedo. En verdad, tenemos que hablar. - le insistí deteniendola cuando salía de la cocina. Ella me miró fijamente y luego me contestó:

- Escucha Ryan, ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

E inmediatamente después subió a su cuarto y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

No estaba mintiendo, en verdad quería hablar con Sharpay. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ella no me había besado solo por recuperar el protagonismo... ¿o era posible que todo lo estuviera creando yo?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no sabía con quién. Mi hermana había sido siempre mi mejor amiga, a quien le contaba todo lo que me pasaba; pero ahora no podía hablar con ella.

Cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, era casi medianoche, asi que fui a mi cuarto y antes de acostarme decidí que no molestaría a Sharpay pero buscaría alguien para hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ese fue el segundo capitulo... ya tengo el tercero casi listo asi que lo subire mañana o el fin de semana. **__**¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? **__**Dejen reviews con todos sus comentarios please.**_


	3. Secretos revelados

_**hola a todos!**_

_**Uff!! disculpenme otra vez! prometí no demorarme en actualizar pero se me presento otro problemita y me demoré mas que antes creo. Lo que pasó es que a mi mamá la tuvieron que operar (nada grave por suerte) el martes y recien el miercoles en la noche pude pasar el tercer capitulo a mi compu. Bueno ahora ya estoy en mi casa así que no mas retrasos :D**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 3 : Secretos Revelados**_

Al día siguiente, cuando Ryan bajó de su habitación, encontró a Sharpay en la cocina terminando su cereal.

- Buenos días Shar. - le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

- Buenos días Ryan. - contestó ella sin mirarlo, y parándose agregó - Te espero en el auto, y no te demores porque no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

Y segundos más tarde se escuchó que se cerraba la puerta principal, dejando a Ryan apurandose en terminar su desayuno, ya que no quería otro problema con su hermana.

Cinco minutos después, iniciaron el camino hacia la escuela. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el recorrido, y siempre evitaron mirarse; sin embargo, por dentro los dos pensaban lo mismo y se hacían una sola pregunta:

_"¿Se habrían enterado en la escuela sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

En poco tiempo llegaron a la escuela, Ryan estacióno el auto, y entraron. En ese momento encontraron la respuesta a lo que ambos se habían estado preguntando en el auto. Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos, se quedaron mirándolos fijamente y en el pasillo hubieron unos segundos de silencio antes de que se empezaran a oir murmullos por todos lados.

Ryan y Sharpay no reaccionaron y, al igual que el día anterior y el camino en el auto, ni se miraron ni dijeron nada al respecto; solo caminaron rápidamente hacía sus casilleros. Cuando llegaron al casillero de Sharpay, Ryan le dijo:

- Ehm... Creo que voy a ir a mi casillero a sacar unos libros, así que nos vemos en la clase. - porque aunque el no quisiera, tenían los 15 minutos con la sra. Darbus, lo que significaba tener que verla a ella y esperar cualquier cosa de sus compañeros.

Ella asintió y cuando él empezó a caminar, unos chicos pasaron por su lado y lo empujaron:

- Nos enteramos del beso Evans. - dijo el que estaba más cerca casi susurrando para que solo Ryan lo escuchara mientras los demás se reían - Deberías agradecerle a tu hermanita porque no creo que ninguna otra chica quiera hacerte el favor, jajaja.

No importaba cuánto se esforzara Ryan, siempre habían quienes lo veían como el "chico extraño" que se dejaba mandar por su hermana, aunque era justamente ella quién casi siempre lo defendía. La diferencia fue que esta vez el no se lo permitió, y cuando ella estaba acercandose a los chicos para gritarles, él la cogió del brazo, y fingiendo una sonrisa, le dijo en un susurro:

- Está bien, no me lastimó. Déjalo asi.

Luego pasó entre el grupo de chicos y empezó a caminar hacia su casillero.

- ¡Ya hablaremos más tarde Evans! - le gritó el chico mientras se alejaba y luego sonriendole burlonamente a Sharpay se fue.

Sharpay se había quedado paralizada, era la primera vez que Ryan reaccionaba asi. Y esa sonrisa que le había mostrado antes de irse... ella sabía que no expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo porque lo conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la sorpresa por lo habia sucedido, no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación cuando él la cogió del brazo y le susurró, pero en ese momento reaccionó y se dijo a sí misma:

_- "¿Qué me está pasando? Es imposible que esté sintiendo esto por Ryan. Creo que en verdad necesito hablar con alguien..."_

Justo en ese momento, escuchó que la llamaban, volteó y vió a Gabriella, Taylor y Kelsi que se acercaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó Gabriella, y a Sharpay le pareció una pregunta un poco extraña, ya que ella y Kelsi habían visto todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sin embargo le contestó:

- No muy bien.

Y mientras lo hacía, tres chicas pasaron por su lado, se quedaron mirándola y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

- Parece que las noticias corren muy rápido por quí. - agregó Sharpay voltando a mirar a sus amigas.

- Bueno, Gaby y yo solo le contamos lo que pasó a Taylor, pero no eramos las únicas allí. - dijo Kelsi.

- Si, si, lo sé. - y en ese momento se decidió - Escuchenme, en este momento estoy segura de pocas cosas, pero si sé que necesito hablar con ustedes, necesito que me aconsejen y que me ayuden con algo que no puedo entender.

Taylor, Gabriella y Kelsi se miraron entre ellas. Nunca habían visto a Sharpay así, lo cuál les hizo notar cuánto necesitaba su ayuda, así que contestaron casi al unísono:

- Claro.

Segundos más tarde sonó la campana, y quedaron en encontrarse después de clases en el auditorio ya que ese día no había clases de teatro; y Gabriella hablaría con Troy para posponer sus ensayos, de esa manera tendrían más tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con Sharpay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el aula)

Ryan llegó cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana de inicio de clases, porque quería evitar que lo vieran llegando con Sharpay. Dentro encontró a Troy, Chad y Zeke, que lo saludaron.

- Hola hermano, ¿cómo has estado? - le pregunto Troy estrechandole la mano.

Después de lo ocurrido en las audiciones para "Tierra de Luz", Ryan había logrado integrarse un poco en el grupo de Troy, y cada vez que lo invitaban, iba al cine o se reunia con ellos. Claro que había alguien que no podía ocultar el hecho de que no le caía muy bien Ryan, y ese alguien era Chad. Lo saludó casi como todos los días, mirandolo despectivamente, pero Ryan tenía otras cosas en la mente y había aprendido a ignorarlo. Lo que si le extrañó en un principio, fue el saludo de Zeke. Le dió un "hola" un poco apagado y evitó mirarlo. Segundo después Ryan se dió cuenta de que la posible razón de esa actitud era que Zeke seguía un "poco" obsecionado con Sharpay y seguro la noticia del beso le cayo como un balde de agua fría.

- Cansado. - contestó Ryan - No pude dormir casi nada anoche.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? - preguntó Chad irónicamente.

- Ninguna que te interese Chad, de eso estoy seguro. - agregó rápidamente Troy mirandolo muy serio.

Ryan se sintió muy aliviado de tener el apoyo de Troy y pensó que quizá el podría ayudarlo, o al menos, escucharlo. Alguien entró al aula y los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta, era la sra. Darbus. Por un segundo miró a Ryan, pero luego siguió caminado hacia su escritorio.

- Qué bueno que lleguen temprano a clases, espero que siempre sea asi. - dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba unos papeles. Y ya no dijo nada más, porque eso era lo que se había propuesto, no diría nada sobre lo ocurrido, sino que observaría muy de cerca a los hermanos Evans y trataría de descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

La simple presencia de la sra. Darbus impidió que siguieran con la conversación, asi que Chad y Zeke fueron a sus asientos, pero cuando Troy empezaba a ir hacia el suyo, Ryan lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Troy.

- Mira Troy, yo se que no soy exactamente tu "mejor amigo", pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno, estoy muy confundido y tú sabes perfectamente porque, pero necesito contarte otras cosas... que me han pasado. Tal vez esto te aburra, así que, si no quieres ayudarme, solo dimelo...

- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, no soy el mejor dando consejos pero puedo esforzarme. - dijo Troy riendose. - Y supongo que Chad y Zeke no se deben enterar, ¿verdad?

- Te lo agradecería.

- Bien, entonces creo que podríamos hablar después de clases. Yo iba a ensayar con Gabriella, asi que Chad y Zeke ya habían hecho planes por su parte. Si te parece bien, yo hablaré con Gaby en el almuerzo para posponer el ensayo.

- ¡Genia! Muchas gracias.

- De nada hermano, ahora mejor vayamos a sentarnos porque sino Chad y Zeke van a sospechar.

- Si, tienes razón.

Fueron y cada uno se sentó en sus lugares, un minuto más tarde sonó la campana, lo que implicaba que llegaran las demás personas y cada una que iba entrando, miraba a Ryan. Y, por supuesto cuando Sharpay entró, no se libró de todas las miradas, incluyendo una muy disimulada de la sra. Darbus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A la hora del almuerzo)

- Gaby, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? - le preguntó Troy llamandola hacia un costado del comerdor.

- Si, claro, yo también quería hablar contigo. Pero tu empieza.

- Bueno es sobre el ensayo de esta tarde. ¿Podríamos posponerlo? No lo tomes a mal.

- Jajaja, no lo tomo a mal Troy, de hecho, yo también te iba a pedir lo mismo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. En la mañana hablé con Sharpay y nos dijo a Taylor, a Kelsi y mi, que necesitaba hablar sobre algo, supongo que sobre lo de ayer.

- Wow! Si que existen las coincidencias. - dijo Troy sin poder evitar sonreir.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque justamente la razón por la que estaba pidiendote posponer el ensayo era que Ryan me había dicho que quería que lo ayude, y estoy casi seguro de que es también sobre ese tema.

- ¿Ryan te pidió ayuda?

- Si, a mi también me sorprendió un poco al principio...

- Bueno entonces mañana ponemos nueva fecha al ensayo, ¿te parece?

- Mejor voy en la tarde a tu casa, fijamos una fecha y hablamos sobre los Evans.

- Excelente idea. Bueno me voy a la mesa, y creo que tu deberias regresar a la tuya... mira. - dijo Gabriella señalando a la mesa de Troy.

Troy volteó y vio a Chad dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Ryan, que parecía muy incomodo y fastidiado.

- Tienes razón... ¡Rayos! No se porqué Chad no puede ser agradable con Ryan.

- Habla con él, después de todo es tu amigo.

- No es tan fácil como parece. Cuando Chad tiene algo en la mente, no hay quien se lo saque... o al menos no sin sufrir en el intento. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. - le dijo Troy a Gaby guiñándole un ojo y riendose.

- Si, entiendo. Entonces nos vemos, adiós. - contesto Gaby con una sonrisa y dandole un beso en los labios a Troy.

Luego volvió a su mesa y le dijo a Sharpay, Kelsi y Taylor que ya estaba todo listo para la tarde. Mientras tanto, Troy salvaba a Ryan de las "bromas" de Chad y tratando de que nadie lo viera, le hacía a Ryan una seña con la mano para hacerle saber que estaba todo arreglado con Gabriella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el gimnasio)

Troy, Ryan, Chad y Zeke estaban terminado su clase de deportes, que eran en las 2 últimas horas de clase, y ahora se dirigían a las duchas.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, Chad y Zeke se despidieron y salieron del gimnasio, pero mientras lo hacian, Chad detuvo a Zeke.

- ¿No se suponía que Troy se iba a reunir con Gabriella para ensayar?

- Si, eso dijo, ¿por qué?

- Mira. - dijo Chad señalando hacia su derecha.

Gabriella estaba caminando muy seria con Sharpay, Taylor y Kelsi, y se dirigían hacía el auditorio.

- Parece que su ensayo se canceló y Troy no nos dijo nada. - agregó Chad.

Se miraron por un segundo y volvieron al gimnasio. Aparentemente no habia nadie; entraron a las duchas y a los vestidores, todo vacío. Y cuando estaban por irse, a Zeke se le ocurrio donde podría estar Troy.

- ¡Su escondite secreto! El lugar a donde iba con Gabriella.

Empezaron a correr y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el "lugar secreto" de Troy. Empezaron a subir silenciosamente y escucharon la voz de su amigo:

- Bueno hermano, cuéntame.

Y para la sorpresa de Chad, luego se escuchó la voz de Ryan:

- Bien, lo que viste ayer... no empezó exactamente ayer, de hecho empezo hace 5 años cuando Sharpay y yo ibamos a buscar a la profesora de teatro para consultarle algo acerca de una obra...

Chad decidió que él no quedaría fuera de eso, así se quedó con Zeke escuchando todo lo que decían. Era increible, Ryan estaba diciendole a Troy que había besado a su hermana antes, y que ademas sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella.

Espero ahi hasta que Ryan casi terminará con la historia y luego subió.

- ¡Troy! Me enteré de que se canceló tu ensayo.

Troy se quedó paralizado.

- Ehm, si. Gaby iba a salir con sus amigas así que me pidió que lo posponga. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno, Zeke y yo estabamos aburridos y supusimos que estarías aquí.

Ryan miró nerviosamente a Troy, luego a Chad y finalmente a Zeke.

- ¿Pueden esperarme abajo? Iré en unos minutos, Ryan me esta explicando... algo sobre la obra.

- Bueno. - dijo Chad - Te esperamos pero no tardes.

Cuando Zeke y Chad bajaron, Ryan le dijo a Troy:

- ¿Crees que hayan escuchado algo?

- No lo sé, pero ahora voy a averiguarlo. - y agregó mirando la cara de preocupación de Ryan - No te preocupes amigo, nadie va a saber esto y te prometo que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Por ahora, trata de hablar con Sharpay pero no sobre lo de ayer, sino sobre otra cosa. Tu sabes, que pase el momento incómodo y vuelvan a hablar como antes. Luego ya vemos lo que hacemos.

- Esta bien.

- Hablamos mañana.

- Gracias otra vez.

Troy le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, luego bajó a encontrar a Chad y a Zeke, mitad sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, y mitad preocupado, esperando que sus amigos no hubieran oido nada de lo que dijo Ryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el auditorio, después de clases)

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor y Kelsi se sentaron atrás del escenario. Sharpay estaba muy nerviosa y era notorio para sus amigas, pero empezó a hablar rápidamente.

- Esto no se lo he contado a nadie nunca y no creo que se lo vaya a contar a nadie más. Lo que me está pasando es muy extraño, ni yo puedo entenderlo.

- Bueno Sharpay, para eso estamos nosotras. - dijo Gabriella suavemente tratando de calmarla. No tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir pero sabía que era algo muy importante por su forma de hablar. - Tú solo cuentanos todo.

- Bien. - empezó Sharpay - Todo empezó hace aproximadamente 5 años atras...

Luego de media hora ,Sharpay, que no había dejado de contarles todo con lujo de detalles durante todo el tiempo, respiró profundo.

- Y ahora él quiere hablar conmigo, pero yo no sé que decirle. Tengo miedo de aceptar lo que estoy sintiendo porque sé que no está bien y él puede pensar que estoy loca.

Gabriella, Kelsi y Taylor estaban en completo silencio. No podían creer lo que acababan de oir. Era muy diferente "sospechar de algo" o "suponer algo", a que la persona te lo asegure. Y eso era lo que había hecho Sharpay, les había asegurado que estaba sintiendo algo especial por su hermano... les había "confesado" que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué les parecio? Me pidieron capitulos más largos y un poco mas de participación de Troy y Gabriella asi que aquí empiezan a aparecer un poco mas ;-) Dejen reviews con todos sus comentarios, me gusta saber lo que opinan de mi fanfic y claro siempre me pueden dar alguna idea. Todas son bien recibidas jaja XD Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_


	4. Consejos y recuerdos

_**hola a todos!**_

_**Esta vez fue una actualización un poco más rapida que las veces anteriores jejeje. Gracias a todos los que me estan dejando reviews, porque la verdad me motiva a escribir mas rápido los siguientes capitulos y a veces me dan buenas ideas XD bueno aqui va el cuarto capitulo. Aviso que tiene bastante drama... Ryan/Sharpay claro jajaja :D**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 4 : Consejos y recuerdos**_

Gabriella, Taylor y Kelsi se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto y solo se miraban entre ellas; estaban sorprendidas y en un primer momento no sabía que le podian decir a su amiga. Por su parte, Sharpay pasó la mirada por cada una de sus amigas y luego la fijó en el suelo. Tenía miedo de haber cometido un grave error creyendo que sería lo mejor contarles todo, ya que probablemente la verían de ahí en adelante como una loca o algo así. Sintió ganas de llorar, y cuando se iba a parar para irse, Gabriella le habló, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- Escucha Sharpay, ninguna de nosotras te va a juzgar por lo que nos has dicho, aunque tú sabes mejor que nosotras lo difícil que es la situación.

- Si... y voy a entender si no quieren meterse en este problema...

- En eso te equivocas. - la cortó Kelsi - No es fácil pero no vamos a dejar que lo enfrentes sola.

- Por supuesto que no. - la siguió Taylor.

- Gracias chicas. En verdad no tienen idea de lo mucho que se los agradezco.

- Esta bien. - la animó Gabriella con una sonrisa - Tengo una idea, pero sería algo para que hagas hoy, y así tendríamos un poco más de tiempo para pensar claramente en una buena estrategia.

- Bien. - contestó Sharpay - Dame tu idea por favor, porque ya no sé con que excusa evitar a Ryan y seguro va a intentar hablar conmigo hoy.

- Bueno, entonces no lo evites. - dijo tranquilamente Taylor.

- ¿Cómo? - a Sharpay le sorprendió un poco la respuesta de Taylor.

- Exacto, tiene razón. - siguió hablando Gabriella - Esa era basicamente mi idea también. No lo evites y habla con el como lo haces todos los días. - se detuvo pero al ver la cara de confusión de Sharpay, añadió - Si lo sigues evitando, Ryan va a sospechar que te está pasando algo y que tiene que ver con él, y eso es justamente lo que no queremos.

- Creo que ya voy entendiendo.

- Hoy cuando llegues a tu casa, actúa normalmente. Desvía cualquier conversación del tema del beso, pero no lo evites. Lo primero que tenemos que saber es qué opina él acerca de lo que pasó en el ensayo.

- Bueno y eso cómo lo hacemos. - preguntó Kelsi.

- Yo... no tengo ni la menor idea. - respondió Gabriella, haciendo sonreir a sus amigas. - Pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo, dejenme eso a mi.

- Bien, como tú digas. - dijo Taylor.

En ese momento, Gabriella miró su reloj.

- Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que irme. Sharpay haz lo que te dije y mañana hablamos del tema.

- Gaby, mañana es sábado. - le recordó Taylor.

- Es cierto... ¿alguna posibilidad de reunirnos en algún sitio?

- ¿Qué tal en mi casa? - dijo rápidamente Sharpay.

- No es mala idea, asi podremos ver algunas reacciones de Ryan. - agregó riendose Gabriella. - Entonces¿pueden?

- Si - contestaron Taylor y Kelsi.

- ¡Excelente! - Gabriella se puso de pie y se despidió de sus amigas, que también salieron del auditorio y se dirigieron cada una a su casa.

Taylor y Kelsi, se preguntaban si todo le iría bien a Sharpay ese día; Gabriella esperaba no llegar tarde a encontrarse con Troy; y Sharpay pensaba como se las arreglaría para poner en práctica el plan de Gaby, y esperaba que a Ryan no se le ocurriera hablar sobre el tema del beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan llegó a su casa cerca de las 4:30 de la tarde y se dió cuenta de que Sharpay aún no había llegado porque no vió el auto estacionado. Por suerte Troy y sus amigos se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa cuando se enteraron de que le había dejado el auto a su hermana, pero había sido un poco incómodo para Ryan.

Subió a su habitación y se echó en su cama. Había sido un día bastante complicado, y aún no había terminado. Tenía que seguir el consejo de Troy en cuanto llegara Sharpay, tenía que tener una conversación con ella que no terminara en el tema del ensayo del día anterior, lo cuál sería muy difícil.

Y mientras ordenaba todas sus ideas, escuchó un ruido en el primer piso y supuso que era Sharpay llegando a casa. Miró el reloj: eran casi las 5. Salió al pasillo y bajando las escaleras, dijo:

- ¿Sharpay?

- Si Ryan, soy yo. - le contestó.

Ryan entró a la sala y la encontró sentada en sofá con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco cansada.

- Deberías subir a descansar un poco. Yo te despierto más tarde para cenar.

- Voy a terminar unas cosas para la escuela y luego descanso. - levantó la mirada y vió que la observaba preocupado, así que no pudo evitar sonreirle y decirle - No te preocupes, nadie muere de cansancio, Ry.

Ryan sonrió también. Le había sorprendido mucho que lo llamara "Ry". Antes solía hacerlo mucho pero poco a poco había dejado de hacerlo. Y aunque él no sabía, ella también se había sorprendido por la misma razón.

Sharpay se levantó y empezó a avanzar hacia las escaleras, pero Ryan le preguntó cuando pasó por su costado.

- ¿Estas segura de que vas a estar bien?

Ella volteó y por primera vez desde lo que había pasado el día anterior, se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Y en ese segundo, dos recuerdos aparecieron claramente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(7 años antes)

Ryan y Sharpay estaban jugando con los nuevos juguetes que les habían regalado el día anterior por su cumpleaños número 10, cuando de pronto, Ryan se tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente al ver la cara de susto de su hermana, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir.

Al ver la sangre en la cabeza de su hermano, Sharpay empezó a llorar y cuando Ryan quería acercarse a ella para calmarla, ella se alejaba de él. Segundos más tarde llegaron sus papás. Mary Evans levantó en sus brazos a Ryan, mientras que su esposo calmaba a Sharpay. Lo llevó al baño y lo revisó, por suerte no había sido nada grave, pero tenía que limpiarle la herida.

Mientras lo curaba, Ryan estalló en llanto, y Mary supuso que la razón era que le dolía la herida.

- ¿Te duele mucho la herida, mi amor?

- No mami, la herida no me duele casi nada. - le respondió él entre lágrimas.

- Entonces¿qué pasa?

- Soy un niño malo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Ryan?

- Porque asusté a Shar.

En ese momento, Marc Evans entraba a ver como estaba Ryan después de haber dejado más calmada a Sharpay en el cuarto. Lo que no sabía era que ella lo había seguido y estaba escuchado todo detrás de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? - preguntó Marc, y como no le contestaba, volteó hacia su esposa.

- Está asi porque cree que asustó a Sharpay.

Sharpay se quedó muy sorprendida al oír eso. Si ella se hubiera golpeado, solo hubiera pensado en la herida, sin embargo, su hermano pensaba primero en ella.

- Vamos Ryan. - le dijo su papá - Tú no tuviste la culpa de que tu hermana se asustara.

- Si papi, yo tuve la culpa. Yo no quiero que ella se asuste con nada...porque yo la quiero mucho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos al recordar esto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 años atrás)

Ryan y Sharpay tenían ahora 15 años, y unos meses antes, sus padres habían empezado con sus viajes de negocios, así que para ellos quedarse solos en casa se volvió una costumbre. Sin embargo, Sharpay aún no se podía acostumbrar a no tener a sus padres todo el tiempo, y Ryan se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo mucho que esa situación le afectaba.

Un día la encontró sentada en su cama, llorando. Se acercó lentamente y con muchas dudas porque no estaba seguro de como manejar la situación, pero no quería verla así y haría lo que fuera necesario.

- Shar¿por qué lloras?

- Vete Ryan, quiero estar sola.

- No me voy a ir. No puedo dejarte así.

- Por favor, no empieces un drama. Déjame sola. - le dijo Sharpay, pero la conocía muy bien como para irse en ese momento. Se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

- Escuchame, yo sé lo mucho que te ha afectado el hecho de que papá y mamá viajen tan seguido, pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte...

Ella volteó y lo mió a los ojos, luego lo abrazó muy fuerte y minutos después se encontró contándole a Ryan todo lo que sentía sobre los viajes de sus padres, y cuando por fin se sintió más tranquila, le dijo:

- Gracias Ryan, no solo eres el mejor hermano del mundo, sino que siempre vas a ser siempre mi mejor amigo.

- De nada, y sabes que cada vez que quieras hablar o necesites a alguien, aquí voy a estar yo para tí. Siempre.

Luego de decir esto, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Te quiero mucho, Ry.

- Y yo a ti, Shar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sharpay¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien? - preguntó Ryan por segunda vez al no recibir respuesta por parte de Sharpay.

- Si, si, te lo prometo. - le contestó ella, y luego de darle un rápido abrazo, subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su habitación las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

En la sala, un confundido Ryan hundía su cabeza en sus manos, y pedía por favor que todo se solucionara pronto porque no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría fingir y ocultarle sus sentimientos a Sharpay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un poco más corto que el anterior, pero me pareció buena idea dejarlo aquí por ahora. Mañana viene el quinto capitulo "Estrategias" con bastante Troyella jejeje :D Dejen reviews, quiero sabes que les parece hasta ahora la historia. Bueno hasta mañana! XD**_


	5. Estrategias

_**hola a todos!**_

_**wow! empece los examenes finales y se me paso el tiempo para subir el quinto capitulo, pero finalmente aqui esta. Tiene Troyella y obvio tiene tmb Rypay XD ... para quienes lo esperaban, en este capitulo se van a "complicar" algunas cosas jejeje leanlo para que vean a que me refiero. Gracias x los reviews del capitulo anterior!**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 5 : Estrategias**_

Gabriella había llegado a su casa hacía 5 minutos cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Gaby! ¡Llego Troy! - le avisó su mamá desde el primer piso.

Bajó rápidamente y lo encontró parado, esperándola a un costado de las escaleras. Ella le dió un abrazo y después de saludarlo con un beso, lo llevó al estudio que había en su casa, donde podrían hablar sin que los interrumpan.

- Bueno Troy, cuéntame, ¿qué te dijo Ryan? - le dijo Gabriella mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba frente a él.

- Las damas son primero. - le contestó guiñándole un ojo y sonriendole - Soy todo oidos.

- Esta bien, pero solo acepto porque TÚ te demoraste en llegar y ahora tenemos menos tiempo.

Claro, lo cierto era que ella también se había demorado, pero como él no lo sabía, no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de bromearlo con eso.

- Ya vas a entenderme cuando te cuente mi parte. - dijo él tranquilamente - Yo no me demoro por nada. Ahora cuéntame.

- Bien. - Gabriella empezó a contarle a Troy con todos los detalles, tratando de no olvidar nada de lo que Sharpay les había contado esa tarde.

Troy era un muy buen oyente. Asentia cuando debía asentir, cambiaba de expresión dependiendo de lo que estuviera diciendo Gabriella, y no la interrumpía para nada. Finalmente, cuando Gaby terminó, estaba sin aliento.

- Vaya... ahora si que veo lo complicado que esta este asunto. - dijo Troy luego de que ella terminara.

- ¡Claro que es complicado! No me imagino como reaccionaría Ryan si supiera lo que siente Sharpay por él.

Apenas dijo esto, y para sorpresa de Gabriella, Troy empezó a reirse.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - quiso saber.

- Disculpa que me ría Gaby, pero es de que pienses en "como reaccionaría Ryan" creo que deberías escuchar lo que él me contó.

- Bueno entonces qué esperas, dime que te dijo.

Esta vez le toco a Gabriella ser la oyente pero no lo hizo tan bien como Troy, y cuando él menciono el hecho de que Ryan le había dicho lo que estaba sintiendo por su hermana, ella casi gritó:

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

- Gaby, déjame terminar por favor. Luego haces los comentarios que quieras.

Troy siguió contando y cuando llegó al final, le explicó sobre la sorpresiva llegada de Chad y Zeke, y sus dudas de que tal vez habían escuchado lo que Ryan le había dicho.

- Sinceramente hay muchas posibilidades de que hayan escuchado todo, porque no creo que hayan tardado tanto en encontrarte Troy.

- Tienes razón... solo espero que Chad no haga ninguna estupidez. Tú sabes como es él y como se lleva con Ryan.

- Espero que no haga nada; de todas maneras creo que deberias hablar con él o con Zeke. Seguro alguno te dice algo sobre lo que escuchó.

- Si... pero dime, ¿qué hacemos con los Evans? - preguntó finalmente Troy.

- Los Evans... la verdad no tengo idea de qué podríamos hacer. Es obvio que nada de lo del beso fue accidente, o al menos no de parte de Sharpay.

- Es verdad. A mi me pareció especialmente extraño algo de lo que te dijo Sharpay.

- ¿Qué?

- Que en ese momento no veía delante de ella a su hermano, sino a un chico que le atraía. Es muy extraño que haya sentido eso.

- Lo sé. No se supone que entre mellizos sientan eso...

- A menos que no lo sean... - agregó en voz baja Troy.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, olvidalo, solo una loca idea que cruzó por mi cabeza.

- Bueno pues, cuéntame tu loca idea. A este punto ya nada me extraña.

- Nada, sólo que tú dijiste que entre mellizos no se siente eso, y yo pensé que, ya que lo sintieron, tal vez no lo sean. Pero no me hagas caso, eso es imposible.

- Yo diría que es improvable, no imposible. Podría ser un plan "B", en caso de que el plan "A" no funcionara.

- Como digas, pero primero hay que hacer el plan "A".

Pasaron el resto del día creando los planes más locos, pero concluyeron en que lo mejor era comprobar si lo que sentía era en serio o solo era algo pasajero, luego podrían pasar a la fase dos. Antes de que Troy se fuera, el plan "A" era este:

"Se encargarían de que Sharpay y Ryan salgan con otras personas para ver la reacción del otro. Kelsi y Taylor tratarían de descubrir si Chad y Zeke escucharon algo de lo que le dijo Ryan a Troy, mientras que él y Gabriella seguirían hablando con los Evans en caso de que les comentaran algo nuevo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(al día siguiente - sábado)

Ryan se levanto muy lentamente. Estaba agradecido de que fuera finalmente sábado; en primer lugar, porque no tendría que ir a la escuela a escuchar murmullos y sentir las miradas de todos todo el día; y en segundo, porque la noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada otra vez y ahora si podía descansar un poco más. Pero cuando miró su reloj, se despertó por completo. Eran las 11:30 de la mañana.

No podía creer lo mucho que había dormido. ¿Cómo estaría Sharpay? El día anterior no había abierto la puerta de su habitación para nada. Salió al pasillo y al ver que la puerta de Sharpay estaba abierta, se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Bajó a tomar desayuno y la encontró en la sala viendo televisión.

- Buenos días. - le dijo ella sonriendo al verlo entrar a la sala despeinado y en pijamas.

- Buenos días. Shar, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

- Creeme que lo intenté pero no me hiciste caso.

- Lo siento... estaba muy cansado, incluso ahora sigo igual.

- Esta bien no te preocupes. Pero será mejor que te arregles rápido porque hoy tenemos visitas.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién? - preguntó bostezando Ryan. Le parecia bien que hubiera invitado a alguien, así podría pensar en otra cosa durante el día.

- Taylor, Kelsi y Gaby. Van a traer pizza para almorzar, y me dijeron que llegarían aproximadamente a la 1.

- Bien, entonces voy a tomar un jugo y subo a bañarme.

Mientras Ryan preparaba su jugo, lo tomaba, se bañaba y se vestía, Sharpay lo apuraba. Así que cuando terminó, decidió bajar para avisarle que ya estaba listo. Y cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, un celular empezó a sonar.

- Ryan, ¿has visto mi celular? Está sonando y debe ser Gaby.

- Está en tu habitación. - respondió, ya que de ahí venia el sonido.

Ella pasó corriendo por su lado y unos segundo después se escuchaba su voz hablando por el teléfono. Ryan se quedó esperando al final de las escaleras y minutos más tarde, Sharpay salió de su cuarto.

- Era Gaby, dice que cinco minutos llega. - le avisó a Ryan mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Bien. Y se supone que tengo que estar en mi habitación y no molestarlas, ¿verdad?

- Si, básicamente. Excepto cuando comamos la pizza, claro. No pienso... - empezó a decir Sharpay, acercándose a él, pero cuando estaba a un par de escalones de llegar, pisó mal y se empezó a caer.

Por suerte, Ryan estaba cerca y la sostuvo antes de que se cayera. Pero en ese momento, algo pasó. Los brazos de Sharpay estaban rodeando el cuello de Ryan; mientras que los de él, habían rodeado la cintura de ella para que no se cayera. Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales solo se miraron a los ojos.

Sharpay pensaba en lo increible que era la manera como podía perderse en los ojos de Ryan, en esos ojos que pocas veces se podían descifrar. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir fuertemente el olor del perfume que ella misma le había escogido y que él ahora siempre usaba. Eran tantas cosas que le hacían querer quedarse así, cerca a él para siempre, sin embargo sabía que no podía.

Y sin saberlo, era lo que estaba sintiendo también Ryan en ese momento. La tenía siempre tan cerca, casi todo el día estaban juntos, pero jamás podía abrazarla, besarla o decirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero en ese instante, todo fue muy rápido, y por su mente no pasó el "esto está mal", que pasaba siempre. Así que se inclinó hacia Sharpay y la besó.Y esta vez no fue un beso como los anteriores, sino que este si fue un beso real. Sharpay se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se olvido de todo. Fueron unos segundos mágicos para Ryan y Sharpay, en los cuales dejó de importar todo lo que los rodeaba y solo eran ellos dos.

Pero algo los hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. El timbre de la casa.

Se separaron inmediatamente y se miraron como si recien se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y Ryan dijo:

- Lo siento. - y luego subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Sharpay se quedo un momento paralizada. No lo podía creer. Y el timbre sonó otra vez, así que corrió a abrir la puerta y encontró a sus amigas con 2 cajas de pizza y sonriendo, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno se les complicaron las cosas a los Evans jajaja ... que pasará después? ;-) Espero sus reviews y acepto ideas. ¿Qué opinan que podria pasar en esta historia? Hasta el sexto capitulo: "No más secretos".**_


	6. No más secretos

_**hola a todos!**_

**_Aqui esta el sexto capitulo. Disculpen que me haya demorado tanto, estuve en exámenes pero por fin terminé y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me voy a dedicar mucho mas al fanfic. Estuve pensando en como podía segui la historia y me quedo este capitulo jeje ojalá les guste. Gracias otra vez por los reviews y por las ideas._**

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 6 : No más secretos**_

- ¿Que hicieron qué? – dijo Gabriella casi gritando y parándose de la cama de Sharpay, en la que se había sentado hacía 3 segundos.

- Shhh, no grites. – susurró Sharpay, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrrada.

Taylor, Kelsi y Gabriella se quedaron mirándola muy sorprendidas y Sharpay se sonrojó, miró al suelo y se sentó junto a Gabriella.

- Bien, Sharpay, repíteme lo que dijiste porque creo que te escuché mal. – insistió Gabriella.

- Ryan y yo nos besamos. – contestó Sharpay.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Taylor y Kelsi la siguió - ¿Dónde? – y finalmente Gabriella - ¿Cómo?

- Hace unos minutos, cerca de las escaleras, tropecé y él me sostuvo y, bueno pasó. Y luego llegaron ustedes.

- ¿"Paso"? Sharpay, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Acabas de besar a Ryan por segunda vez en una semana...

- Bueno – dijo Sharpay interrumpiendo a Gabriella – no fui yo exactamente quien inicio el beso esta vez...

- ¿Estas diciendo que él inició el beso? – preguntó Kelsi

Sharpay solo asintió. Y despues de unos segundos de silencio, Taylor sugirió:

- Chicas, ¿no les parece buena idea si discutimos esto mientras comemos?

- Tienes razón. – dijo Gabriella abriendo una de las cajas de pizza – Ahora Sharpay, cuentanos bien como pasó todo.

Luego de varios minutos analizando la situación la mente de Gabriella daba muchas vueltas pero no llegaba a una solución. _¿Era posible que Ryan estuviera "realmente" enamorado de su hermana? ¿Había sido completamente sincero con Troy?_

En ese momento la mirada de Gabriella se detuvo en la caja de pizza que no habia abierto y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Sharpay, ¿Ryan iba a almorzar con nosotras?

- Si...Dios, habia olvidado que él no ha almorzado, debe estar hambriento...

- ¿Dónde esta? – la interrumpio Gabriella.

- Supongo que en su habitación.

Y sin decir una palabra mas Gabriella cogió la pizza y salió de la habitación de Sharpay dejando a sus tres amigas totalmente confundidas. Caminó por el pasillo hacia donde ella sabía que estaba la habitación de Ryan, y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Tocó suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta, así que tocó otra vez un poco mas fuerte. Pocos segundos después Ryan abrió un poco la puerta.

- Hola Ryan, soy yo Gaby. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ryan no tenia idea de qué quería Gabriella, pero no quería ser descortés tampoco.

- Si claro, pasa. – dijo abriendo totalmente la puerta.

- Te traje un poco de pizza. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

- Gracias. – contestó Ryan en voz baja, recibiendo la pizza y colocándola sobre su escritorio.

En ese momento, Gabriella lo pudo ver bien y se dio cuenta de que había llorado. No puedo evitar sentir mucha ternura hacia él, así que se sentó en la cama de Ryan y le preguntó:

- ¿Estas bien?

Luego de mirarla unos segundos, le contestó:

- Eso intento, pero es muy dificil.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Vamos, Gabriella. No intentes decirme que no sabes nada. Estoy seguro de Sharpay ya te contó todo lo de hoy.

En un segundo, pasaron mil respuestas por la cabeza de Gabriella, pero pensó que sería mejor decir la verdad.

- Ella me contó algo, pero yo quiero saber que piensas tú de todo esto. – y luego agregó al ver que Ryan solo la miraba – Escúchame Ryan, tú sabes que, a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos no fuimos precisamente amigos, ustedes me agradan mucho y yo solo quero ayudarlos.

- Lo sé, Gaby. – dijo finalmente Ryan sentándose junto a ella – Pero es muy complicado, tomando en cuenta que el problema principal es que estoy enamorado de alguien imposible para mí.

- Pero…

- Y no es cualquier amor imposible, es mi hermana. Y, a pesar de lo que siento, sé que ella jamás podría sentir lo mismo por mí. Y sé también que nada de esto es correcto.

- Entonces, si crees eso, ¿por qué la besaste hoy? – Gabriella se dio cuenta de que Ryan estaba siendo sincero con ella, así que decidió que era el momento de hacer las preguntas.

- No lo sé. – dijo él cogiéndose la cabeza y poniéndose de pie – Cada vez que la tengo cerca es igual, pero siempre pude controlarme… hasta hoy.

- ¿Y ella siguió el beso?

- Bueno… no sé… en ese momento llegaron ustedes y solo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Ryan se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de plantear Gabriella, y luego de mirar un rato por la ventana, volteó hacia ella y le preguntó:

- Gabriella, ¿tú crees que haya posibilidades de que Sharpay sienta lo mismo por mí?

Ella se levantó, se acercó a Ryan y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Solo te puedo decir que tú y Sharpay en verdad necesitan hablar de esto. Ya dejen de evitar el tema, porque solo están empeorando las cosas. Es probable que se den cuenta de que todo esto es una confusión y sería el fin del problema.

- ¿En serio crees que debo hablar con ella sobre esto?

- Estoy segura. Pero también deben dejar de atormentarse. Salgan, distráiganse un poco. Es más, mañana hay una reunión en casa de Troy, ¿por qué no van?

- Bueno, haré todo lo posible para ir, te lo prometo. – le dijo Ryan sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volteó para irse, pero él la detuvo y agregó – Gracias por todo, Gaby. En serio, muchas gracias.

Luego de decir esto, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella lo abrazó también. En ese momento, él pensó:

_- "Qué bueno que tengo el apoyo de Gabriella"_

Y ella estaba ocupada tratando de entender la repentina y agradable sensación que sintió cuando Ryan la había abrazado..

Salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Sharpay, pensando:

_- "¿Qué rayos fue eso que sentí cuando Ryan me abrazó?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PDV Ryan_

Cerré la puerta en cuanto Gabriella salió de mi habitación, sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo que antes. Fui hacia mi baño y me lave la cara porque aún me ardían los ojos y estaban enrojecidos porque había llorado.

Si, había llorado, porque tenía todos los sentimientos de los últimos días juntos dentro de mí. Pero me había hecho muy bien hablar con Gabriella; en verdad me sentía mucho mejor que antes, aunque aún me confundían muchas cosas.

Gaby tenía razón sobre hablar con Sharpay; las cosas entre los dos ya no podían empeorar y yo necesitaba decirle lo que me pasaba. El problema sería cuándo y cómo se lo diría.

Por otro lado, sentía terror de pensar que cuando le confesara mis sentimientos, me viera como un completo demente y no me quisiera hablar, ni ver nunca más. Además, Gabriella no le había respondido directamente sobre lo que sentía Sharpay.

Y, finalmente, la reunión en casa de Troy. No sonaba a una mala idea para nada, es más, sentía ganas de distraerse; pero no quería pasar toda la tarde soportando las bromas pesadas de Chad y la muy directa indiferencia de Zeke acompañada por miradas de odio.

Tenía muchas cosas en la mente, pero ya se irían dando poco a poco, y yo estaba más que seguro de que, de alguna forma, todo se arreglaría para mí, así que encendí mi computadora y empecé a comer la pizza que me había llevado Gabriella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay, Kelsi y Taylor voltearon hacia la puerta mientras entraba Gabriella con cara de confusión y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasó? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. – dijo bromeando Taylor.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Gabriella, que le contestó a su amiga en tono de broma.

- Jajaja, qué graciosa que eres. – y luego agregó mas seriamente – La verdad es que vengo del cuarto de Ryan.

- ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cómo está? ¿Te contó algo? ¿Qué dice? – empezó Sharpay rápidamente.

- Ehh!! Una pregunta a la vez, amiga. – dijo riéndose Gabriella.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Bueno respondiendo a tu primera pregunta; si, hablé con él. Segunda pregunta; cuando llegué había estado llorando. – contestó, pero luego agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga – Pero estaba más tranquilo cuando me fui.

- Seguro por mi culpa. – se lamentó Sharpay – Todo esto le está haciendo tan mal como a mí, o peor.

- Un segundo, Sharpay. – la interrumpió Kelsi – Sabemos que todo estoy es muy difícil, pero estoy segura de que él no te culpa de nada, así que tú tampoco lo hagas.

- Kelsi tiene razón. – continuó Gabriella – Ahora, ¿puedo seguir contando lo que dijo?

- Si, si, sigue. – la apuró Sharpay.

- Me dijo que está confundido porque no sabe si tú sientes por él lo mismo que él siente por ti.

- ¿Y te dijo qué es lo que él siente por mí?

Gabriella dudó un segundo pero finalmente decidió no mentirle ya que todo podía terminar siendo una confusión.

- Me dijo que eres su amor imposible, Sharpay. Y que aunque sabe que no está bien, no puede evitar sentir lo que siente… por eso te besó hoy.

Sharpay se quedó sin palabras. Ryan había estado sintiendo lo mismo que ella todo el tiempo_. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer?_ Y, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Gabriella continuó:

- Le dije que tenían que hablar del tema tarde o temprano, pero que antes debían salir a distraerse un poco, así que le sugerí la reunión de mañana en casa de Troy. ¿Tú qué opinas Sharpay?

- Si, podría ser una buena idea. Hablaré con Ryan para ir.

- Genial. – dijo Gabriella.

Obviamente, Gaby no mencionó el abrazo, y mucho menos la extraña sensación que tuvo. Después de todo, ella tenía novio, y era el chico más popular y lindo de la escuela.

_- "Aunque… Ryan también era muy lindo, además de tierno y gracioso… un momento, no estaba siendo coherente. Tenía que ayudar a su amiga, no fijarse en el chico que le gustaba, así fuera su hermano."_ – pensó Gabriella un poco confundida.

El resto de la tarde vieron unas películas y conversaron, pero todo el tiempo intentaron no hablar del tema para no hacer sentir mal a Sharpay. Como se les había hecho tarde, Kelsi y Taylor llamaron a sus casas para avisar que dormirían en casa de Gabriella, y ella llamó a Troy para que por favor las pasara a recoger. Cuando se despidieron en la puerta de entrada, ya eran casi las 10:00 de la noche.

Taylor y Kelsi caminaron hacia el auto de Troy, que las estaba esperando afuera, pero Sharpay detuvo a Gabriella para hablarle sin que nadie más escuchara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sorprendida Gabriella mirando a su amiga.

- Y ahora que sé lo que Ryan siente por mí, ¿qué hago?

- Te voy a decir algo que le dije a él también. –empezó Gabriella recordando su conversación con Ryan – Es posible que luego de que hablen sobre esto se den cuenta de que es todo una confusión y todo se arreglará tan pronto como empezó. Pero, por ahora, recuerda que se supone que tú no sabes nada de lo que él me dijo.

- Está bien. – contestó Sharpay. Se despidió y después de cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Sabía que no debía demostrarle a Ryan lo que sabía, aunque iba a ser difícil; pero por otra parte, dudaba mucho de que todo lo que estaba sintiendo fuese una simple confusión. En eso Gabriella estaba totalmente equivocada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella se subió al auto y casi la mitad del camino estuvo contándole a Troy lo que había pasado. Él solo escuchaba porque no tenía idea de algo que pudiera agregar a la historia de Gabriella. Todo se estaba complicando. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, las tres chicas bajaron y Troy le dijo a Gaby mientras se despedía:

- Creo que podríamos empezar con el plan "A" la próxima semana, así que trata de explicarles a Kelsi y a Taylor en que consiste.

- ¿La próxima semana? Troy, si es verdad lo que me dijo Ryan, ¿no crees que deberíamos actuar lo antes posible?

- Tienes razón. – dijo Troy sonriéndole y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Como siempre. – agregó ella sonriendo.

Troy se rió y antes de que se fuera, le dijo:

- Den ideas sobre quién puede salir con Sharpay y quién con Ryan. Hablamos mañana.

Gabriella alcanzó a sus amigas y entraron a su casa, mientras ella pensaba:

_- "Con Sharpay es fácil, podemos hablar con Zeke y el ayudará encantado. Pero, Ryan… ¿quién va a salir con Ryan?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de media hora de estar viendo televisión, Sharpay decidió que iría a hablar con Ryan sobre la reunión en casa de Troy, así que subió las escaleras y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de él. Vio que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y la empujó suavemente para poder entrar.

- ¿Ryan? – susurró Sharpay, entrando a la habitación.

Pero Ryan estaba profundamente dormido, sosteniendo su iPod en la mano. Sharpay sonrió, se le acercó y cogió el iPod para dejarlo en su sitio. Luego sacó del armario una manta y lo cubrió para que no tuviera frío. Lo miró por unos segundos, se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo; pero antes de salir, se dio cuenta de que la computadora se había quedado encendida, así que se acercó a apagarla y vio la página en la que había estado Ryan antes de dormir.

_- ¿Un blog? No sabía que Ryan tuviera un blog. – _pensó.

Revisó los datos del blog, y se dio cuenta de que era anónimo, que Ryan dejaba mensajes sin firmar y no tenía datos en el perfil. Miró rápidamente el título del último mensaje_: "¿Qué me está pasando?_", y quiso leerlo. En ese momento, Ryan se movió un poco en su cama y Sharpay pensó que si se despertaba y la veía leyendo su blog, se molestaría, así que apuntó la página en un papel y se fue a su cuarto.

Ya en su habitación, encendió su computadora y entró a la página que había anotado. Inmediatamente empezó a leer el mensaje más actual, que había sido escrito hacía menos de 2 horas.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?_

_Es una pregunta que nadie puede responder… ni siquiera yo mismo._

_Toda esta situación me está enloqueciendo por completo y ya no sé que hacer. Hoy besé a mi hermana, ¿pueden creerlo?. Esto fue demasiado._

_Y lo peor es que no puedo prometer que no lo haré otra vez, porque sé que jamás podría cumplir eso. Cada vez que la veo solo quiero decirle lo que siento, y darle un abrazo y un beso (uno de verdad, sin temores, ni interrupciones). Pero al mismo tiempo, tengo un miedo terrible de decírselo y que ella piense que estoy loco o algo peor y no quiera saber nada más de mí._

_Tengo mucho miedo de perderla, porque lo que siento por ella es demasiado fuerte. Tengo miedo de perder a la persona que más amo en este mundo."_

En este punto del mensaje, Sharpay no puedo evitar algunas lágrimas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Ryan sentía eso por ella?

"_Por suerte, ahora me siento un poco más tranquilo, porque una chica me escuchó y me aconsejó; me hizo saber que es mi amiga y eso me alegra mucho."_

Sharpay pensó que obviamente se trataba de Gabriella.

"_Es amiga de mi hermana, pero hoy me demostró que también se preocupa por mí y eso me agrada. Y cuando la abracé y ella me abrazó, me sentí muy bien, muy reconfortado de saber que puedo confiar en ella."_

¿Abrazo? ¿De qué abrazo estaba hablando Ryan? Gabriella no le había contado nada acerca de un abrazo.

"_Podría escribir mucho más, pero sería muy aburrido y ahora estoy muy cansado, así que voy a escuchar música y a esperar a que se vayan las amigas de mi hermana para hablar con ella acerca de una idea que me dio mi nueva amiga._

_Adiós a todos."_

Sharpay estaba totalmente paralizada. Nunca pensó que Ryan veía de esa forma todo lo que pasaba, y ahora no sabía realmente como actuar delante de él. Se suponía que ese era un blog anónimo, pero ella sabía que Ryan lo había escrito. Y se suponía también, que ella no sabía nada de la existencia del blog, sin embargo, ella lo había leído.

Todo era muy confuso, y además estaba el abrazo. Parecía un tema tonto, pero no la dejaba tranquila, ¿Por qué Gabriella se lo había ocultado?

Mientras analizaba todo esto, ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba acostándose. No sabía con exactitud por qué, pero estaba muy agotada, así que se quedó profundamente dormida muy rápido con un pensamiento rondando su cabeza:

_- "Lo que estoy pensando es imposible. Gabriella es mi amiga, y tiene novio; jamás se fijaría en Ryan… o si?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno Sharpay ya conoce el secreto de Ryan y el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy interesante, lo prometo. Y no se preocupen, esto no va a ser un Ryella ni nada parecido jeje solo es para hacer la historia más interesante XD Por cierto, un blog es como un diario online o virtual... lo digo porq me amiga leyo esto y me pregunto jaja. Por favor, espero sus reviews ;-) Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo se llama "Una salida muy diferente"._**


	7. Una salida diferente

**_Hola a todos! Supuestamente este capitulo lo iba a subir el 25 como agradecimiento y regalo de navidad para todos los que leen mi fanfic, especialmente para Timan! (un beso enorme, eres lo maximo! XD), pero me quede a dormir en la casa de mi primo y recien ahora que estoy en mi casa puedo actulizar. Este capitulo tiene bastante Rypay y algo de Troyella. Espero que les guste._**

_**I knew I love you**_

**_Capítulo 7 :Una salida diferente_**

A la mañana siguiente, Sharpay se despertó y decidió hablar con Ryan sobre la reunión, pero cuando entró, él seguía durmiendo. Así que decidió darse un baño, cambiarse y alistarse, lu cual llevaba bastante tiempo.

Casi 2 horas después, a las 11:00 am aproximadamente, Sharpay ya estaba lista y volvió a ir al cuarto de Ryan, solo que esta vez encontró la puerta cerrada, cosa que le hizo suponer que ya se había despertado.

Tocó la puerta, esperando a que Ryan conteste.

- ¿Ryan?¿Puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa.- se escuchó la voz de Ryan

Sharpay entró y lo encontró sentado sobre su cama, atandose las zapatillas. Era obvio que era mucho más rápido que ella para alistarse, aunque aún estaba despeinado.

- Buenos días, Ry. – dijo en voz baja Sharpay, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había contado Gaby y en el blog.

- Buenos días, Shar. – le contestó él sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque lo que en verdad quería era evitar su mirada.

- Gaby me habló ayer sobre una reunión en casa de Troy, ¿quieres ir? – preguntó timidamente Sharpay.

- Si, a mi también me lo comentó Gabriella, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de ir. Pero claro, si tu quieres ir, está bien.

- La verdad yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas, aunque tampoco me quiero quedar todo el domingo acá. – dijo Sharpay sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Ryan.

- Ni yo... ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar afuera?

- Gran idea. – contestó Sharpay, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, agregó mientras se ponía de pie – Entonces te espero abajo.

Pero antes de que saliera, Ryan la llamó:

- Sharpay, espera.

No sabía si era por lo que le había dicho Gabriella el día anterior o por alguna otra extraña razón, pero algo lo impulsó y lo llenó de valor en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sharpay.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más pequeños y prometimos contarnos todo?

Sharpay solo asintió y Ryan siguió hablando.

- Bueno, la verdad es que ultimamente he roto esa promesa, porque te he estado ocultando algo. – se detuvo un momento, pero al ver que Sharpay estaba paralizada, continuó – El beso que te di ayer no fue un accidente, y aunque te dije que lo sentía, no era verdad.

- No te... no te entiendo. – dijo Sharpay, pero entendía perfectamente, y no podía creer que Ryan estuviera diciendole todo.

- Lo que estoy intentando decir, - contestó acercandose a ella – es que durante mucho tiempo estoy sintiendo por ti algo muy fuerte, algo que no se supone que deba sentir. – se acercó más a ella – Pero no puedo evitarlo, por más que lo intente. Y no sé si tu sientes lo mismo por mí. Y en estos últimos días se ha vuelto más fuerte, y creo que ya no puedo mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, estaba a pocos centímetros de Sharpay. Ryan empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Sharpay, mientras se acercaba más y más a ella.

Sharpay sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, y no pensaba negarse, así que cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento. Una agradable sensación la recorrió por completo cuando sintió los labios de Ryan tocar sus labios.

Ya no había secretos entre ellos, ya los dos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Ya no habría interrupciones para ese beso, que duró varios minutos, en los cuales dijeron sin palabras todo lo que sentían y todo a su alrededor parecía menor y sin importancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era cerca de mediodía, cuando Gabriella llegó a casa de Troy. Ella sabía que Kelsi y Taylor todavía no habían llegado, porque habían ido a sus casa a cambiarse; y aparentemente, los amigos de Troy no habian llegado todavía.

_- "Qué bueno."_ – pensó Gabriella _– "Así tendre algo de tiempo para hablar con Troy antes de que lleguen."_

Diez minutos más tarde, Gabriella ya estaba sentada en la sala de Troy y le estaba empezando a contar los comentarios de sus amigas acerca del plan:

- ¡Excelente! Entonces estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. – dijo Troy; Gabriella solo asintió, mientas sacaba su celular que estaba sonando.

- Me ha llegando un mensaje de texto de Taylor, dice que Chad, Jason y Zeke la van a recoger y luego pasan por Kelsi antes de venir.

- Bien. – contestó Troy, y luego agregó - ¿Y tus amigas te dieron alguna idea de quienes nos pueden "ayudar" con el plan?

- La verdad, si. Lo pensamos mucho y llegamos a una conclusión que creo que va a funcionar.

- Y bien... ¿cuál es?

- Bueno, para Sharpay, Zeke. Habla con él y dile que se le acerque y la invite a salir. Si acepta, ya sabremos algo nuevo, y estoy segura de que Zeke aceptará con mucho gusto.

- Ok, totalmente de acuerdo, mañana en la escuela voy a hablar con él, porque hoy no creo que pueda. ¿Y sobre Ryan?

- Ehmm... no se si estarás de acuerdo sobre eso, pero era la única opción...

- Vamos, Gaby, dime en quién pensaron.

- Pensamos en varias personas, pero casi todas eran improbables, así que... pensamos que...

- ¡Por Dios! Sólo dime quién.

- Bien, para Ryan... yo.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – Troy estaba completamente sorprendido, lo más probable era que Gabriella hubiera enloquecido, porque él jamás permitiría que estuviera coqueteando con Ryan Evans. Por supuesto que no – Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo para nada. Es ilógico, tiene que haber alguien más.

- No lo hay, Troy, porque tiene que ser alguien que los conozca bien para que nos ayude, y no es fácil conseguir a una chica para que salga con él en tan poco tiempo.

- Tienes razón... pero, ¿qué hay de Kelsi y Taylor?

- Taylor es imposible, porque está saliendo con Chad, y él...

- ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Tú estás conmigo, no? – la interrumpió Troy, pero ella solo le dio una mirada de reproche y continuó:

- Y él, a diferencia de tí, no soporta a Ryan y no sabe del plan.

- Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso. – tuvo que admitir Troy, pero no se rindió - ¿Y Kelsi?

- Kelsi está en la misma situación que Taylor, solo que Jason demuestra más indirectamente el hecho de que no soporta a Ryan; sin olvidar que Kelsi sigue temiendole a Sharpay en algunas cosas. Como ves, solo puedo ser yo. – terminó Gabriella mirando a Troy y esperando haberlo convencido.

- Ok, debo admitir que tienes razón, pero ¿sabes lo difícil que va a ser para mí verte cerca de Ryan?

- Ohhh... ¿mi pequeño basketbolista esta celoso? – bromeó Gabriella – Vamos Troy, tú sabes perfectamente que estoy saliendo contigo y esto no cambiará nada.

- Esta bien, lo sé, lo sé. Pero por favor, primero que sea Zeke y luego, en caso de que se necesite, entras tú.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, eran sus amigos que llegaban justo a tiempo. Troy caminó hacia la puerta pensando en el plan y en Gabriella coqueteando con Ryan. Aún no estaba convencido pero tendría que aceptar. Mientras, Gabriella terminaba de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Ryan, preguntándole si irían a la reunión, y trataba de creer en lo que acababa de decirle a Troy... que salir con Ryan no cambiaría su relación con él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan terminó de atarse las zapatillas, se peinó y sobre su polo se puso una camisa abierta, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo era como el mejor de los sueños, solo que esta vez había sido realidad y aún no podía creerlo. Por fín se había atrevido a decirle a Sharpay lo que sentía por ella y, ella le había dicho que sentía lo mismo por él.

Antes de bajar, Ryan abrió su cajón y sacó de entre su ropa un pequeño paquete que había comprado el día anterior después de su conversación con Gabriella, y como Sharpay y sus amigas estuvieron ocupadas toda la tarde, el había aprovechado de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pensando en las palabras de Gaby: _"Tú y Sharpay en verdad necesitan hablar sobre esto" _; y le había comprado algo a Sharpay. Supuestamente se lo daría en su cumpleaños, pero ahora que le había dicho todo era el momento de dárselo.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y fue a la sala pensando que la encontraría allí, pero no estaba. Se acercó al patio trasero de la casa y la vio sentada en una de las sillas que había ahí, mirando un punto fijo entre el jardín, pensativa.

Ryan se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a ella y le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

- Adivina quien soy. – le dijo burlonamente.

- Mmm... difícil... tal vez Ryan. – contestó haciendose la seria – No, ya sé... ¿Ryan?... ¡Oh! Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes... ¡Ryan! – dijo finalmente y sonrió.

- Eres buena. – continuó él siguiendole la broma.

- Ryan, eres el único en la casa aparte de mí. – ella lo miró sonriéndole y poniendose de pie.

- Tienes razón. – le contestó él mientras le acomodaba tiernamente el cuello de la camisa, para luego abrazarlo y colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella lo besó, pero después de unos segundos, Ryan la apartó suavemente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ry? – le preguntó ella.

- Tengo algo para tí. – le contestó él poniendose muy serio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – siguió preguntando ella un poco preocupada por el tono serio de Ryan, pero él no le contestó nada, solo bajó la mirada, así que ella insistió – Ryan, ¿qué pasa?

Él siguió sin contestar, pero empezó a subir la mirada lentamente y de pronto, para sorpresa de Sharpay, se acercó rápidamente a ella, la cargó y la llevó en sus brazos hasta la mesa que estaba cerca a donde Sharpay había estado sentada minutos antes.

La sentó sobre la mesa y entre carcajadas ella le preguntó:

- ¿Eso era lo que querías mostrarme?

- No exactamente. – le contestó él entre risas también – Espera un segundo. – agregó mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo para sacar lo que Sharpay pudo distinguir como una pequeña caja negra, y durante los siguientes segundos se estuvo preguntando por su posible contenido.

Ryan le entregó la cajita y mientras ella lo abría, le dijo:

- Se suponía que te lo daría en...

- ¡Es hermoso Ryan! – lo interrumpió Sharpay sacando el anillo de la caja, y añadió – Pero... ¿por qué?

- ¿Acaso no puedo darte un regalo? – le dijo sonriendo. Ella solo lo miró tiernamente como diciendole _"vamos, dime la verdadera razón" _y él continuó – La verdad, planeaba dartelo en tu cumpleaños, pero ahora que sé que ambos sentimos lo mismo, decidí que era el momento de que lo tuvieras.

- Me encanta, Ry.

Él se sentó junto a ella sobre la mesa, y cruzando un brazo por la cintura de Sharpay, acercó su rostro al de ella, que estaba como hipnotizada mirando el anillo. Pero cuando iba a hacerle notar la inscripción del anillo, volteó y se dio cuenta de que ahora ella lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo. Y él no pudo hacer más que perderse en sus ojos también, y luego de varios segundos, recién pudo decir:

- Si te fijas aquí, - empezó señalando un lado del anillo – hice que pusieran una pequeña inscripción.

Sharpay fijó la vista y noto un claro _"S y R"_ en el anillo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, en si clásica expresión de sorpresa y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Ryan bajó de la mesa de un salto y se puso frente a Sharpay otra vez, y ya tenía pensado lo que iba a hacer.

- Ahora, ¿ésta señorita me permitiría colocarle el anillo? – preguntó aclarando su garganta y poniendo voz muy seria, pero guiñándole el ojo y sonriendole.

- Me encantaría. – le respondio Sharpay también sonriéndole y alcanzándole el anillo.

Con mucha delicadeza se lo puso, luego se inclinó hacia ella y se besaron; la diferencia esta vez, fue que los interrumpió el sonido de un celular.

Ryan sacó su celular, que era el que había sonado, y vió que le había llegando un mensaje de texto de Gabriella.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Sharpay.

- Solo es un mensaje de Gaby.

- ¿Y qué quiere? – siguió Sharpay estirándo su mano y mirando su anillo para parecer que no le daba importancia al mensaje, aunque había sentido un nudo en el estómago al saber que era de Gabriella para Ryan.

- Quiere saber si vamos a ir a la reunión. – le contestó él, volteando a mirarla.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

- Que no, por supuesto. Ahora más que nunca quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo.

Sharpay sintió un gran alivio al oir eso, así que se bajó de la mesa y lo abrazó mientras le decía:

- Oh Ryan, te quiero mucho.

- No, yo te quiero más. – dijo Ryan.

- No, Ryan, yo te quiero más. – contestó ella haciéndose la seria y miránlo.

- Bueno, bueno. – empezó el tratando de evitar algún problema con Sharpay.

- Entonces, ¿no me quieres más? – preguntó ella bromeando y fingiendo estar resentida.

- No... si, digo... no... si – Ryan comenzó a tartamudear, hasta que Sharpay se empezó a reir y lo abrazó otra vez.

- ¡Ryan! Solo era una broma.

- Ya lo sé, y me encanta cuando sonries.

Ella lo besó y luego le digo:

- Pero, hablando en serio, tienes que contestarle algo a Gabriella... ¿les vamos a contar sobre nosotros?

- Creo que aún no se lo debemos decir a nadie.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué le vas a decir?

Después de pensarlo un rato, Ryan le escribió a Gabriella diciendo que no se sentía muy bien y que Sharpay saldría con unas amigas del club de teatro.

- ¡Listo! Mensaje enviado. – dijo finalmente Ryan guardando su celular, abrazando a Sharpay y acercándola a él. Ella lo abrazó también, y luego él le digo – Ahora dime, ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?

- Buena idea, tengo ganas de comer pastas, ¿tú?

- Ehm... a mi tambien me provoca un buen plato de pastas ahora. – dijo él sonriendole y cogiéndola de la mano – Entonces, vamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chicos acéptenlo, ya perdieron y les toca ir a comprar el almuerzo. – le dijo Troy a Chad y a Zeke.

- Pero no es justo, tú eres el anfitrión. – contestó Chad riéndose – Tienes que encargarte de eso, hermano.

- Justamente porque soy el anfitrión no puedo dejar aquí a mis invitados. Además dijimos que los que perdían, irían, así que no te quejes. Es más, un motivo menos de queja es que voy a pagar yo, no tú.

- Insisto, no es justo.

- Ya deja de llorar y anda rápido porque todos tenemos hambre. – dijo Troy en medio de risas.

- Bueno, bueno. Entonces, ya volvemos. No empiecen la diversión sin nosotros, ¿eh?

Zeke entró al auto de Chad y fueron al restaurante más cercano para comprar algunas pizzas, que aunque habían recibido quejas por parte de Gabriella, Taylor y Kelsi que habían comido lo mismo el día anterior, resultaron ganadoras como almuerzo en la reunión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan y Sharpay se sentaron en la mesa que les habían dado y ordenaron su almuerzo. Cuando el mesero se fue, Ryan se acercó a Sharpay para darle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, Ryan, espera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shar?

- Bueno, estamos en un lugar público, podrían vernos. – le susurró.

- No creo que nadie venga aquí a almorzar, y además, ahora los chicos están en la reunión. – le contestó Ryan y agregó sonriendole – Vamos, Shar, no te pongas paranoica.

Sharpay le devolvió la sonrisa, lo abrazó y lo besó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esta cola está enorme, no va a terminar nunca y ya estoy sintiendo el hambre yo también. – se quejó Zeke.

- Lo sé, pero no conozco ningún otro lugar cercano donde vendan pizza. – le contestó Chad.

- Yo si. – agragó Zeke rápidamente – Hace una semana mas o menos, fui por el cumpleaños de un tío. Venden pastas, pizzas y todo ese tipo de comidas.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces vamos rápido, pero conduce tú porque yo no se donde queda o como llegar.

- Ok, vamos.

Quince minutos más tarde, Zeke estacionó el auto frente a un restaurante que parecía bastante lujuso. Bajaron y entraron para ver los precios y hacer el pedido.

- Vaya Zeke. ¿Esto comes con tu familia? – dijo Chad riéndose – Es bastante caro.

- Fue una fecha especial, Chad. La verdad antes de ese día nunca había venido antes y no creo que nadie de la escuela venga aquí.

. Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero vamos a tener que sacar las billeteras, amigo. Lo que nos dio Troy no va a alcanzar.

- Bueno, pero no te preocupes por eso, luego hacemos que Troy nos devuelva.

Se empezaron a reir y luego de que Chad hiciera el pedido, se sentaron a esperar a que estuviera listo. Después de hablar un momento, Zeke se quedó paralizado.

- Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Chad.

- Creo que me equivoqué al pensar que nadie de la escuela venía aquí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Voltea y mira al fondo del restaurante, hacia la derecha. – le contestó Zeke.

Chad giró y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Era obvio que se trataba de los Evans, y aunque al principio solo veía claramente a Sharpay, vio voltear a Ryan hacia el mesero y luego le dió la espalda otra vez. Pero lo que siguió fue aún más increible, Sharpay lo estaba abrazando, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él, y Ryan le hacía cariño a ella y le hablaba de muy cerca. Y antes de que Chad se volviera hacia Zeke, pudo ver claramente como se besaron, y no fue un beso para nada amistoso.

Chad y Zeke solo se miraron unos momentos sin saber qué decir, y en ese instante les avisaron que ya estaba listo su pedido. Lo recogieron sin decir una palabra, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Troy, pensando en qué diría o la cara que pondría cuando le contaran lo que habían visto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Eso te puso en el mensaje? – le preguntó Troy a Gabriella. Estaban sentados en el mueble, y él tenía su brazo derecho rodeando los hombros de ella.

- Si. – le contesto Gabriella – A mi también me pareció muy extraño, ¿tú que opinas?

- Bueno si, la verdad es muy raro. Lo de Ryan es probable, pero lo de Sharpay me intriga. ¿No te dijo nada sobre una salida con las chicas del club de teatro?

- No, para nada.

- Entonces, para no quedarnos con la duda, hay que llamar a Sharpay y decirle que venga con sus amigas o algo así. – sigurió Troy.

- Bien. – dijo Gabriella sacando su celular.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar, Chad y Zeke entraron con las pizzas, las dejaron sobre la mesa y se les acercaron rápidamente y muy serios.

- ¿Pasa algo? – les preguntó Troy.

- Hablando sinceramente... si, pasan 2 cosas. – le contestó Chad, mientras él y Zeke se sentaban en el mueble al lado de sus amigos.

- Bueno, dime entonces.

- La primera es que había una cola enorme y tuvimos que ir a otro restaurante... un poco más caro de lo planeado. – empezó Zeke.

- Por suerte, mis papás me dejaron un extra, así que no hay problema con eso. ¿Qué más? – agregó Troy.

- En el restaurante al que fuimos, que era bastante lujoso por cierto, vimos a dos personas de la escuela.

- ¿A quiénes? – preguntó Gabriella.

- Una pregunta, ¿saben si los Evans iban a venir? – dijo Zeke como respuesta.

- Ryan no se estaba sintiendo bien, así le dijo a Gaby. Por eso no podían venir. – le explicó Troy sin entender completamente lo que pasaba.

- ¿Crees que esa sería la razón por la que estaba tan cerca de él? – le murmuró irónicamente Zeke a Chad.

- ¿Pueden explicarme lo que pasó? Sigo sin enternder nada. – les pidió Troy.

- Digamos que estaban almorzando y conversando... uno muy cerca del otro... y luego vimos que..

- Se besaron. – agregó Zeke antes de que Chad pudiera terminar, dejando tortalmente sorprendidos a Troy y Gabriella.

- Bueno, parecía que se besaban, aunque eso es imposible porque son hermanos. – dijo Chad. – Es probable que la vista nos haya engañado por la distancia, pero fue muy sospechoso.

Troy miró a Gabriella sin poder decir nada, pero sabia que no podía quedarse callado, así que trató de pretender que no era nada.

- Lo más probable es eso, hermano. Vieron mal. Porque es simplemente imposible. Ahora olvidemos todo esto y comamos.

Empezaron a conversar de otros temas con los demás invitados, pero Troy y Gabriella sabían que tendrían que hablar del tema; y Chad y Zeke sabían que habían visto muy bien ese beso, y no se quedaría todo así.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 8 de la noche y, Ryan y Sharpay estaban en su sala viendo una película. En ese instante el celular de Ryan empezó a sonar. Sharpay, que había estado recostada sobre su brazo, se levantó para que él pudiera contestar.

- ¿Es Gabriella otra vez? – le preguntó ella.

- No – dijo Ryan mirándola – Es un número que no conozco.

Ryan caminó hacia la entrada de la sala y contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

_- Hola. Ryan. Soy yo, mamá. ¿Cómo están?_

- Ah, hola. – dijo Ryan sorprendido. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no habían pensado en cómo se lo dirían a sus padres – Todo está bien, ya sabes, todo tranquilo.

_- Qué bueno. ¿Y cómo está Sharpay? ¿Qué han estado haciendo?_

- Ella está bien. Ahora estamos en casa viendo TV.

_- Bien... cierto, ¿cómo les fue en los ensayos para las audiciones? Parecían preocupados antes de ir._

- Ehm... bueno, fue diferente pero creo que no estuvo mal. – le respondió Ryan a su mamá bastante nervioso e inseguro, cosa que a ella le extrañó mucho.

_- Me alegro. Bueno, Ryan, nosotros vamos a volver el viernes en la noche, pero trataré de llamarlos durante la semana y nuestros celulares estan encendidos todo el tiempo._

- Ok. – empezó a decir Ryan, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas, así que cubrió el celular con su mano para que su mamá no oyera y dijo – Ahora no, Sharpay.

Pero su mamá estaba escuchando todo.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo darte un beso? – le dijo Sharpay, engriéndose con él.

- No, Sharpay, estoy hablando con mamá por el celular.

Sharpay abrió los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de la situación y le susurró:

- ¿Crees que haya oído algo?

- No creo, pero no digas nada porque podría sospechar algo y aún no deben saberlo, Shar.

Sharpay asintió, mientras que su mamá estaba totalmente confundida al otro lado de la linea. _"¿Qué era lo que no tenía que saber?"_

- Bien mamá. –siguió Ryan en el teléfono – Entonces cuídense y ya nos vemos pronto. No se preocupen por nosotros porque estamos bien. Ahora tengo que colgarte porque tengo que terminar un proyecto para la escuela mañana.

_- Adios Ryan. Saluda a Sharpay de mi parte._

- Esta bien, mamá. Adios. – contestó él antes de colgar el celular.

Fue con Sharpay a la sala, esperando que su mamá no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Cambia de cara, Ry. Y ya no te preocupes. – le dijo Sharpay dándole un beso y echándose sobre el pecho de Ryan.

Él la abrazó y le dió un beso en la frente, y antes de seguir viendo la película, le dijo:

- Espero que tengas razón, Shar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué? – dijo Taylor.

- No puede ser. – la siguió Kelsi.

- Nosotros tampoco lo podemos creer aún. – dijo Troy – Pero Zeke y Chad no estan ciegos, ni locos. El problema es que no sospechen nada y sigan creyendo que se confundieron.

- Si, pero ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Taylor – Ahora todo es más difícil.

- Lo sabemos. – contestó Gabriella – Es por eso que creemos que debemos poner en práctica la primera parte del plan "A" inmediatamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – agregó Kelsi.

- Igual yo. – continuó Taylor.

- Muy bien. Entonces mañana mismo hablaré con Zeke para que se acerque a Sharpay.

- Excelente idea, Troy. – dijo Gabriella rápidamente – Mañana empieza oficialmente el plan "A".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Chad, Zeke y Jason estaban hablando a un lado de la sala de Troy.

- ¿Creen que esten hablando sobre "eso " ahora? – preguntó Jason. Sus amigos ya le habían contado todo sobre lo que habían visto y escuchado.

- Si, es lo más probable. – le contestó Chad – Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que el idiota de Evans salga con su hermana.

- Tienes razón. Estan dementes. – dijo Zeke, y luego agregó – Y estoy seguro de que la culpa de todo esto es de Evans, porque Sharpay jamás saldría con alguien como él...

- Zeke, ya que ninguno esta de acuerdo con lo que vimos, ¿qué te parece si asustamos un poco al estúpido de Ryan? Seguro se rinde en dos segundos y tendrías a Sharpay solo para tí.

- Me gusta tu idea, amigo. – dijo Zeke, dándole la mano a Chad, que estaba muy sonriente armando su plan. Finalmente, mirando a sus amigos, dijo:

- Mañana debe ir preparado nuestro amigo Evans, porque llegó la hora de que encuentre algunas sorpresas en su casillero...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PDV Sharpay_

Eran cerca de las 11 cuando entré a mi cuarto para ponerme mi pijama y acostarme, después del mejor día de mi vida. Mientras me alistaba para ir a dormir, no podía dejar de revivir todos los mágicos momentos del día. Parecía como salido de un sueño o algo así. Finalmente abrí un poco la puerta, apagué la luz y me eché en mi cama a descansar, porque al día siguiente tendría que pretender, en la escuela, que nada pasaba... sería un largo día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PDV Ryan_

Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz. Estaba un poco preocupado por la llamada de mamá, pero ni eso hacía que estuviera mal. Me puse la pijama y me senté frente a mi computadora para escribir en mi blog, y cuando termine mis ojos se cerraban de cansancio. Pero tenía que ir a verla antes de acostarme, así que caminé hacia su cuarto y empujé suavemente la puerta.

Estaba profundamente dormida. Me acerqué y me arrodillé junto a su cama. Estuve varios minutos así... solo mirándola, y finalmente le di un beso y me fui a mi cuarto.

Era por mucho, el mejor día de mi vida, y ya no me importaba mucho si luego vendrían problemas o cosas negativas, porque ahora estando junto a ella, nada podía salir mal, ni permitiría tampoco que nada en este mundo le haga daño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 7, que les parecio? El capitulo 8 ya esta listo y se llama "Cartas extrañas" asi que dejenme reviews diciendome si quieren que lo suba mañana o en año nuevo :D Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_


	8. Cartas extrañas

**_Hola a todos!! Primer capítulo del año!! Así que espero que les guste. Este capítulo tiene algo de drama porque empiezan con los planes para separar a Ryan y Sharpay así que está muy interesante jejeje. Gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlos XD_**

_**I knew I love you**_

**_Capítulo 8: Cartas Extrañas_**

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el despertador en el cuarto de Sharpay. Ella lo apagó, fue al baño a darse una ducha y se alistó para ir al colegio. Luego, caminó hacia el cuarto de Ryan pero no lo encontró ahí.

Y estaba así, parada en la puerta de la habitación de Ryan, cuando unas manos le cubrieron los ojos. Sharpay sonrió y dijo:

- Ryan, ya te dije que eres el único en la casa aparte de mí, así que no es un juego muy difícil.

- Es verdad. – le contestó Ryan, mientras ella volteaba hacia él – Solo quería darle los buenos dias de una manera diferente a la chica mas linda del mundo.

- Gracias – le dijo Sharpay colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y agregó – ¿Y sabes como puedo darle yo los buenos días de una forma diferente al chico mas tierno y encantador del mundo?

- Un chico así no es muy exigente, ¿sabes, Shar? – Ryan la abrazó por su cintura, mientras la acercaba a él – Un beso es la mejor forma.

Sharpay sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un suave pero largo beso en los labios. Cuando finalmente se separaron Ryan le susurró al oído:

- Te amo, Shar.

Sharpay se sorprendió mucho al oír esto, porque aunque Ryan le hubiera dicho muchas veces que la quería, nunca le habia dicho "te amo", sin embargo ahora lo había hecho. Pero, a pesar de su sorpresa, y para gran alegría de Ryan, no dudó ni un segundo en contestarle:

- Yo también te amo, Ry.

Estuvieron mirándose unos segundos, cuando Ryan le dijo, como recordando algo de pronto:

- Ven conmigo, te tengo una sorpresa.

Luego la cogió de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala, ahí le cubrió los ojos para que no viera y la hizo entrar al comedor.

- ¿Ya puedo ver? – preguntó ella impaciente.

- Sí, mira. – le contestó él quitando sus manos.

Sharpay vió que Ryan habia preparado el desayuno, y no cualquier desayuno, sino el que a ella más le gustaba.

- ¡Wow! ¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- Bueno, veamos... me levante un poco antes que tú y aun así me sobró tiempo. – contesto él – Aunque la verdad tuve tiempo gracias a lo mucho que te demoras.

- ¿Yo? – Sharpay fingió ofenderse por la pregunta, pero sabía que decía la verdad, así que sonrió mientras él le contestaba.

- Sharpay, tienes que aceptar que te tomas todo el tiempo del mundo para alistarte todos los días.

- Sí, si, lo sé. – dijo ella, y luego agregó – Y gracias, me encantan tus sorpresas.

Sharpay lo abrazó y luego Ryan movió una de las sillas para que se sentara. Tomaron desayuno, mientras que conversaban y se reían. La estaban pasando tan bien, que ninguno quería que pasara la hora y tuvieran que ir a la escuela, pero finalmente tuvieron que salir para no llegar tarde a clases.

Salieron y subieron al auto.

- Bueno – empezó a decir Ryan acomodandose en el asiento del conductor. – Ahora hay que fingir que no pasó nada, hasta que volvamos a casa en la tarde.

- Bien, pero va a ser muy difícil. – dijo Sharpay cogiéndole la mano a Ryan.

- Para mí tambien va a ser muy difícil...¿qué te parece un último beso antes de salir?

- Por supuesto que sí. – contestó Sharpay inclinandose hacia él y empezando a besarlo, colocando la mano de Ryan en su cintura y posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de él.

Y estuvieron un tiempo así, perdidos en ese beso, y cuando se separaron, quedaron mirándose y dándose rápidos besos y caricias, como queriendo quedarse ahí para siempre. Hasta que finalmente Ryan dijo:

- Será mejor que vayamos de una vez, sino llegaremos muy tarde.

- Tienes razón. – le contestó Sharpay.

Ryan encendió el auto y partieron hacia la escuela. Por suerte, no tardaron demasiado y llegaron a tiempo. Ryan estacionó el auto, bajaron y entraron a la escuela. Al parecer, la gente no había olvidado la historia del beso entre los Evans porque aún los miraban y comentaban, pero no tanto como la semana anterior.

Como hacian siempre, Ryan acompañó a Sharpay hasta su casillero, y luego caminó hacia el suyo, y mientras iba, no dejaba de pensar en Sharpay y se decía a sí mismo que la simple idea de poder estar con ella en la tarde, lo ayudaría a guardar distancia con ella durante las horas de clase.

Cuando llegó a su casillero, lo abrió y para su sorpresa cayó al suelo un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito. Lo recogió y empezó a abrirlo preguntándose de quién podría ser, ya que esa no era la letra de Sharpay, que él conocía muy bien. Pero luego, deseó nunca haber encontrado el sobre, debido a lo que decía en la nota:

"_¡Álejate de Sharpay!_

_Te vimos ayer en el restaurante con ella, y estas completamente demente si crees que vamos a permitir que salgas con ella._

_¡Álejate de tu hermana! Y si te vuelvo a ver tan "cerca" de Sharpay, prepárate porque me encargaré de que no olvides la lección."_

Ryan estaba sin aliento cuando terminó de leerla. No podía creer que los hubieran visto, y ahora tenía miedo de que quien lo vió quisiera dañar a Sharpay. Estaba pensando eso justamente, cuando Sharpay apareció a su lado, mirándo muy extrañada. Y es que lo conocía demasiado bien como para darse no cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

Y como única respuesta, Ryan le diio la nota que le habían mandado.

- ¿Sabes quién te mando esto? – dijo Sharpay.

- No tengo idea. – le contestó Ryan, que estaba muy nervioso. – Lo encontre en mi casillero. Pero no decía quien lo mandaba. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Escucha Ryan. – dijo ella en voz baja – Primero tranquilizate porque no hay forma de que prueben lo que vieron. – Ryan asintió y Sharpay continuó – Bien, ahora vayamos a la clase.

Ryan se sintió más tranquilo al ver que la carta no había afectado a Sharpay, así que la siguió hacia el salón de la señora Darbus, entraron y se sentaron en sus asientos.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente y finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Vas a sentarte con Sharpay? – le preguntó Troy a Grabiella mientras entraban al comedor.

- Sí, recuerda que tú tienes que hablar con Zeke sobre el plan y yo quiero ver si Ryan o Sharpay dan alguna señal de lo que vio Chad ayer.

- Bien, nos vemos luego. – dijo Troy, le dio un rápido beso y fue a sentarse con sus amigos.

Grabiella se sentó junto a Ryan y sintió una mirada no muy agradable de parte de Sharpay, pero trató de no prestarle atención.

- Y, Ryan. ¿terminaste la lectura para la clase de literatura? – le preguntó Gabriella iniciando una conversación, ya que compartía esa clase con Ryan.

- Me faltó la última parte. – contestó él, como recordando que había dejado pendiente esa tarea.

- Bueno, saca tu libro y te explico lo que te faltó. – sugirió ella.

- Gracias, Gaby. – dijo Ryan dándole un abrazo de agradecimiento – Voy a traerlo, está en mi casillero.

- Ok.

Chad vió, desde otra mesa, que Ryan se levantaba e iba hacia el pasillo donde estaba su casillero, así que dijo que volvía en un rato y lo siguió lentamente, porque no quería dejar de ver la cara de Ryan cuando encontrara su segunda sorpresa del día.

_- "Excelente"_ – pensó Troy - _"Ahora podré hablar con Zeke sobre el plan."_

Gabriella sospechó que algo podía pasar cuando vió a Chad ponerse de pie y salir por donde se había ido Ryan, así que volteó hacia sus amigas y le dijo:

- Ehm ya vuelvo... voy al... baño. – y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de la cafetería dejando a todas sus amigas confundidas, especialmente a Sharpay, que aunque tenía ganas de seguirla, sabía que no podía.

Mientras, Troy trataba de explicarle a Zeke lo que tenía que hacer sin contarle nada del plan.

- No te entiendo, amigo. – dijo Zeke - ¿Quieres que invite a Sharpay a salir? ¿Sin ninguna razón?

- Sí – contestó Troy – Si es posible, hoy mismo. Acercate lo más que puedas a ella. – Zeke solo dió una mordida a su sandwich y lo miró como esperando alguna otra explicación. – Escucha, Zeke. yo sé que tu quieres salir con Sharpay hace mucho, así que solo hazlo.

- Bueno, bueno, hoy antes de que se vaya, al final de las clases, la invito, ¿Ok?

- Genial. Y, ¿te puedo pedir un último favor?

- Dime.

- Trata de besarla. – dijo Troy rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? Hermano, no quiero tener ningún problema con ella.

- Por favor, Zeke. Si se molesta yo me responsabilizo, pero trata de hacerlo.

Zeke dudo un segundo, pero aceptó:

- Esta bien, pero no termino de entenderte, Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan caminó hacia su casillero sintiendo que lo observaban pero pensó que era solo su imaginación, después de todo, a la hora del almuerzo los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos. Llegó, abrió su casillero y miró sorprendido y un poco asustado como caía un sobre, otra vez.

Ryan iba leyendo la carta y podía sentir como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- Ryan, ¿encontraste el libro? – empezó a decirle Gabriella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ryan estaba llorando – Vine porque... Ryan, ¿estás llorando? ¿qué te pasa?

Él dobló rápidamente la carta y se secó las lágrimas, cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar hacia el auditorio.

- ¡Ryan! ¡Contestame! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Basta Gabriella! Deja de fingir que eres mi amiga y que te preocupas por mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Gabriella, que no tenía idea de lo que decía Ryan.

- ¡Dejame solo! – dijo Ryan y corrió hacia donde sabía que estaría solo y nadie lo molestaría, dejando a Gabriella parada en medio del pasillo, sin palabras.

Pero mientras se iba, trató de guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón la carta y ésta cayó al suelo sin que él se diera cuenta. Gabriella vió que caía un papel y lo recogió para leerlo.

Chad había estado viendo todo con una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que vió a Gaby leyendo la carta, porque sabía que podría arruinar su plan, así que se fue de ahí rápidamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay estaba comiendo, cuando vió a Gabriella pararse en la entrada de la cafetería con una hoja en la mano, haciéndole señas a Troy, que volteó a mirarla a Sharpay y luego caminó hacia Gabriella. Sharpay se paró y salió al pasillo, y cuando escuchó la voz de Troy, se escondió detrás de unos casilleros.

- ¿Quién podría odiar tanto a Ryan para hacerle algo así? – preguntó Troy, aunque estaba casi seguro de haber reconocido la letra de Chad en la carta.

Sharpay se preocupó al saber que algo le había pasado a Ryan.

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. – respondió Gabriella mirando la carta otra vez – Todas lo que ponen sobre él es muy cruel y no puedo creer que hayan escrito cosas que nosotros jamás dijimos de él.

- Si, es de lo peor. Entiendo porqué se puso mal.

- Y porqué me gritó. – agregó Gabriella.

- ¿Hacia donde dijiste que se fue? – preguntó Troy, cogiendo la carta de las manos de Gabriella, rompiéndola en dos pedazos y guardandolos en su bolsillo.

- Parecía que iba al auditorio.

Sharpay empezó a retroceder lentamente para ir a buscar a Ryan, pero chocó contra alguien; volteó y encontró a Zeke mirándola. Troy y Gabriella oyeron la voz de Zeke disculpándose, fueron hacia donde estaba, y encontraron a Sharpay.

Ella los miró unos segundos y luego empezó a correr hacia el auditorio.

- Yo me encargo. – dijo Gabriella rápidamente, empezando a correr detrás de Sharpay, y cuando la alcanzó, estaban en la puerta del auditorio.

- Sharpay, espera. – susurró Gabriella casi sin aliento, cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Sharpay un poco irritada. - ¿No te das cuenta de que es mi hermano a quien han lastimado? Tú no sabes lo que siento yo ahora... tengo que estar con él.

Los ojos de Sharpay empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Gabriella le dijo:

- Tal vez no sé lo que és tener un hermano, pero sé lo que sientes por Ryan... porque yo siento lo mismo. – Sharpay sintió un nudo en su estómago y la miró como diciendo _"¿Qué has dicho?"_ y Gabriella agregó para aclarar todo - ... por Troy.

Sharpay sintió alivio al oír eso, la miró unos segundos y finalmente le dijo:

- Ryan recibió una carta igual en la mañana.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Gabriella - ¿Qué decía?

- Eso no importa ahora. – contestó Sharpay, que no quería explicarle lo que había pasado el día anterior – Es Ryan lo que importa ahora.

Sharpay no dijo nada más y abrió la puerta del auditorio. Gabriella la empezó a seguir pero ella la detuvo y le dijo:

- Deja que vaya yo. Es mi hermano, sé como ayudarlo.

Gabriella asintió, se sentó en una de las butacas de la última fila, y Sharpay caminó hacia el escenario buscando a Ryan entre los asientos, pero como no lo vio, subió y escuchó a alguien llorando detrás de las cortinas. Fue hacía ahí y vió a Ryan sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas, así que se acercó a él y se sentó a su costado.

- Hola, Ry.

- Hola, Shar. – dijo Ryan secándose las lágrimas cuando se dió cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sharpay para saber si Ryan le contaba lo que había pasado.

- Nada, solo me dolía un poco la cabeza. – contestó él forzando una sonrisa.

Sharpay se quedó mirándolo y Ryan se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultarle la verdad.

- Necesitaba estar solo por un momento.

- Ryan, Gabriella y Troy encontraron la carta y los escuché hablar de eso. – dijo Sharpay y Ryan se quedó mirando el suelo. - ¿Estas bien?

Ryan no pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar. Sharpay lo abrazó para que pudiera desahogarse, y cuando se calmó un poco, ella lo apartó y le dijo:

- Todo lo que te escribieron es mentira, Ryan.

- No lo sé, Sharpay... – le contestó él – Obviamente no creo lo que dijieron sobre tí, pero ¿qué hay de los demás? Creí que eran mis amigos.

- Escúchame, no puedes caerle bien a todos, nadie puede; pero hay muchas personas que te aprecian en verdad porque eres buen amigo, amable y tierno.

- ¿Cómo quiénes?

- Papá, mamá, yo; y aquí en la escuela estan Taylor, Kelsi, Troy, que quiere averiguar quién te mandó la carta... – Sharpay no quedía decir lo siguiente, pero quería al mismo tiempo hacer sentir bien a Ryan – y hay alguien sentada cerca de la puerta del auditorio que, según sé recibió algunos gritos hace un rato y aún así está preocupada por tí.

- Es verdad, no debí gritarle a Gaby.

- No fue tu culpa y ella lo sabe. – Sharpay se puso de pie – Vamos, lávate la cara y salgamos de aquí.

Ryan se paró, abrazó a Sharpay y le dió un beso muy veloz.

- Gracias, Shar.

- De nada, Ry. – le contestó Sharpay sonriéndole.

Caminaron hacia donde estaba Gabriella, quién cuando los vió, se levantó del asiento y le preguntó a Ryan:

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, pero creo que te debo una disculpa, Gaby... ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – le dijo Ryan.

- Claro. – contestó Gabriella.

- Yo voy a la cafetería, aunque ya casi nos toca clase otra vez . – añadió Sharpay saliendo, aunque en verdad no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos solos.

Cuando se fue, Ryan empezó a hablar.

- Gaby, siento mucho haberte gritado, no debí creer lo que decía en esa carta desde un principio.

- No te preocupes, Ryan, entiendo porqué dijiste lo que dijiste y ahora que todo esta bien, creo que podemos olvidarlo.

- Gracias, Gaby, eres una gran amiga. – dijo Ryan abrazándola y luego agregó porque sonó la campana – Vamos a clases, no hay que llegar tarde... ¡Ah! Y por cierto, me debes la ayuda en la tarea de literatura.

- No me he olvidado, ¿qué te parece si te sientas conmigo en la clase de historia para ayudarte?

- Excelente idea. – dijo Ryan, esperando que Sharpay no se molestara porque no se iba a sentar con ella.

Lo que Ryan no sabía, era que Zeke ya se había sentado junto a Sharpay, y se paso toda la clase de historia y las clases del resto del día muy cerca a ella, lo cuál hacía que Ryan tuviera ganas de irse de ahí... y era lo mismo que sentía Sharpay al verlo con Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan estaba conversando con Sharpay mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero antes de irse, cuando se les acercó Zeke y dijo:

- Sharpay, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Sharpay asintió y Zeke miró a Ryan de una forma que le hizo entender que quería que se fuera, así que le dijo a Sharpay:

- Te espero en el auto, Shar. No tardes porque hoy tenemos ensayo para el musical.

- Claro. – contestó Sharpay – No tardaré.

Ryan salió de la escuela y Sharpay volteó hacia Zeke.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zeke?

- Bueno, hace mucho que no salimos, y quería saber si era tal vez, uno de estos días podriamos... no sé... tu sabes...

- ¿Salir? – le completó la frase Sharpay.

- Si. – dijo Zeke.

- No. – contestó Sharpay cerrando su casillero. – Disculpa, tengo una semana muy ocupada con los ensayos para el musical.

Sharpay volteó para salir, pero Zeke tenía en la cabeza lo que le había dicho Troy y lo que había visto el día anterior, así que la cogió de brazo, la volteó hacia él y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, Sharpay lo empujó y le dijo:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Vamos, Sharpay, no me digas que no quieres que te de un beso.

- ¿Qué dices, Zeke?

Zeke se volvió a acercar a ella, pero Ryan, que había estado viendo todo, se acercó justo cuando Sharpay le dio una bofetada a Zeke.

- ¡Aléjate de Sharpay! – dijo Ryan empujandolo y poniéndose delante de ella - ¡Déjala tranquila!

- Uhh Evans... Yo pensé que ella era siempre la que te defendía. – le contestó irónicamente Zeke.

- ¡Lárgate Baylor! – le gritó Ryan, cogió a Sharpay del brazo y la llevó al auto – Vamos a casa, Shar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el trayecto a su casa, Sharpay le contó a Ryan que Zeke estuvo todo el día molestándola, pero que ella nunca pensó que sería capáz de hacer lo que hizo.

- Yo tampoco lo creí capáz. – estuvo de acuerdo Ryan, que siempre había sentido celos de Zeke y de cómo podía acercarse a Sharpay, a diferencia de él, que incluso ahora tenía que fingir.

- Pero creo que después de esta vez, ya no va a molestarme más. – dijo Sharpay.

- Eso espero. – le contestó Ryan – Y si lo vuelve a intentar, yo no se lo voy a permitir.

Sharpay lo miró sonriente y luego volteó a mirar por la ventana. Ryan la miraba cada vez que podía, agradeciendo el hecho de que ahora, aunque sea en las tardes podía estar con Sharpay como algo más que su hermana, porque hacía mucho que por más que lo intentaba, no podía verla de esa forma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Kelsi y Gabriella, estaban hablando con Troy antes de que él entrara a su entrenamiento de basketball.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Estás segura, Gaby? ¿No funcionó para nada? – preguntó Troy, enterándose de lo que pasó entre Sharpay y Zeke.

- No, y menos aún después de la llegada de Ryan. – contestó Gabriella.

- Supongo que podemos descartar la parte de Zeke y Sharpay del plan "A", ¿verdad? – dijo Kelsi.

- Supongo que sí. – la siguió Troy un poco frustrado porque sabía lo que dirían a continuación.

- Y creo que es hora de la segunda parte del plan, ¿no, Gaby? – preguntó Taylor.

- Si. – dijo finalmente Gabriella – Es hora de que me empiece a acercar a Ryan y ponga en práctica la segunda parte del plan "A".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bien, ese fue el capíulo 8. Ojalá les haya gustado porque hice unas modificaciones de la version original para que quedara más interesante XD jejeje. El siguiente capítulo se llama "¿Qué le pasa a Gabriella?" y ya estoy avanzándolo. Lo voy a poner lo más rápido que pueda porque va a ser un poco largo. Dejen reviews xfa!! Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	9. ¿Qué le pasa a Gabriella?

**_Hola a todos!! Disculpen la demora para subir este capítulo, pero por fin aquí esta. A la persona que me sugirió justamente la escena final de este capítulo, gracias aunque ya estaba escrito, parece que tenemos las mismas ideas jejeje así que sigan dándome ideas xq son bien recibidas XD_**

_**I knew I love you**_

**_Capítulo 9: ¿Qué le pasa a Gabriella?_**

El martes y el miércoles, no pasó nada extraño, solo que Gabriella se acercaba a Ryan cada vez que podía, para hablarle de tareas, música y cualquier tema que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Claro, que todo esto tenía a Sharpay un poco molesta, pero se mantenía calmada porque cada momento con Ryan a solas era increible y el siempre decía que solo veia a Gabriella como una amiga, y estaba seguro que despues del incidente de la carta, solo trataqbba de ser amable con él, igual que él con ella.

Mientras tanto, Troy y Taylor, estaban tratando de descifrar quién le había escrito las cartas a Ryan, aunque ambos estaban casi seguros de que había sido Chad, así que el miércoles en la tarde, Taylor decidió que al día siguiente hablaría con Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Chad?

- Taylor, ya te dije que no sé de que hablas. - contestó Chad.

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. - siguió Taylor sarcásticamente -¿Por qué tenías que dejarle esas cartas a Ryan?

- ¿Para qué le dejaría cartas a Evans?

- Ya no finjas más, Chad. Sabemos que fuiste tú.

- Y si lo hice, ¿qué? - dijo Chad, indiferente - Solo eran unas estupidas cartas.

- ¿Sabes lo que tus "estúpidas cartas" le causaron a Ryan? – Taylor empezó a irritarse.

- Se lo tenía bien merecido por lo que intentó hacer con su hermana.

- Eres un idiota, Chad. – dijo Taylor y dió media vuelta para salir del aula en donde estaban.

Chad se dió cuenta del daño que habia hecho, justamente en ese momento, pues conocía a Taylor y solo se molestaría asi porque algo muy serio pasaba. Así que le cerro el paso y le dijo:

- Esta bien, lo acepto. Soy un idiota y nunca debí mandar esas cartas...pero tienes que aceptar que lo que ví que paso entre los Evans fue muy extraño.

- Lo sé – respondió Taylor, dándose cuenta de que no podía ocultarle por mucho tiempo a Chad lo que pasaba – Es que simplemente no pueden evitarlo.

Chad alzó una ceja en señal de que no entendía, así que Taylor se sentó con él y le contó todo lo que sabía.

- ¡Wow! Ahora todo tiene sentido...eso creo. Y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para reparar el daño que hice? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

- Por ahora, ninguno puede hacer nada, solo hay que esperar. Pero si necesito algo, te aviso.

Chad asintió y luego de sonreirle, le dió la mano y salieron del aula hacia el auto de Chad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay estaba sentada en el auto esperando a Ryan para ir a casa, ya que había olvidado sacar algo de su casillero. Unos minutos después, sonrió al ver a Ryan caminando hacia el auto. Aún no podía creer que él estaba enamorado de ella; era el chico perfecto y la quería a ella. Sólo había un obstáculo, pero lo que sentían era muy fuerte y sabría que enfrentarían lo que viniera juntos.

Ryan estaba a pocos metros del auto, cuando una persona se acerco velozmente a él, llamandolo. Él volteó y vió a Gabriella acercarse. A Sharpay no le agradó eso. Así que bajó la ventana para oír lo que decían.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gaby? No te ves muy bien. – preguntó Ryan colocando una mano en el hombro de Gabriella.

- Es que no lo estoy, Ryan. Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Troy y temo que vayamos a terminar. – contestó ella. No era del todo cierto, aunque si habian tenido una pequeña discusión a causa del plan, no había sido tan grave, pero se había vuelto la excusa perfecta para acercarse más a Ryan.

- Lo lamento mucho. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, solo dímelo.

- Gracias. La verdad, me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme hasta mi casa hoy. – dijo Gabriella – Necesito hablar con un amigo.

- Claro. – contestó rápidamente Ryan. – Esperame un segundo. – agregó acercándose al auto donde Sharpay estaba sentada escuchando lo más que podía.

- Shar, pasó algo. – empezó Ryan – Al parecer Gaby y Troy tuvieron una pelea fuerte y ella quiere hablar con alguien...¿te molestaría si la acompaño a su casa?

Sharpay dudo por un segundo, pero confiaba mucho en Ryan, y además, Gabriella le daba un poco de pena... ella no sabría que hacer si estuviera cerca de perder a Ryan.

- Bueno, pero no tardes mucho porque te voy a extrañar. – dijo bajando del auto y casi susurrando para que nadie más la escuche.

- Te prometo que no tardaré. – contesto Ryan entregándole las llaves del auto – Eres la mejor. – y finalmente agregó en su oído rápidamente – Será por eso que te quiero tanto.

Sharpay sonrió, deseando poder abrazarlo y besarlo en ese momento, pero como sabía que no podía, le dió un beso en la mejilla y le dijo mientras subía al asiento del conductor:

- Nos vemos más tarde, Ry.

Ryan vió como Sharpay se alejaba en el auto, se puso su mochila en el hombro y caminó hacia Gabriella para iniciar el recorrido a su casa.

De los aproximadamente 30 minutos de camino, casi la mitad Gabriella estuvo contándole a Ryan cómo se había iniciado la discusión con un simple desacuerdo sobre los ensayos (que era totalmente cierto, pues Troy quería hacerlos ese día, pero Gabriella decía que tenía que inicar el plan), y luego habían entrado nuevos temas que agrandaron todo y ahora ya no se hablaban. Ryan sintió que debía apoyarla, así que el resto del camino estuvo dándole ánimos y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

- Vamos, Gaby, no te pongas mal, no es tan malo.

- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Claro. Además, ustedes han pasado muchas cosas para estar juntos, incluso nos han soportado a Sharpay y a mí que podemos ser muy molestos. – agregó Ryan para hacerla reir y lo logró - ¡Así me gusta verte! Todo se va a arreglar, creeme.

- Gracias, Ryan.

- De nada, Gaby. Cuando quieras. – le respondió él dándole unas palmadas suaves en la espalda.

Y así, conversando, llegaron a la casa de Gabriella. Ryan la acompañó a la puerta y ella lo invitó a pasar, pero él recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Sharpay de no demorarse, así que le dijo:

- Lo siento, Gaby, no puedo. Tengo ensayo hoy día y si llego tarde... bueno, no quiero tener problemas con Sharpay ahora.

_- "Ahora que estás saliendo con ella"_ – completo mentalmente la frase Gabriella, pero a él solo le contestó:

- Entiendo. Gracias otra vez por acompañarme. Normalmente hacía el recorrido con Troy, así que fue agradable hacerlo contigo y no sola.

- Esta bien... Gabriella, ¿no quieres mañana venir conmigo y con Sharpay en mi auto? Tu casa está de camino a la nuestra y podríamos traerte.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – dijo Gabriella sonriendole.

- Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana. – agregó Ryan. Le dió un beso en la mejilla e inició el camino a su casa.

Gabriella entró y subió a su habitación pensando que era posible que el plan estuviera resultando. Al menos había logrado que Ryan se ofreciera a llevarla a su casa otra vez al día siguiente, y aunque Sharpay también estuviera ahí, sentía que estaba más cerca de él.

Mientras tanto, Ryan esperaba llegar antes de que Sharpay se molestara, y esperaba también que le pareciera buena idea acompañar a Gabriella. No sabía por qué, pero quería ayudarla, y quizá era porque ella también lo había escuchado y aconsejado cuando más lo necesitaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay estaba sentada en la sala con el televisor encedido, pero sin prestar atención a lo que estaban transmitiendo, cuando de pronto escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia allá.

Cuando vió que Ryan entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó corriendo a él y lo abrazó y lo besó como si no lo hubiera visto en 10 años. Ryan no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto, pero no se quejaba para nada del recibimiento, sino que por el contrario, le encantó.

Luego de estar un rato abrazados, Sharpay se separó un poco de él, lo miró y le preguntó con voz suave:

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

- Volví lo más rápido que pude, en serio. – le contestó volviendola a abrazar y dándole un beso en su cabeza.

- Bueno, a mi me pareció una eternidad y te extrañé mucho, Ry. – siguió ella sin separarse de él.

- Yo también te extrañé, Shar. Pero por suerte, pude ayudar un poco a Gabriella.

- Es cierto, ¿te dijo qué pasó con Troy? – dijo Sharpay.

- Parece que tuvieron una discusión y ahora no se hablan. – contestó Ryan, y abrazado a ella, caminó hacia la sala diciendole – Antes de que lo olvide, ¿te molestaría si mañana llevamos a Gabriella a su casa en el auto?

- ¿Ella te pidió eso? – preguntó Sharpay mirándolo.

- No, yo se lo propuse, porque parece estar muy triste. Esta bien, ¿verdad? – aunque la invitación ya la había hecho, sentía que necesitaba su opinión.

- Claro que si... Ryan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Shar. – dijo él sentándose en el mueble.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Por supuesto que sí, y tú lo sabes bien. – contestó Ryan un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Mucho? – insistió Sharpay.

Ryan dió unas palmadas en el mueble, indicándole a Sharpay que se sentara a su costado. Cuando lo hizo, la abrazó y le dijo:

- Te quiero más que a nadie, Shar, nunca dudes de eso.

Sharpay se abrazó aún más fuertemente a él y le contestó:

- Yo también te quiero, Ry.

Ryan la cogió por sus hombros, la apartó un poco de él, y luego de mirarla unos segundos, la besó intensamente, sintiéndose muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Gabriella encontró una carta de Troy en su casillero, que decía que la iba a esperar al mediodía en su lugar secreto, así que Gabriella le dijo a sus amigas que iba a avanzar una tarea y fue a encontrarse con él. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, lo vió sentado mirando hacia el paisaje, así que se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola, Troy. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- Hola, Gaby. – le contestó él volteando hacia ella – Si, quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros... ya sabes, la discusión.

- Ah, bueno.

- Escucha, yo sé que exágere un poco cuando me enojé por no poder ensayar ayer y empecé a criticar el hecho de que tuvieras que acercarte a Ryan, por eso quería pedirte disculpas. – dijo Troy velozmente cogiendo la mano de Gabriella, y luego agregó – Aunque entenderé perfectamente si estás molesta...

- ¡Troy! – lo cortó Gabriella sonriéndole – Esta bien, no estoy molesta contigo.

- ¿No? – preguntó él sorprendido.

- No. Es lindo que te hayas puesto celoso... – empezó ella sonriendo y cogiendo también la mano de su novio – y digamos que entiendo un poco tu reacción, pero quiero que sepas que todo está saliendo bien con el plan y quizá termine antes de lo que esperábamos.

- Excelente. – dijo Troy acercándose y besándola. Luego le preguntó – Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó ayer para que digas que todo va bien? ¿Te contó Ryan sobre él y Sharpay?

- No exactamente. Bueno, Ryan me acompañó a mi casa y hablamos mucho, así que creo que nos tenemos mucha más confianza ahora... solo hay un pequeño detalle...

- Dime. – agregó Troy sin saber qué esperar.

- Le dije que habíamos peleado, pero exageré un poco las cosas para tener una razón para acercarme a él, así que sería mejor que no digamos nada de que nos hemos amistado... solo por un par de días más.

Troy accedió sólo porque los siguientes días eran fin de semana y no tendría que actuar mucho como si estuvieran peleados aún.

- Bueno. Y, ¿qué te parece si más tarde nos demoramos un poco en salir y te acompaño a tu casa sin que nos vean?

- Ehm... no creo que pueda, Troy.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque Ryan y Sharpay me van a llevar en su auto.

- Bien. – contestó Troy no muy convencido - ¿Y qué tal si mañana voy a tu casa?

- No lo sé, Troy. Yo te llamo más tarde y te confirmo, ¿ya?

- Ok, pero no te olvides.

- Claro que no. – dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios – Ahora voy a ir bajando para que no nos vean salir juntos. Hablamos más tarde, Troy.

Troy se quedó sentado mirando a Gabriella irse, alegre de haber solucionado todo con ella. Y cuando se fue, dijo en voz baja para sí mismo:

- Si logramos solucionar el problema de Ryan y Sharpay con este plan, los Evans me van a deber un favor enorme... especialmente Ryan si se acerca mucho a Gaby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella se acercó a Ryan; él estaba parado junto a su auto, hablando con Sharpay, que ya se había sentado en el asiento al lado del conductor.

- Hola Ryan, hola, Sharpay. – dijo Gabriella.

- Hola, Gaby. – le contestó Ryan, mientras Sharpay le sonreia desde dentro del auto.

Luego, Ryan abrió la puerta de atrás del auto para que pasara y ella se acomodó detrás de Sharpay. Y cuando Ryan había subido al auto, lo encendió para iniciar el recorrido a la casa de Gabriella. Después de estar un rato en silencio, Ryan habló para iniciar una conversación:

- ¿Supieron lo que pasó hoy en la clase de deportes?

- No. – contestaron Gabriella y Sharpay al unísono, lo cuál hizo reir a Ryan.

Ellas también se rieron, hasta que finalmente Sharpay preguntó:

- ¿Pero qué pasó? Cuéntanos.

- Bien. – dijo él mirando rápidamente a Sharpay de una forma que a Gabriella le pareció sospechosa – Uno de los chicos del equipo de basketball estaba corriendo distraido y se chocó contra el entrenador Bolton. – Ryan tuvo que detenerse unos segundos porque el recordar ese momento hacía que se riera mucho y no podía seguir.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Gabriella riéndose también - ¿A quién le pasó eso?

- A Green. – contestó él, recuperando el aliento – Green fue el que ganó una nariz sangrando y un castigo por correr pensando en cualquier cosa menos la clase.

- ¿En serio lo castigaron? – dijo Sharpay, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Ryan por burlarse tanto – No seas cruel, no te rias.

- Vamos, Shar, tu también te estás riendo. Y, por cierto, si lo castigaron. Escuché que el lunes después de su entrenamiento tendrá que quedarse con el entrenador a ordenar documentos.

- Pobre. – siguió Sharpay, pero no podía evitar sonreir tratando de imaginarse a Green chocando con el entrenador Bolton.

Y el resto del recorrido a la casa de Gabriella, estuvieron comentando acerca del "incidente" y riéndose, hasta que finalmente y Ryan bajó para acompañar a Gabriella hasta la puerta.

- Adios, Sharpay. – dijo Gabriella antes de ir hacia su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, le dijo a Ryan antes de que se despidiera.

- Parece que Sharpay y tú ya arreglaron todo, ¿verdad?

- Ehm... se podría decir que sí... sinceramente, es una larga historia.

- Entonces, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde?

- Creo que no. – contestó Ryan inmediatamente porque Gabriella lo preguntó tan rápido que no le dió tiempo para pensar en ninguna excusa.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato para hablar?

- Bien. – dijo él un poco dudoso, y de pronto recordó algo que casi había olvidado - ¿Te paso a recoger a las 3? Es que no puedo salir mucho tiempo porque mis papás llegan hoy de su viaje y probablemente quieran almorzar y cenar con nosotros, ya sabes.

- Claro, es excelente. Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 3. – agregó Gabriella dándole un beso muy rápido en la mejilla y entrando a su casa.

Ryan regresó caminando al auto, pensando en la salida con Gabriella el sábado y en la llegada de sus padres esa noche. Subió y Sharpay le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasó ahí?

- Pasaron dos cosas. – contestó Ryan aún un poco confunfido – La primera es que Gabriella me invitó a salir mañana en la tarde para conversar.

Sharpay dió un pequeño salto al oir ésto y volteó a mirarlo.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Que sí, ¿qué más podía decir? Me lo dijo muy rápido. – le contestó Ryan y de pronto desvió la mirada para agrefar – Lo que sí hice, fue decirle que no podría estar con ella mucho tiempo... ya que hoy en la noche llegan papá y mamá.

Sharpay sintió un nudo en su estómago. Había olvidado por completo que ese día llegarían sus padres.

- Entonces creo que deberíamos apurarnos en ir a casa, ya que no sabemos a qué hora llegarán.

Ryan asintió, encendió el auto y en menos de 15 minutos ya habían llegado a su casa. Él estaba nervioso, pero quería que ella estuviera lo más tranquila que le fuera posible, así que cuando entraron a su casa, la cogió de la mano, la acercó a él y la beso dulcemente. Ella le devolvió el beso, y cuando se separaron, Ryan la abrazó y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Lo nuestro es demasiado fuerte como para que nos separen. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo pase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde, mientras Gabriella hacías sus tareas, pensaba en qué tanto estaba funcionando su plan, porque las miradas que Ryan le daba a Sharpay la hacían dudar de que estuviera olvidándose de lo que sentía por ella o dándose cuenta de que era un error. Por otra parte, Troy diría el lunes que todo estaba bien entre ellos, así que su última oportunidad con Ryan sería en la salida del sábado.

Haría que le dijera todo lo que pasaba con Sharpay, y ella le haría ver que estaba equivocado. Lo intentaría de todas las formas posibles, y si ninguna funcionaba, sería hora de un plan más radical, el plan "B".

Ahora solo tenía que llamar a Troy para decirle que ni podía salir con él al día siguiente, aunque esto no le gustaría mucho a él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan miró su reloj y vió que eran las 8:00 pm. Había pasado las últimas 2 horas trabajando en su proyecto de química y haciendo otras tareas, y ahora que al fin había terminado, quería sentir un abrazo de Sharpay, y aún más sabiendo que cuando llegaran sus padres, su tiempo con ella sería mucho más corto.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de ella y entró porque la puerta estaba abierta. Sharpay estaba sentada en su escritorio escuchando música y trabajando en su computadora, y no lo sintió llegar. Ryan se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazó.

- Hola, Shar.

- ¡Ryan! Me asustaste. – dijo Sharpay, quitándose los audífonos de su iPod, poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryan.

Lo que siguieron, fueron más de cinco minutos de intensos abrazos y besos; los brazos de Ryan rodeaban la cintura de Sharpay, como trantando de que nunca se apartara de él.

Y de pronto, Sharpay dejó de besarlo.

- ¿Oíeste eso? – le preguntó.

Ryan no contestó nada, aunque él también había oído un ruido, así que la tomó de la mano y salieron al pasillo para ver por una de las ventanas que dejaba ver la cochera de la casa.

- Son mamá y papá. – dijo Ryan apartando la vista de la ventana.

- Pensé que llegarían mar tarde. – agregó Sharpay.

Estaba tan acostumbreda a que sus padres estuvieran fuera de casa, que no se daba cuenta de cuando llegaban o se iban, pero ahora que estaba con Ryan, quería pasar más tiempo sola con él.

- Creo que será mejor que bajemos a recibirlos. – dijo finalmente Ryan, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Sharpay lo detuvo, cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Ryan, espera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shar?

Ella no contestó nada, sino que lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó. Ryan no se opuso al beso, pero tuvo que detenerlo cuando oyó la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz de su mamá llamándolos.

Cuando apartó a Sharpay, Ryan pudo ver una lágrima cayendo por su rostro. Se la secó tiernamente, y ella pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y bajó las escaleras. Ryan la siguió, concentrándose lo más posible para disimular frente a sus papás, y vió a Sharpay acercarse corriendo a su papá, diciéndole con una sonrisa en el rostro:

- Hola, papá, hola, mamá. Los extrañé mucho. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

Ryan también sonrió y se acercó a su mamá a abrazarla, pensando.

_- "No hay duda de que Sharpay es la mejor actriz de East High... ahora es mi turno para demostrar que soy el mejor actor."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Al día siguiente)_

Ryan estaba terminando de cambiarse para su salida con Gabriella, y mientras se ponía los zaàtos y se peinaba, solo pensaba en qué le diría si le preguntaba sobre él y Sharpay. En ese momento, se sobresaltó porque alguien abrió su puerta.

- Hola, Ryan, veo que ya estás listo. – le dijo su papá entrando al cuarto.

- Hola, papá. Si, ya casi estoy listo.

- Te has arreglado muy bien, ¿es para alguien especial? – siguió Marc Evans sentándose en la cama de Ryan.

Ryan no tenía una relación perfecta con su papá, ya que casi no hablaban, pero sabía que trataba de conversar con él cuando podía.

- Solo voy a salir con una amiga, papá. – le contestó sonriéndole.

- ¿La conozco?

- Claro, es Gabriella Montez. – Ryan estaba seguro de que la recordaba; era imposible que hubiera olvidado a Gaby después de que ella y Troy se habían quedado con los protagónicos, y Sharpay no había dejado de hablar de eso durante semanas.

- Así que Gabriella, ¿no? Interesante... – dijo con una mirada de complicidad – creo que siempre supe que esa chica te gustaba.

- ¿De que hablas, papá? Gaby solamente es mi amiga.

- Esta bien, hijo, solo dilo. Si quieres que no le diga a mamá, yo me quedo callado.

- No es mamá quién me preocupa en este momento. – dijo Ryan, y en ese momento volteó a ver a su papá porque se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por suerte, lo entendió de otra manera.

- Entonces supongo que te refieres a que a Sharpay no le agrada mucho Gabriella, ¿verdad?

- Si... algo así. – contestó Ryan cuidando cada palabra que decía.

Su papá se rió, se puso de pie y se acercó a Ryan. En ese momento, Sharpay, que quería hablar con Ryan antes de que se fuera, decidio quedarse detrás de puerta a oir lo que decían.

- Tranquilo, Ryan, tu hermana se pondrá celosa al principio porque nunca has tenido nada con otra chica, pero ya se va a acostumbrar.

Sharpay esperaba oir una respuesta por parte de Ryan, pero él solo se limitó a sonreirle a su papá y asentir.

- Bueno, galán. – dijo Marc Evans devolviendole la sonrisa a su hijo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Diviértete en tu cita con Gabriella.

Luego caminó hacia la puerta y cuando lo abrió, encontró a Sharpay.

- Hija, ¿qué haces parada aquí?

- Ehm... iba a pedirle unas anotaciones a Ryan... para un trabajo.

- Bien, pero no lo distraigas mucho porque tiene que salir temprano. – le dijo a Sharpay sonriente.

Sharpay forzó una sonrisa, espero a ver que su papá bajara las escaleras, y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Ryan.

- Wow, te ves increíble. – dijo volteando hacia Ryan y acercándose a él – ¿En serio era necesario que te arreglaras tanto por Gabriella?

- No es por Gaby. – le contestó él cogiéndole las manos, y luego sonrió y agregó - ¿Me parece que estás un poco celosa?

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué estaría celosa? En especial después de haber oido a papá muy emocionado por tu "cita".

Ryan se rió y la abrazó, y mientras lo hacía, vió en su reloj que eran las 2:40 de la tarde y le había dicho a Gabriella que llegaría a las 3.

- ¡Rayos! Se me está haciendo tarde, Shar. Tengo que irme.

- Bueno. – dijo ella poniendo cara de tristeza – Pero, ¿no te vas a despedir de mí?

Ryan la miró, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Finalmente se separaron y después de que él le promeriera que no llegaría tarde, cogió su casaca, las llaves del auto, y salió a recoger a Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, Ryan y Gabriella estaban en el cine viendo una película de suspenso. Todo iba bien, hasta que Ryan notó que ella se estaba empezando a acercar demasiado, y buscaba cualquier excusa para cogerle la mano o tratar de esconderse detrás de su hombro. Y, de repente, le llegó un mensaje de texto de Sharpay, y empezaron una pequeña conversación.

"**Hola, Ry, ¿cómo la estás pasando?"**

"**La película no está mal, pero sería mejor si estuviera contigo. ¿Tú?"**

"**Estoy aburrida y te extraño :S"**

"**Yo también te extraño muchísimo"**

"**Te amo, Ry 3"**

"**Yo también, Shar 3"**

Ryan terminó de escribir el último mensaje, cuando de pronto, Gabriella dió un salto de miedo por una escena de la película y no perdió tiempo para abrazarce a él.

_- "¿Qué le pasa a Gabriella?"_

Eso era lu único que pasaba por la cabeza de Ryan, cuando le llegó el siguiente mensaje de Sharpay:

"**¿Qué tanto me amas:)"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay estaba acostada en su cama, terminando de mandarle un mensaje a Ryan, cuando su mamá entró a su habitación y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué haces, hija?

- Nada, solo terminando de mandar un mensaje. – le contestó Sharpay rápidamente mirándo su celular.

- Y cuéntame, ¿qué hicieron esta semana? – empezó Mary Evans tratando de iniciar una conversación con su hija, porque la había notado un poco distraida durante el almuerzo.

- No mucho, ya sabes, la escuela, tareas y ensayos para las audiciones.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y cómo les fue en los ensayos? ¿Ya les dieron una escena?

- Si. – dijo Sharpay sabiendo que debía omitir el tema del beso – Es una escena con una canción, "I knew I love you".

- Suena bien, ¿ya tienen la letra?

- Una parte, pero Kelsi tiene que darnos el CD con la música y la letra completa para practicar mejor. Justamente debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento a dejarme esas cosas.

- Excelente. – le dijo Mary Evans a Sharpay, dándose cuenta repentinamente del anillo que su hija llevaba puesto - ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo? No lo había visto antes.

- ¿Este anillo? – contestó velozmente Sharpay tratando de no parecer nerviosa – No, no es nada, lo encontré entre mis cosas.

Sharpay se sacó el anillo del dedo y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama, justo en el momento en que le llegaba un mensaje. Ella empezó a leerlo, cuando su papá se asomó a la puerta y le dijo:

- Sharpay, tu amiga Kelsi está abajo y dice que te trae algo.

- Gracias, papá. – respondió dejando su celular junto al anillo y luego se dirigió a su mamá – Vuelvo en seguida.

Mary Evans vió a su hija salir de la habitación y después dirigió su vista al anillo sobre la mesa. Estaba segura de que no lo había visto antes, así que se acercó y lo cogió. Era muy lindo, demasiado como para no recordarlo, y antes de dejarlo en su sitio, notó una grabación _"S y R"_ que la confundió mucho. Ryan y Sharpay nunca tuvieron un anillo así, y no conocía ningún amigo de Sharpay cuyo nombre empezara con "R".

Finalmente dejó el anillo donde estaba y su mirada volteó hacia el celular. Sharpay había dejado el mensaje abierto sin darse cuenta y Mary Evans no pudo evitar leerlo:

"**Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie."**

Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Su hija tenía novio? Aparentemente sí, y parecía algo muy serio, así que presionó un botón para ver quién lo había mandado y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos:

"_REMITENTE : Ryan"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de ver la película, Ryan y Gabriella habían ido a comer un helado, y para suerte de Ryan, Gabriella no le había preguntado nada sobre él y Sharpay. Terminaron el helado, y subieron al auto para que la llevara a su casa. Ya en el auto, Ryan encendió la radio, escucharon "Just so you know" de Jesse McCartney, y terminaron cantandola los dos, riéndose.

- ¡Me encanta esa canción! – dijo Gabriella entre risas.

- ¡A mi también! ¿Tienes el último CD? – le preguntó Ryan.

- No, aún no lo he comprado. – contestó ella.

- Si quieres hacemos una parada en mi casa y te lo presto.

- ¿En serio? Sería genial. Ryan, gracias.

Ryan sonrió y empezó a dirigirse a su casa. Estaban casi por llegar, cuando comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia, así que una vez que Ryan estacionó en la puerta de su casa, bajó primero de auto y cubrió a Gabriella con su casaca para que entrara si mojarse.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, se encontraron con el papá de Ryan que les preguntó:

- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal les fue?

- Muy bien, señor Evans, gracias. – contestó educadamente Gabriella.

- Si, todo muy bien. Ehm... voy a prestarle un CD a Gaby antes de llevarla a su casa, así que ya volvemos.

Ryan tomó a Gabriella de la mano y subieron las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

- Tu papá es muy agradable. – dijo Gabriella.

- Si, lo es... estaba muy emociando por nuestra salida. – agregó Ryan sonriéndole y acercándose a su escritorio a buscar el CD.

Gabriella no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando como buscaba el CD, mientras pensaba que no había aprovechado su oportunidad de hacerle ver a Ryan que estaba equivocado. Pero la loca idea de que había actitudes de Ryan que la hacían ver que no todo estaba perdido, cruzó por su mente.

- En verdad la pasé muy bien contigo, Ryan. – empezó a decir acercándose lentamente a él.

- Yo tambíen. – contestó Ryan sin dejar de buscar – Fue muy divertido... ¡Lo encontré!

Ryan levantó el CD en su mano y cuando volteó, se dio cara a cara con Gabriella, que estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

Empezó a abrir la boca para preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero antes de que dijera nada, Gabriella lo jaló hacia ella cogiendo con una mano el cuello de su camisa, y con la otra, lo abrazó por el cuello, para finalmente, empezar a besarlo.

Justo en ese instante, Sharpay abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar que se le cayera de las manos el CD y la letra de la canción que le había llevado Kelsi, al ver a su amiga Gabriella, besándose con su hermano, pero sobre todo, con el chico que Sharpay amaba más que a nada, Ryan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Uhh no me maten por haberlo dejado en eso XD espara el suspenso del siguiente capítulo. Bueno los señores Evans ya llegaron y la mamá empieza a sospechar algo. Por cierto el siguiente capítulo se llama "Celos" y prometo que va a estar muy bueno. Una pequeña anotación: el chico Green existe en verdad y aparece en la película, yo no lo invente; lo interpreta el bailarín Jared Murillo y lo nombre en esa situación porque a mi hermana no le cae muy bien XD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 9. Junto con el capítulo 10: "Celos", voy a subir un avance de mi siguiente fanfic :D Hasta el siguiente capítulo._**


	10. Celos

_**Hola a todos! Disculpen que me haya demorado, pero los que leyeron los avances de mi nuveo fanfic "Accidentally in love" saben que estoy de viaje y por eso no tengo mucho tiempo, pero aqui esta por fin el capítulo 10 XD**_

_**I knew I love you**_

**_Capítulo 10: Celos_**

Sharpay no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En un segundo, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente_, "¿todo lo que le había dicho Ryan era mentira?"._

Ryan oyó el CD de Sharpay caer al suelo, justo en el momento en que apartaba a Gabriella y volteaba a mirar hacia la puerta. Su rostro palideció al ver a Sharpay parada ahí con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

- Sharpay, no es lo que tú crees... – empezó a decir él acercándose a ella.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa pordría ser? – lo interrumpió ella dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Ryan corrió a alcanzarla y la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo:

- Deja que te explique, Shar.

- ¡Déjame Ryan! Y no me vuelvas a decir "Shar". – le gritó Sharpay, haciendo que Ryan la suelte, y luego corrió a su cuarto y se encerró dentro.

- ¡Sharpay! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Déjame explicate, por favor! – dijo Ryan en voz alta tocando fuertemente la puerta.

Ella no respondió, sino que se echó en su cama y empezó a llorar. En ese momento, a causa de ruido, Marc Evans subía apuradamente las escaleras, seguido de su esposa.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – le preguntó a Ryan, que seguía frente a la puerta de Sharpay.

Él no contestó nada, y en el silencio se podía oir el llanto desde dentro de la habitación. Marc puso cara de preocupación al escuchar a su hija llorando así y culpó a Ryan, cosa que siempre hacía, fuera de él la culpa o no.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?!

Ryan estaba totalmente paralizado y su mirada pasaba de la puerta de la habitación de Sharpay, a su mamá y luego a su papá, que al ver que no respondía, lo cogió por los hombros y le gritó:

- ¡Ryan Evans! Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿qué le has hecho a Sharpay?

Él bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas. Se sentía muy mal y terriblemente confundido, y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, su papá tenía que tratarlo como si fuera un perfecto desconocido que intentaba hacerle daño a Sharpay. Mary Evans supuso que lo que había pasado había tenido que ver con Gabriella y su cita con Ryan, y después de lo que había leído en la tarde, estaba casi segura de eso.

- Marc, déjalo, ya nos contará que paso, luego.

Marc Evans miró a sus esposa y soltó a Ryan, el cuál caminó rápidamente a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

Gabriella, que estaba parada junto a la cama de Ryan, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver y sabía que era su culpa. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente se acercó a Ryan y colocando una mano en su hombro, le dijo:

- Ryan, lo siento mucho, yo...

- Déjalo así, Gabriella. Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. – la interrumpió él poniendose de pie y secándose las lágrimas.

Ella trató de explicarle lo que había pasado, pero él no la dejó hablar; estaba dolido y decepcionado de ella, así que cogió el CD que le iba a prestar y se lo entregó diciendole sin mirarla:

- Toma, ahora vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Gabriella salió con Ryan hacia el auto y durante todo el camino, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Cuando él estacionó frente a la casa de Gabriella, ella supo que debía hacer todo lo posible para reparar su error, así que volteó hacia él y le dijo:

- Ryan, sobre lo que pasó...

- Escucha, Gabriella. – la volvió a interrumpir – En verdad prefiero no hablar de eso.

- Es que tengo que explicarte porqué lo hice.

- Déjalo así...

- ¡Todo era parte de un plan! – dijo Gabriella finalmente, sin poder callar más.

- ¿Qué? – volteó a mirarla Ryan completamente sorprendido.

- Lo siento mucho, Ryan. Troy, las chicas y yo, hicimos un plan para hacerles ver a Sharpay y a tí que estaban equivados respecto a lo que sentían y bueno... pensé que besándote entenderías... lo siento.

Ryan no podía creer lo que Gabriella le estaba diciendo, y miraba al volante tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo, pero no lo lograba. Gabriella, por su parte, miraba a Ryan en busca de alguna respuesta.

- Ryan, por favor, dime algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – dijo después de un rato recostando su cabeza en el asiento del auto y mirando luego a Gabriella – Confiaba en tí, Gaby.

- Puedes seguir confiando en mi, Ryan.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber cuándo me estes mintiendo otra vez? Como cuando me dijiste sobre tu pelea con Troy y las salidas conmigo... creí que por fin tenía una amiga, pero creo que fui un ingenuo.

- No fuiste ingenuo, yo te fallé... pero creeme que no te mentí sobre mi discusión con Troy. – empezó Gabriella mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, no sabía que su amistad era tan importante para Ryan, y lo había arruinado todo – Y es cierto también que me divierto y la paso muy bien contigo... porque en verdad te considero un gran amigo. La única razón por la que hicimos este plan fue que queríamos ayudarlos, a tí y a Sharpay.

Gabriella abrió la puerta y bajó del auto. Ryan se dió cuenta de que ella estaba siendo sincera y no creía que lo hubiera hecho con mala intención. Es más, ella no sabía que Sharpay entraría en ese momento para verlo todo. Ryan no quería perder a su amiga ahora que tenía problemas con Sharpay, así que también bajó del auto y la alcanzó.

- Espera, Gaby. Disculpa por lo que te dije, la verdad es que si te creo, solo que aún estoy un poco confundido por todo lo que pasó.

- Yo te entiendo, Ryan, y sé que tienes muchas razones para estarlo. – ella hizo una pausa antes de preguntarle – Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

- Si, estamos bien. – contestó él sonriéndole.

Gabriella lo abrazó, pero se separó de él inmediatamente, diciendo:

- Disculpa, no debí hacer eso.

- Tranquila, Gaby. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí. – le respondió asintiendo y sonriendo. De pronto recordó algo que le había dado mucha curiosidad – Ryan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres contestar, esta bien.

- Claro, dime.

- Es que me sorprendió mucho la reacción de tu papá... se molestó mucho contigo y no sabía lo que había pasado.

Ryan miró al suelo y dudó un poco antes de contestar, pero Gabriella le inspiraba mucha confianza a pesar de todo, y además, había estado ahí y había visto todo.

- Así es mi papá... digamos que tiene un poco de preferencia hacia Sharpay. Supongo que porque es su hija mujer, ya sabes... pero siempre ha sido así.

Gabriella sabía que lo que había visto, era algo más que "un poco de preferencia", pero no dijo nada más del tema, y Ryan se empezó a despedir.

- Bueno, mejor regreso a mi casa y trato de solucionar todo por allá.

- Todo va a salir bien. – le dio ánimos Gabriella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos en la escuela, y disculpa otra vez por todo lo que pasó.

- No te preocupes. Adios.

Ryan subió a su auto y empezó a conducir hacia su casa, pensando en las explicaciones que tendría que darle, no solo a Sharpay, sino también a su papá.

Mientras, Gabriella, ya en su habitación, daba vueltas en su mente a todo lo que había pasado y pensaba en cómo le contaría a Troy que había besado a Ryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan llegó a su casa y subió al cuarto de Sharpay para hablar con ella, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, escuchó la voz de su mamá:

- No va a servir de nada, Ryan. No quiere abrirle a nadie.

- Es que en verdad necesito hablar con ella. – dijo Ryan un poco frustrado – Tengo que explicarle.

- Dale un tiempo. – insistió Mary Evans – Cuando esté más tranquila, hablas con ella. Por ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a tu cuarto y me explicas un poco lo que pasó?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé bien. – empezó Ryan, dudando sobre si debía decirle a su mamá del beso que le dió Gabriella – Creo que está celosa porque cree que pasa algo entre Gaby y yo.

- Y... ¿tiene razón? ¿Pasa algo entre Gabriella y tú?

- No, mamá, solo somos amigos.

- Entoces, sigo sin comprender la reacción de Sharpay.

- Yo tampoco. – dijo rápidamente Ryan, tratando de terminar la conversación – Y no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso ahora, mamá, ¿podemos seguir luego?

Mary Evans asintió y Ryan caminó hacia su habitación. No se sentía para nada bien y lo único que quería era solucionar todo con Sharpay. Se recostó en su cama con su laptop y decidió que debía escribir en su blog.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hola? – contestó Troy el teléfono.

- Hola, Troy, soy Gaby.

- Ah, hola, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien, pero un poco preocupada porque no logré nada con Ryan.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que debemos empezar el "plan B"?

- Eso creo... Troy, escucha, no quiero mentirte sobre algo que pasó hoy, pero no quiero que te molestes, porque todo fue por el plan... – empezó Gabriella.

- Vamos, Gaby, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? – dijo él en broma, y agregó riéndose - ¿Acaso besaste a Ryan?

- Bueno, la verdad... si.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, pero no te molestes, ya hay suficientes problemas por ese beso que no significó nada. Tú sabes que era por el plan.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- Sharpay vió todo y ahora esta muy molesta, se encerró en su cuarto y luego vi una reacción muy extraña del señor Evans.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, cuéntame.

Gabriella le explicó lo que había visto y lo que le había dicho Ryan sobre eso después.

- Bueno, si, es bastante extraño. – estuvo de acuerdo Troy – Por cierto, ¿cómo te contó eso Ryan? ¿No se molestó por el beso?

- Si, claro que si, pero tuve que explicarle que era parte de un plan.

- Uhm... entonces creo que debo llamar a Sharpay para decirle que no se moleste. – sugirió Troy – Y decirle que todo fue un plan.

- No, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo ya hablé con Kelsi y ella le va a explicar todo.

- Ah, bueno, genial. Entonces, ¿el lunes hablamos del nuevo plan?

- Si, el lunes, con los demás.

- Bien, solo espero que en este plan no entren besos. – dijo bromeando - Entonces hablamos mañana, Gaby.

- Ok, te quiero mucho Troy.

- Yo igual.

Gabriella colgó sintiéndose tranquila de que Troy reaccionara tan bien sobre el beso con Ryan y empezó a pensar en el "plan B".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hoy fue un día muy, muy extraño. Comenzando con que hoy fue mi primera cita con alguien que no fuera mi hermana._

_Toda la cita estuvo bien; fuimos a ver una película y luego a comer helados. El problema empezó cuando vinimos a mi casa porque le prometí que le prestaría un CD. Yo lo estaba buscando en mi habitación y cuando volteé, ella me besó._

_Y eso no es todo. Para empeorar las cosas, mi hermana vió todo y hasta ahora sigue encerrada en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie._

_Por suerte, ya solucioné todo con mi amiga y ella me explicó porque me besó, pero espero solucionar todo con mi hermana._

_Espero que mañana sea un día más tranquilo y pueda explicarle todo lo que pasó... que entienda que ella es la única que me importa y que la amo como a nadie."_

Sharpay terminó de leer la última entrada del blog de Ryan, pensando: _"¿Debía perdonarlo?" "¿Sería cierto que la razón de Gabriella era lo sufientemente buena para solucionar todo?"_

Pero finalmente se echó en su cama y, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y empezando a llorar otra vez esa noche, se dijo a sí misma:

_- "Los ví besándose y no hay excusa para eso. Además él ya arregló todo con ella... así que es posible que sí sienta algo por Gabriella... ¿qué debo hacer? Me duele mucho lo que vi, pero lo amo y no quiero perderlo..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PDV Mary Evans_

_- "¿Era posible que estuviera pasando algo entre Ryan y Sharpay? ¿Qué podía haber sido tan grave para causar esa reacción de Sharpay esa tarde? ¿Tendría que ver con el mensaje que había leído?"_

Esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente y no me dejaban dormir. De pronto vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era media noche, así que me levanté despacio para no despertar a mi esposo y caminé por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Sharpay. Su puerta seguía cerrada, pero supuse que ya estaría dormida porque no se oía nada dentro. Luego volteé y me di cuenta de que la luz de la habitación de Ryan seguía encendida; caminé hacia allá y abrí lentamenta la puerta.

Ryan estaba dormido, medio sentado en su cama con su laptop en sus piernas. Me acerqué y tomé la laptop para colocarla sobre el escritorio, cuando leí lo que aparentemente el acababa de escribir en una clase de diario. _"... la amo como a nadie." _Eran casi las mismas palabras que había leído en el celular de Sharpay esa tarde, y el beso con Gabriella del que hablaba ahí Ryan, era probablemente la razón de que mi hija estuviera encerrada en su cuarto. _¿Era tan fuerte lo que sentían que no les importaría decirlo siendo hermanos? ¿O ya se habrían dado cuenta de la verdad? _Dirigí mi mirada hacia Ryan, seguía dormido, y cuando iba a cerrar la laptop, apareció el protector de pantalla con una presentación de fotos. Me sonreí al ver fotos de ellos de pequeños y otras más actuales con sus amigos, pero la última foto fue inesperada. Había sido tomada aparentemente por Ryan, donde salían él y Sharpay, y estaban uno tan cerca del otro, que casi podía adivinar el beso que seguía.

Cerré la laptop sin poder creer lo que había visto, y justo en ese momento, Ryan se movió un poco en su cama. Me acerqué a él y lo sacudí un poco del hombro para decirle que se acostar; y cuando se despertó, volteó a mirarme e inmediatamente me preguntó:

- ¿Y Sharpay? ¿Ya salió de su cuarto? ¿Hablaste con ella?

- No, sigue encerrada en su habitación. – le contesté automáticamente, recordando todo lo que había visto ese día – Acuéstate bien, Ryan, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella.

Cuando se echó acaricé su cabello y luego me dirigí a la puerta. Apagué la luz, volteé a mirarlo antes de irme y viéndolo dormido, dije en voz baja:

- Disculpa por no haberte dicho la verdad antes, espero que cuando la sepas no sea demasiado tarde.

Luego caminé hacia mi habitación, pensando en que los observaría bien antes de decirle a mi esposo lo que estaba pasando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Troy, un amigo te busca afuera. – le dijo su mamá a Troy, el domingo a medio día.

Troy abrió la puerta de su casa y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Zeke.

- Zeke, hola. ¿Qué pasó?

- Tú deberías decirme eso. – dijo él muy serio.

- No te entiendo, hermano.

- Yo creo que entiendes perfectamente. Me refiero a los Evans y a ustedes apoyandolos en toda esta locura.

Troy jaló a Zeke hacia adentro de la casa, dándose cuenta de que hablaba en serio y que parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿De qué hablas, Zeke? – le preguntó tratando de hacer dudar a su amigo.

- Vamos, Troy, hablo de Ryan y Sharpay saliendo juntos, y ustedes siendo complices de todo. – contestó irritado – Solo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que todo esto está mal? Y yo no pienso quedarme callado, ni de brazos cruzados.

Zeke empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Troy lo detuvo, pues sabía que debía evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

- No puedes, Zeke, no debes hacer nada.

- Claro que puedo. Tienen que darse cuenta de que todo está muy mal.

- Escucha, no entiendes. No es culpa de nadie, porque nadie escoge de quién se enamora, ni puede evitarlo una vez que sucede; y claro que sé que es una situación complicada, pero creeme que intentamos de todo y lo que sienten va muy en serio, no es un capricho, ni nada parecido.

Zeke se quedó mirando a su amigo, que parecia estar siendo completamente sincero, y luego se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada. Cuando estaba abriéndola para irse, Troy le preguntó:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ten en cuenta que puedes lastimar a mucha gente.

- No voy a hacer nada. – dijo Zeke – No apruebo ni apoyo lo que hacen y creo que no es lo que yo diga lo que va a hacer daño. – y volteando a mirar a Troy, agregó – Tarde o temprano, todo se sabe, amigo.

Y luego cerró la puerta, dejando a Troy muy preocupado por lo que había dicho. Ahora estaba seguro de que apoyaba completamente a los Evans y hablar con Zeke le había hecho entender que tendrían que ayudarlos. Hablaría con Gabriella y con sus amigos para empezar inmediatamente con el "plan B", y tenían que hacerlo bien. Era la única forma de descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 7:00 pm del domingo y Sharpay no había salido de su cuarto; había perdido que le llevaran la comida a su habitación y había evitado hablar con Ryan y sus papás.

Ryan estaba en su cama escuchando música, cuando su mamá entró y le dijo:

- Ryan, tu papá y yo vamos a ir a una reunión; regresaremos tarde, así que acuéstate temprano porque mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. Ya le avisamos a Sharpay.

Él asintió y cuando sintió que se encendía el auto de sus papás minutos después, caminó hacia el cuarto de Sharpay.

- ¡Sharpay! ¿Puedes abrirme? Papá y mamá han salido, creo que ahora podemos hablar de lo que pasó. – dijo tocando la puerta.

Pero ella no respondió, así que él se sentó en el piso, junto a la puerta de Sharpay, pensando:

_- "En algun momento tendrá que salir"._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hola. – contestó Sharpay su celular, al ver que Kelsi la estaba llamando.

- Hola, Sharpay. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy mal. – dijo sentándose en su cama.

- Me enteré de todo, Gabriella me contó... – empezó a decir Kelsi, pero Sharpay la interrumpió.

- No quiero hablar de ese tema, Kelsi.

- Escucha, Sharpay, tienes que saber esto. Todo fue un plan que hicimos, Ryan no tuvo la culpa del beso.

Sharpay se quedó sin palabaras; su amiga había dicho todo muy rápido, como para no darle oportunidad de ninguna interrupción, así que le dijo:

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Puedes explicarme todo lentamente, por favor?

Kelsi le contó con todos los detalles el plan con el cual ellos se darían cuenta de que estaban equivocados, agregando finalmente:

- Claro, que ahora sabemos que todo va en serio, pero creeme que el beso fue parte del plan. Gabriella está perfectamente con Troy y tú no debes molestarte con Ryan.

- Gracias por decirme todo, Kelsi. ¿Te parece bien si hablamos mañana en la escuela? Creo que debo aclarar algo con Ryan.

- Si, esta bien. Adiós.

- Adiós. – dijo Sharpay antes de colgar el celular.

Se dirigió a la puerta, sintiendo que necesitaba hablar con Ryan; la abrió y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de él.

Ryan, que seguía sentado junto a la puerta de Sharpay, la vió pasar por su lado rápidamente, así que se puso de pie de un salto y la llamó:

- ¡Sharpay!

Ella dio media vuelta, dándose cuenta de que había estado ahí esperandola todo el tiempo, y se acercó a él.

- Escúchame, Sharpay... – empezó Ryan nerviosamente – lo que pasó ayer... yo... bueno...

- Ya se qué pasó ayer, Ryan. – él la miró sorprendido y ella siguió – Kelsi me explicó todo lo del plan por teléfono y ya sé que no tuviste nada que ver con el beso.

Ryan se acercó más a ella y empezó a acariciar su mejilla.

- Nunca debí dejar que esto pasara. Odio discutir contigo. Discúlpame, Shar... digo, Sharpay.

- ¿Por qué no me dices "Shar"?

- Tú me dijiste que nunca te vuelva a decir así. – contestó él bajando la mirada.

Sharpay lo abrazó y le dijo:

- Tú disculpame a mí, exageré todo antes de escucharte. Debí saber que tú nunca harías algo así.

Ryan se inclinó hacia ella y segundos estaban besándose; cuando se separaron, Sharpay agregó sonriéndole:

- Por cierto, Ry, no tomes en serio lo que digo cuando estoy molesta... puedes llamarme "Shar" cuando quieras. Eres la única persona que me dice así y no pienso cambiar eso por nada, porque te amo.

- Yo tambien te amo, Shar. – contestó Ryan devolviendole la sonrisa y la besó otra vez.

Luego la abrazó fuertemente y se quedaron así varios segundos, tranquilos de haber solucionado todo, sin saber que desde ese momento todo iba a cambiar y nada volvería a ser igual.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_¿Qué les pareció? Ya estoy avanzando el capítulo 11 y supongo que lo publicaré el 28 o el 29 antes de ir al concierto porque después no creo que pueda, el siguiente capítulo se llama "Iniciando el Plan B" y como dice el título, es basicamente el comienzo del plan "B" y otras sorpresas más jeje. Voy a tratar de publicar el primer caítulo de "Accidentally in love" junto con el el 11 porque tambien ya esta casi listo. Dejenme reviews para saber qué les pareció XD_**


	11. Iniciando el plan B

**_Hola a todos! Mil disculpas x la demora, pero cada vez que quería subir este capítulo pasaba algo y tenía que esperar, y si les contara cada cosa que me ha pasado en este último mes... creo que sería un nuevo fanfic jejeje pero finalmente aquí esta. Ojalá les guste XD_**

_**I knew I love you**_

**_Capítulo 11: Iniciando el plan B_**

- ¿Plan B? – preguntó Chad mirando a sus amigos - ¿Había un plan A?

- Si. – le contestó Taylor mientras los demás sonreian por lo que Chad había dicho – El plan A era tratar de que Sharpay y Ryan salieran con otras personas. Por eso Zeke invitó a Sharpay, pero no funcionó porque hizo "más de lo que tenía que hacer", y luego Gaby salió con Ryan y tampoco logró nada.

- Ah. – dijo Chad asintiendo y luego agregó - ¿Y de qué trata exactamente el plan B?

- Es más dificil que el plan A. – empezó Gabriella – Para este nuevo plan, tenemos que buscar pruebas de que Ryan y Sharpay no son hermanos.

- No comprendo. – dijo Jason, que también se había unido a ellos luego de hablar con Kelsi - ¿Qué les hace pensar que no son hermanos?

- ¿Aparte del hecho de que esten saliendo juntos? – respondió Troy mirando a su amigo – Fue una idea que se me ocurrió y si te pones a pensar, tiene sentido, porque lo que les pasa a ellos no es normal entre hermanos.

- Exacto. – lo apoyó Gabriella – Ahora, ¿con qué empezamos el plan?

- Buena pregunta. – dijo Kelsi.

- Creo que deberíamos repartir las tareas. – sugirió Troy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, y durante los siguientes minutos, y cuando eran casi las 5 de la tarde, cada uno tenía ya algo para hacer.

- Bien. – empezó a decir Tayloy – Entonces Gaby y yo trataremos de conseguir la mayor cantidad de información sobre esto a Sharpay.

- Si, y nosotros a Ryan. – siguió Chad, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Troy.

- Y Jason y yo trataremos de sacar los expedientes de Ryan y Sharpay. – dijo Kelsi.

- SI, estoy seguro de que tu tía que trabaja aquí en la escuela te puede ayudar, solo sean convincentes. – agregó bromeando Troy.

- Entonces el miércoles nos reuniremos en mi casa despues de clases, para juntar toda la información que consigamos. – dijo finalmente Gabriella – Recuerden que por ahora, nadie tiene que saber nada.

- ¡Wow! – comentó Chad riéndose – Eso estuvo de película.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Chad y después de unos segundos, todos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No,Ryan! Ya te dije que no puedes hacer los pasos de jazz. ¡Es una canción lenta! – exclamó Sharpay entrando a su casa.

- No es justo. – agregó Ryan caminado detras de ella – Siempre todo se hace a tu manera y no a la mía.

- Madura, Ryan. – dijo Sharpay alzando la mirada.

- Qué bueno verlos actuar normalmente. – dijo Mary Evans sonriendo desde la sala – Parece que arreglaron todo. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Bien. – contestó Ryan dejando su mochila sobre un mueble – Por cierto, nos sorprendió ver tu auto afuera, pensabamos que llegarías en la noche con papá, como siempre.

- Bueno, tenía que recoger unos documentos, así que vine y traje un pastel para ustedes.

- ¡Genial! – la interrumpió su hijo – Voy a comer un poco ahora porque _alguien_ no me dejó terminar mi almuerzo por ir a ensayar.

- Que exagerado eres, Ryan. – dijo Sharpay, pero ella también tenía hambre, así que lo siguió junto con su mamá, y se sirvieron pastel.

Luego de un rato, Mary Evans empezó a notar miradas disimuladas de Ryan a Sharpay y de ella a él también, así que les preguntó:

- Y, ¿ya solucionaron todo con Gabriella?

Ryan y Sharpay se miraron pensando _"¿Cómo sabia su mamá que Gabriella tenía que ver con todo?"_, pero finalmente, Sharpay respondió:

- Si, ya todo esta bien.

- Sharpay, no veo que te quites ese anillo. – siguió insistiendo con las preguntas Mary Evans al notar otra vez el anillo en la mano de su hija – Y hasta ahora no me cuentas de dónde salió.

Ryan tosió un par de veces mirando a Sharpay, la cuál contestó tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

- Ya te dije, mamá, lo tengo hace mucho y lo encontré entre mis cosas.

- Ah, bueno. – dijo Mary Evas, aunque obviamente sabía que no era verdad - ¿En qué momento te lo habremos comprado? Porque no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

- ¿Podemos discutir eso en la noche, mamá? – Sharpay terminó de comer y quiso acabar la conversación – Ryan y yo tenemos que ensayar para las audiciones la próxima semana.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Ryan sin darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Sharpay y recibió como respuesta un fuerte pero disimulado empujón – Si, si, vamos a ensayar.

Mary Evans los vió salir de la cocina y escuchó a Sharpay diciendo:

- La práctica hace la perfección, Ry, no te quejes.

Luego de quedarse un rato más en la cocina, subió a su habitación para recoger los documentos que necesitaba, antes de salir a la oficina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hola, Kelsi. Qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Chelsea Nielsen mientras su sobrina entraba a su oficina.

- Hola, tía. Estoy bien, gracias. – empezó Kelsi, un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a preguntar. Aunque la hermana de su papá y ella tuvieran mucha confianza, no podía evitar los nervios en ese momento – Aunque para ser sincera, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

- Claro, dime, ¿qué necesitas?

- Bueno... digamos que necesito copias de los expedientes de 2 chicos del colegio. ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

Chelsea Nielsen desvió su mirada de la pantalla de su computadora a su sobrina. Era una pregunta poco común, _"¿para qué querría expedientes de la escuela?"._

- Para ayudarte tienes que decirme para qué los necesitas. Como sabes, es información de la escuela.

- Lo se. – dijo Kelsi, sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad – Pero no tengo mucha información yo tampoco, por eso te pido los expedientes... solo puedo decirte que es para ayudar a unos amigos en problemas, no es nada malo, tía.

Kelsi era una chica tranquila, y su tía lo sabía muy bien como para desconfiar de ella, además, nunca le pedía favores así, lo cuál quería decir que los necesitaba de verdad.

- Bien... y, ¿qué expedientes necesitas? – le preguntó aceptando ayudarla.

Por unos segundos, Kelsi sonrió al saber que había conseguido lo que necesitaba, y luego se puso muy seria antes de decir los nombres.

- Ryan y Sharpay Evans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Evans estaba cruzando la sala de su casa para salir hacia su trabajo, cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – dijo contestando.

- Buenas tardes. – contestó en voz baja la persona al otro lado de la linea - ¿Está Sharpay?

- Esta ensayando, ¿quieres dejarle algun mensaje?

- Si, por favor, dígale que la llamó Gabriella, y que cuando pueda me llame porque quiero hablar con ella sobre Ryan y ella... y los ensayos del musical. – agregó Gabriella, aunque no era verdad.

- Claro, yo le digo.

-Gracias.

- De nada. – dijo Mary Evans antes de colgar el teléfono. _"¿Para los ensayos del musical?",_ repitió mentalmente pensando en que Gabriella no había sonado muy convencida.

Decidió que le daría el mensaje a su hija antes de irse, así que empezó a caminar hacia el sótano de la casa (una habitación muy grande que Ryan y Sharpay habían convertido en su sala de ensayos desde hacia mucho tiempo). Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, escuchó la música, y pensó que esperaría a que terminaran de ensayar la canción antes de entrar.

Unos momentos después, la canción terminó, y Mary Evans abrió solo un poco la puerta, pero lo suficiente como para ver a Sharpay abrazada al cuello de Ryan, besándolo.

Dió media vuelta, subió las escaleras, subió a su auto y empezó a dirigirse a su trabajo, totalmente impresionada. Ahora si estaba completamente segura de que lo que sospechaba era cierto y tenía que decirle todo... tenía que buscar el momento oportuno para decirle todo... él tenía que saber la verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan y Sharpay se separaron después del beso y se quedaron mirándose, hasta que finalmente él rompió el silencio.

- Creo que con una actuación así ganaríamos los protagónicos en la obra, ¿verdad?

- Es lo más probable. – contestó Sharpay riéndose – No estuvo nada mal, pero puede estar mejor.

- Espero que te refieras a la canción, y no a beso con ese "puede estar mejor".

- Claro que me refiero a la escena, Ry. – dijo ella riéndose aún más ante el comentario de Ryan, y luego agregó – La canción puede mejorar, pero tenemos que ensayar mucho más, para que nos quede perfecta.

- Esta bien, esta bien. – accedió Ryan abrazándola, sabiendo que cuando decía eso era mejor seguirla – Pero promete que no vas a exagerar con eso, Shar.

- ¿Exagerar? ¿Yo? – se hizo la ofendida Sharpay. Ryan la miró sonriéndole y ella siguió diciendo antes de perderse en su mirada – Bien, lo prometo.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces... ¿podemos subir y tomar un descanso? – intentó él.

Sharpay lo penso un momento, y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba cansada y tenía sed.

- Bueno, pero que sea un descanso rápido.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando Ryan recordó que estaba dejando su casaca.

Te espero arriba. – le dijo Sharpay mientras el volvia.

Ryan cogió su casaca y se le ocurrió una idea, convencería a Sharpay de descansar el resto del día, así que empezó a guardar todo. Unos minutos después, subió y la vió sentada en la sala con un vaso de agua.

- Ryan, cuando empezamos a ensayar te dije que cerraras la puerta. – le dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

- Si la cerré. – contestó él rápidamente y luego agregó al verla seria - ¿Pasó algo?

- Es que la puerta estaba un poco abierta... y yo pensaba que tal vez mamá... – empezó ella.

- ¿Que mamá la abrió? – murmuró Ryan adivinando lo que Sharpay iba a decir - ¿Sigue en casa?

- No, su auto ya no está.

- Entonces es que no cerré bien la puerta y se abrió. – dijo el tranquilizandola y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

- Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿por qué tardaste en subir? – preguntó recordando esto de pronto.

- Estaba guardando todo. – contestó Ryan calmadamente.

- ¿Qué? Pero todavía tenemos que ensayar.

- Vamos, Shar, ensayaremos mañana, tenemos tiempo. – dijo Ryan acercándola a él – Hoy quiero descansar un poco, contigo. Veamos una película o algo.

- Bien. – estuvo de acuerdo Sharpay sin poder resistirse a la mirada de Ryan y a tenerlo tan cerca de ella – Pero mañana no hay excusa.

- Te amo, Shar. – dijo él sonriendo, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y abrazarla fuertemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(al día siguiente... Martes)

- ¿Y cómo va todo, amigo? – preguntó Troy sentándose frente a Ryan en los vestidores luego de la clase de deportes, mientras en el vestidor de al lado, Chad se preparaba a apuntar cualquier detalle que pudiera ayudar al plan.

- Mejor, todo está más tranquilo que antes, pero no como yo quisiera. – contestó Ryan.

Troy sonrió, pero luego se puso un poco más serio para decirle lo que había pensado decir desde el día anterior.

- Escucha, hermano, ayer hablé con Gabriella sobre lo que pasó el sábado y...

- Pensé que ya estaba todo bien respecto a eso. – lo interrumpió Ryan.

- Si, si, eso está bien, no te preocupes. – aclaró Troy – Yo me refería a algo que me contó Gaby; y espero que no te moleste que me lo haya contado. Algo sobre una reacción de tu papá ese día. Me dijo que no te quedaste tranquilo después de eso.

- Ah, si. – Ryan sabía que había sido extraño para Gabriella y no podía ocultárselo a Troy; ni a él ni a sus demás amigos – Gaby me preguntó y le expliqué que mi papá tiene un poco de preferencia hacia Sharpay, algunas veces.

- ¿Estás seguro de que solo es eso? – preguntó Troy al no ver muy convencido a su amigo y notar que su expresión no era la de alguien que hablaba sobre un "poco de preferencia" – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Ryan se quedó en silencio un momento...

_(Flashback)_

Ryan y Sharpay tenían 7 años y estaban jugando a las escondidas después de que terminaron sus tareas.

- No hagas trampa, Ry. – le dijo ella antes de correr a esconderse.

Mientras Ryan contaba en el patio de la casa, Sharpay entró, se escondió en un armario y cerró la puerta.

- Alla voy, Shar. Esta vez no me vas a ganar. – gritó Ryan empezando a buscarla.

Durante los primeros minutos la buscó en el jardín, pero al no encontrarla decidió buscarla dentro de la casa. Revisó los dormitorios, la cocina, la sala, el sótano, los baños y casi toda la casa y no la encontró. Hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido.

- Me rindo, Shar. – dijo en voz alta parado en la sala – Ya puedes salir.

Ryan esperó, pero ella no salía. Al principio pensó que quería asustarlo, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer, se preocupó. Estaba pasando a la cocina para llamar a su mamá, y escuchó unos golpes que venían de la puerta del armario que estaba cerca del sótano, así que se acercó.

- Sharpay, ¿eres tú?

- ¡Si! – contestó Sharpay muy asustada – Creo que se ha atorado la puerta. No puedo abrirla, ayúdame.

- No te preocupes, yo te saco, Shar.

Ryan empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y tiró de la manija sin lograr nada. Poco a poco se iba asustando más. Luego de estar intentando mucho rato, empezó a escuchar el llanto de Sharpay adentro. Por suerte, oyó el auto de su papá estacionandose y segundos después entraba donde estaba él. Ryan abrió la boca para decirle a su papá lo que había pasado, pero antes de que dijera nada, la expresión de Marc Evans había cambiado, y empujando a su hijo, lo apartó de la puerta.

- ¿Qué has hechó? ¿Por qué has encerrado a Sharpay?

Ryan estaba confundido y dolido por la reacción de su papá, y tratando de mantener el equilibrio después del empujón, pensaba_: "¿Es que no se da cuenta de que yo solo quería ayudar a Sharpay?"_. Luego de unos momentos de forcejeo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sharpay salió corriendo y llorando a los brazos de su papá. Él la cargó y la abrazó para que se calmara; finalmente volteó hacia Ryan.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza? ¿No te das cuenta de que pudiste hacerle daño?

- Pero, papi, yo... – empezó Ryan pero no lo dejaron terminar.

- Sube a tu habitación, estas castigado.

Ryan comenzó a correr hacia su habitación sin decir una palabra más, y en el camino se encontró con su mamá.

- ¿Qué pasó, Ryan? – le preguntó Mary Evans.

Pero el no respondió nada y seguió yendo a su cuarto mientras las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Él trataba de distraer sus pensamientos y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, pensando en lo bueno que era que a Sharpay no le hubiera pasado nada. Lamentablemente esa no sería la última vez que Marc Evans iba a reaccionar así. No le daría a Ryan la oportunidad de olvidar todo tan fácilmente.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

- Ryan, ¿sigues ahí? – preguntó Troy tratando de recuperar la atención de Ryan, el cuál se había quedado pensativo unos momentos.

- Si, si, disculpa, me distraje por un segundo. – contestó aún pensativo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ryan lo miró antes de empezar a hablar.

- Todo este tiempo he querido pensar que esas reacciones de mi papá han sido por el hecho de que Sharpay es mujer y la quiere proteger más, o algo así... pero la verdad es que esa no es la única razón de todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Troy mientras Chad escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

- A que siempre he sentido que hay algo más, pero no se qué es. Cuando ocurre eso, él actua como si no me conociera, como si yo fuera un desconocido; y eso es lo que no logro entender. No se cómo explicarlo, pero lo que sí se es que si no fuera por el apoyo que me da mi mamá, pensaría que soy adoptado o algo parecido... aunque si he llegado a pensarlo varias veces, pero sé que es una locura.

Troy se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, pensando en que si de alguna manera a Ryan se le había ocurrido la idea de la adopción, al igual que a ellos, entonces no era una idea sin sentido, pero le preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué dices que es una locura? Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez investigaste sobre eso?

- No, nunca. – dijo Ryan un poco confundido por la pregunta, porque esperaba otra reacción de Troy – Pero me lo hubieran dicho y además no hay pruebas de eso... no lo se, es una locura como ya te dije.

En ese momento, el celular de Ryan empezó a sonar. Él contestó y cuando colgó se dirigió a Troy.

- Era Sharpay, quiere que vaya a ensayar. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y su amigo asentia, pero antes de salir, agregó – Lo que te dije, que no salga de aquí, ¿si?

- No te preocupes. – contestó Troy sintiendose un poco culpable del hecho de que Chad estuviera escribiendo todo lo que Ryan había dicho.

Troy se quedó unos minutos tratando de convencerse de que todo era para ayudar a los Evans, así que no debía sentirse mal, y cuando se iba a ir, entró Chad muy entusiasmado.

- Creo que conseguimos buena información, ¿verdad?

- Yo diría que si. – dijo Troy sonriendole a su amigo – A las chicas les va a interesar mucho.

- Las chicas... me pregunto si conseguiran algo tan bueno. – agregó Chad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(al día siguiente... Miércoles)

Gabriella y Taylor estaban en el laboratorio de química veinte minutos antes de que iniciara la clase, y en 5 minutos llegaría Sharpay porque le habían dicho que querían hablar con ella.

- Taylor, apúrate con la grabadora, en cualquier momento va a llegar Sharpay. – dijo Gabriella mientras su amiga terminaba de colocar en su mochila, una grabadora para no perder ni una palabra que dijera Sharpay.

- Ya esta lista. – contestó Taylor poniendo la mochila un poco abierta sobre la mesa.

Minutos más tarde, Sharpay entró y se sentó junto a Gabriella y Taylor.

- Y chicas, ¿de qué querían hablar? – preguntó.

- Sobre el musical. – contestó rápidamente Taylor siguiendo el plan que tenían.

Sharpay se sorprendió, porque no sabía que Taylor estuviera interesada en el musical. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Gabriella siguió diciendo:

- Bueno, para ser precisas, yo quiero hablarte del musical y Taylor quiere enterarse.

Eso tenía mucho más sentido para Sharpay, pero seguía sin tener una idea de sobre qué le quería hablar, así que preguntó:

- ¿Y qué me querías decir del musical?

- Bueno Kelsi me ha dado algo relacionado al musical para que lo leyera y luego te lo diera, pero pensé que podríamos revisarlo juntas antes... – empezó Gabriella, pero Taylor la interrumpió:

- Son los perfiles del los personajes.

- Gracias por arruinar el suspenso, Taylor. – dijo Gabriella y su amiga sonrió – Bueno, si, son los perfiles. Así que pensé que podiamos verlos antes de que se los presente a la sra.Darbus. ¿Qué dices?

Sharpay lo pensó unos segundos; siempre le emocionaba recibir los perfiles, porque sentía que podía empezar a entrar al personaje, pero también tenía la costumbre de leerlos con Ryan. Finalmente decidió que no sería mala idea verlos con sus amigas, además vería que tanta ventaja tenía sobre Gabriella esta vez.

- Claro, empieza con el del protagonista, que por supuesto lo va a ganar Ryan. – dijo.

- Yo no estaría tan segura. – respondió Gabriella mirando a Sharpay sonriente.

- Bueno, bueno, eso no lo sabemos todavía. – Taylor intervino antes de que empezaran una discusión sobre eso – Bueno, Gaby, empieza.

- Bien. Los protagonistas se llaman Christopher y Jennifer. – empezó Gabriella con tono misterioso y luego empezó a leer la descripción del primero – Christopher es un chico vampiro que aparenta tener 18 años. Es tímido y bueno, a diferencia de los otros vampiros de su familia, por eso trata de no alimentarse con humanos. Hasta que un día conoce a Jennifer, y siente algo especial por ella (aunque ella era humana) y no sabía por qué.

- Oh, ¡qué romántico! – dijo Taylor cuando Gabriella se detuvo.

- Si, y por eso creo que el personaje de Christopher es perfecto para Ryan, porque es más sentimental que Troy. – agregó Sharpay mirando burlonamente a Gabriella, la cuál no se quedó callada:

- Troy sabe ser muy sentimental y romántico cuando quiere, Sharpay.

- Si, como digas. Bueno, continua.

Gabriella siguió leyendo las actitudes y reacciones de los personajes durante la obra, y finalmente llegó a la parte que necesitaba para conseguir información de Sharpay, así que dijo:

- Y, para terminar los perfiles, tenemos las características físicas de los personajes. Dice: "Chistopher tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos azules, que resaltan su palidez. Es delgado y siempre viste con una larga capa negra y desgastada, sobre ropas negras."

- Interesante. – comentó Taylor – Yo diría que en esta parte tiene un poco de ventaja Ryan... ya saben, por la palidez y el hecho de que es más delgado que Troy.

- Exacto. – estuvo de acuerdo Sharpay.

- Yo diría que nadie tiene ventaja, porque Troy aunque no tiene cabello negro, es más oscuro que el de Ryan; y no olvidemos los ojos azules también. – dijo Gabriella, tratando de llegar al tema que necesitaba.

- Espera, Ryan también tiene ojos azules. – contestó Sharpay para la alegría de Gabriella – Así que eso deja a Ryan con la ventaja.

- Bueno, si... por cierto, Sharpay, ¿tu mamá tiene ojos azules? – preguntó de pronto Taylor adelantándose a Gabriella, que solo esperó que Sharpay no se diera cuenta del plan.

- No, ¿por qué? – dijo Sharpay un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

- No, por nada. – Gabriella decidió que era mejor que ella siguiera – Es que el fin de semana conocí a tu papá y bueno, no sé porque pero siempre creí que de él había sacado Ryan los ojos azules y se lo comenté a Taylor.

- Ah bueno... – respondió Sharpay sin sospechar nada, aunque la pregunta la dejó pensando también – La verdad es que ninguno de mis papás tiene ojos claros; es más, los ojos claros son muy poco comunes en mi familia, así que Ryan es la excepción supongo.

- Supongo que sí... – dijo Gabriella.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Gabriella no pudo estar más feliz por toda la información que consiguió pero, por otro lado, Sharpay se había quedado pensando sobre varios detalles que hacían a Ryan la "excepción en la familia Evans".

_- "¿Por qué de pronto Gabriella y Taylor se interesan en Ryan y mi familia?"_ – se preguntó, mientras el resto de sus compañeros entraba a la clase, seguidos de la profesora – _"¿Qué están tramando? ¿Sospecharan algo de Ryan y quieren que me de cuenta?"_

Con tantas cosas en la mente, Sharpay no se pudo concentrar en la clase, y para su asombro, sus amigas habían olvidado completamente el tema para la hora de almuerzo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor y Gabriella se despidieron de Kelsi, mientras ella prometía llegar a las 5:00 a la casa de Gabriella para la reunión.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a mi casa a esperar a los demás. – le dijo Gabriella a Taylor mientras avanzaban hacia el auto de Taylor y guardaba el sobre que le había dado Kelsi con los expedientes de Ryan y Sharpay.

Media hora más tarde, las dos amigas estaba en el cuarto de Gabriella avanzando sus tareas, cuando Taylor, que había estado pensativa, dijo:

- Gaby, ¿no podemos revisar los expedientes? Así cuando ellos llegan, nosotras solo les contamos.

- Vamos, Taylor, no seas impaciente. No creo que tarden mucho.

- Gaby, sé que tú también tienes mucha curiosidad; además solo sería una revisión rápida.

Taylor había dicho esto para convencer a Gabriella, pero no sabía que ella en verdad solo había pensado en revisar el sobre desde que Kelsi se lo dió, así que no fue muy difícil convencerla.

- Bueno. – dijo finalmente – Pero hagamos una revisión rápida.

Taylor dio un pequeño salto de alegría mientras Gabriella abría su mochila y sacaba el sobre. Dentro habían dos grupos de papeles separados, uno con el nombre de Sharpay, y otro con el nombre de Ryan.

Taylor cogió el de Sharpay y empezó a revisarlo.

- Bueno, no hay nada extraño en el expediente de Sharpay... solo unos cuantos castigos y notas no muy altas, excepto en las clases de coro y teatro. – dijo Taylor cuando terminó de leerlo – En términos generales dice: "Sharpay Evans. Sus papás son Marc y Mary Evans. Nació el 28 de setiembre de 1988 en Albuquerque, Nuevo México; a las horas... blah, blah, blah. Nada fuera de lo común." ¿Qué dice el de Ryan?

- Es casi igual al de Sharpay, solo que no tantos castigos y buenas notas también en conducta. – dijo riéndose – Lo demás es igual, dice: "Ryan Evans. Sus papás son Marc y Mary Evans. Nació el 28 de setiembre de 1988 en Albuquerque, Nuevo México; a las horas 10:20 de la mañana... – empezó a leer Gabriella, pero de repente se detuvo porque la expresión de Taylor había cambiado por completo - ¿Te pasa algo, Taylor?

Ella no contestó por un momento, sino que continuó mirando el expediente de Sharpay con expresión de sorpresa, y luego preguntó:

- ¿Dijiste que Ryan nació a las 10:20 de la mañana?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Porque Sharpay nació a las 10:30 – contestó en voz baja Taylor.

- Bueno entonces no hay problema, Taylor. – dijo Gabriella un poco más tranquila – Es normal que haya algunos minutos de diferencia cuando...

- ¡Gabriella! – la cortó Taylor esta vez más firmemente – Sharpay nació a las 10:30... de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno ese fue el capítulo 11 xD parece que la verdad esta saliendo a la luz... jeje ¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente capitulo se llama "¿Coincidencias?". Voy a subirlo lo más rápido que pueda pero voy a esperar un par de días para que me dejen reviews XD Diganme qué opinan de cómo va la historia. Hasta el proximo capítulo!! XD**_


	12. ¿Coincidencias?

_**Hola!! Este capítulo lo modifique varias veces para que quedara bien jejeje ya estaba listo pero pasó algo que me hizo cambiar todo... ya terminé de escribir el final de la historia!! No solo con ideas, sino también redactado xD así que espero que les guste como quedo el capitulo xD x cierto... van a tener que acordarse del primer capítulo para una parte xD**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 12: ¿Coincidencias?**_

- ¡¡!Qué?!! – exclamó Gabriella quitándole a Taylor el expediente de Sharpay.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. Gabriella leyó varias veces esa parte de los expedientes antes de voltear a mirar a su amiga que seguía frente a ella sin decir una palabra.

En ese momento, las dos oyeron el timbre de la casa, y un rato después, Troy y Chad entraban a la habitación donde ellas estaban.

- Hola chicas. – dijo Chad, y luego agregó a ver los rostros de ellas - ¿Pasó algo?

Ellas no sabían como empezar a contarles lo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente Troy dijo, mirando los papeles que tenían en sus manos:

- ¿Ya vieron los expedientes? Vamos, Gaby, no me asustes y dime que pasa.

- Troy... – empezó Gabriella con un hilo de voz – creo que tenías razón.

- ¿Sobre la adopción?

- Si. – le contestó ella asintiendo y dándole los expedientes – Mira las horas de nacimiento.

Troy los recibió, y su expresión cambió inmediatamente al empezar a leer.

- No puede ser... – dijo, mientras su mirada pasaba del expediente de Ryan, al de Sharpay.

Luego se los dio a Chad, que reaccionó de la misma manera, antes de preguntar:

- Entonces, ¿esto confirma todo? ¿Creen que esto confirma todo?

- Creo que si. – contestó Gabriella, mirando a Troy que asentía.

- ¿Y qué hay del "margen de error"? – siguió preguntando Chad.

- ¿El "margen de error"? - dijo Troy un poco confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

- Bueno, la semana pasada Taylor me estaba ayudando con una investigación de la clase de química y me habló del "margen de error" en las investigaciones. – explicó Chad ante las sorprendidas miradas de Gabriella y Troy.

- Tiene razón. – lo apoyó Taylor – Yo le dije que una hipótesis no se puede comprobar hasta completar el procedimiento al 100, habiendo eliminado el "margen de error".

- ¡Exacto! – siguió Chad – Y en este caso tenemos un 80 de seguridad aproximadamente, y con lo que trajimos Troy y yo, sería un máximo de 90; lo que nos da un 10 de margen de error. Entonces no podemos asegurar nada todavía.

Chad se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, y se dio cuenta de que Taylor se había unido a sus amigos que lo seguían mirando boquiabiertos.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó sin que lo dejaran de mirar, y después de un rato, Troy fue quien respondió:

- Wow, amigo, no sabía que eras tan bueno en ciencias.

- Bueno, paso mucho tiempo con Taylor. – dijo Chad sonriendo – Algo tengo que aprender, ¿no?

Gabriella, Taylor y Troy se rieron, hasta que finalmente Gabriella preguntó:

- Mencionaste que habían traido algo; supongo que información de Ryan, ¿verdad?

- Si, algo muy bueno. No creo que lo que consiguieron de Sharpay sea mejor. – aqregó Chad mietras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila.

Media hora más tarde, ya habían revisado la grabación de las chicas y los apuntes de los chicos; y para sorpresa de todos, se dieron cuenta de que los cálculos de Chad eran correctos. Ahora debían pensar qué hacer con el "margen de error".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PDV Mary Evans_

_- "¿Cómo sucedió todo?"_

No podía dejar de preguntarme esto. Dejé a un lado los documentos que había terminado de firmar y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos. _"¿Desde cuándo pasaba todo esto entre Ryan y Sharpay?"_. De pronto, algo vino a mi mente...

_(flashback)_

Ese día fui a recoger a Ryan y a Sharpay a la escuela, porque aunque ellos me decían que querían regresar solos a la casa, a mi no me convencía la idea de dejar así a 2 niños de 12 años.

Pero algo hizo diferente ese día. Sharpay y Ryan no dijeron casi nada durante el camino, cuando ella siempre hablaba sobre lo que les había pasado en la escuela y él sonreía y asentía. Lo único que me dijo Sharay fue que habían esperado a la sra. Vanderpool para preguntarle sobre la obra de ese año y ella nunca llegó.

Ese día en la noche, entré al cuarto de Sharpay para conversar con ella, pues no había cambiado su ánimo durante todo el día.

- ¿Te pasa algo, hija? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado - ¿Por qué has estado tan callada hoy?

- Pasó algo en la escuela. – contestó y agregó luego de pensar un momento – Digamos que... besé a un chico.

Me sorprendió mucho la respuesta; y tal vez fue porque no pensaba escuchar eso hasta un par de años después.

- ¿En serio?

- Si... pero no sé por qué lo hice, mami, fue muy tonto. Y luego le dije que no había sido nada y que lo olvidara.

Luego de hablar un rato con ella sobre el tema, recordé de pronto que Ryan también había estado serio, y quise saber si tenía que ver con eso.

- ¿Y Ryan sabe todo lo que pasó?

- Ehmm... – empezó Sharpay un poco nerviosa – Si, si sabe.

- Entonces, ¿es por eso que esta serio? – le pregunté.

- Creo que si. – respondió poniendo cara de culpabilidad.

- No te sientas mal por eso, Sharpay. Seguro está celoso porque piensa que no le vas a hacer caso; pero ya se pasará.

- No creo que esté celoso, mamá. – dijo rápidamente Sharpay mientras yo me ponía de pie para salir de la habitación – Yo diría que está sorprendido.

- Bueno, es normal que lo este. – contesté sonriendole y dándole un beso en la frente – Ya se le va a olvidar cuando hables con él.

Después de decir esto, salí y me encontré con mi esposo que salía de la habitación de Ryan.

- ¿Fuiste a hablar con Ryan? – le pregunté mientras entrábamos a nuestra habitación.

- De hecho, él me llamó para hacerme unas preguntas.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuáles?

- Bueno, me preguntó qué significa cuando una chica besa a un chico y luego le dice que no fue nada. – empezó Marc – Me sorprendió, aunque no se si el chico de la historia era él.

- No, no era él. – dije, ante la mirada de mi esposo que me pedía una explicación – Es que hoy en la escuela Sharpay besó a un chico y le dijo eso; y creo que Ryan vió todo.

- ¿Sharpay besó a un chico? Ya hablaste con ella sobre eso, ¿verdad? Es muy pequeña para esas cosas...

- Si, si, Marc, yo ya hablé con ella, no te preocupes. – lo interrumpí, tranquilizándolo y sonriendo por su súbita preocupación – Además, Ryan la cuida en la escuela. No hay problema...

_(Fin del flashback)_

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo que en verdad había pasado ese día. Ryan no había visto el beso de Sharpay y un chico, sino que él era el chico; y era por eso que los 2 estaban tan serios.

En los siguientes momentos, muchos otros recuerdos me invadieron y no pude evitar sentirme frustrada.

- _"¡Qué ciega estuve!"_ – pensé – _"Tuve las pruebas todo el tiempo y nunca las entendí."_

Luego de analizar la situación unos minutos, otras preguntas se unieron a la confusión que sentía.

- _"¿Qué había pasado desde ese beso?¿Ese habría sido el inicio de todo? Y si no era así, ¿desde cuándo estaba ocurriendo todo esto?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Insisto en que entremos a ver "El vengador fantasma". – le dijo Chad a Troy mientras esperaban a Jason para entrar a ver una película.

- No, hermano, hay que ver "300". – contestó Troy – Me han dicho que es buena.

- A mi me han dicho que no... – insistió Chad, cuando de pronto, su mirada quedó fija detrás de su amigo – Oh, no.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Troy volteando hacia donde miraba Chad y luego agregó – Ven conmigo.

Se mezclaron entre la gente que estaba entrando al cine, para no ser vistos y al mismo tiempo para poder ver claramente a Ryan y Sharpay, que estaban acercándose a comprar entradas. Los 2 usaban sombreros y anteojos oscuros, pero Troy estaba seguro de que eran ellos, y aparentemente Chad también.

Los vieron comprar las entradas, y una vez que entraron, Troy jaló a su amigo del brazo y se dirigió a la chica que acababa de venderles las entradas a los Evans.

- ¿Puede darme 2 entradas para la película que ha entrado a ver el chico de sombrero? – la chica los miró extrañada, así que él siguió diciendo – El chico de sombrero y anteojos, que venía con una chica...

- Si, se a quién se refiere. – lo interrumpió ella sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa - ¿Quieren 2 entradas para la misma película?

- Si, por favor, son amigos nuestros. – contestó Troy.

La vendedora les dio las entradas, no sin antes dirigirles un par de extrañas miradas; y luego, cuando iban a entrar a la sala, Chad preguntó:

- ¿Y qué hay de Jason?

- No te preocupes por él, yo le mando un mensaje de texto cuando estemos adentro.

Chad asintió y entró siguiendo a su amigo, y en el segundo en que estuvieron dentro de la sala, las miradas de las personas que estaban cerca de la puerta se drigieron a ellos. Troy buscó con la mirada a Ryan y a Sharpay y se dio cuenta, para su alivio, que no los habían visto.

- ¿Por qué todos nos miran tan extraño hoy? – susurró Chad, mientras Troy clavaba su vista en la pantalla.

- No es posible... mira qué película hemos entrado a ver y te darás cuenta del porqué de las miradas. – dijo sonrojándose por completo.

Chad hizo caso de lo que le decía su amigo y se quedó helado al ver la película que iban a ver por seguir a los Evans...

- ¿"La casa del lago"?¡Rayos! ¿Entramos a ver una película romántica? – se preguntó a si mismo tratando de no subir la voz – Salgamos de aquí, Troy.

Y estaban por hacerlo, cuando un empleado del cine que estaba en la puerta de la sala, les dijo:

- Señores, ya empezó la película. ¿Podrían sentarse?

Chad iba a protestar, pero Troy lo detuvo con una seña y le indicó que se sentarían al fondo de la sala.

- ¿Qué haces, hermano? Hay que salir. – le dijo Chad evitando mirar a las parejas que estaban a su alrededor mientras Troy se sentaba.

- Aquí no nos ve nadie; además, si llamamos la atención, nos arriesgamos a que Ryan y Sharpay nos vean.

- Tal vez no nos han visto ellos, pero media sala si. – murmuró Chad sentándose también – Y más atención que eso... imposible.

Pero Troy no le hacía caso a las quejas de su amigo, porque estaba concentrado en mandarle el mensaje a Jason, que seguro no se aparecería en el cine. O al menos, no para ver esa película con ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Gabriella y Taylor entraron al salón de la sra. Darbus, que estaba totalmente vacío, y se sentaron a esperar a Troy y a Chad.

- ¿Por qué crees que nos dijeron los chicos que vinieramos? – preguntó Taylor.

- No tengo idea. – respondió Gabriella – Solo espero que no tarden... ¿Chad no te mencionó nada?

- No, solo dijo que él y Troy tenían que contarnos algo.

Luego de 10 minutos, seguían esperando, pero ellos no llegaban, así que Taylor dijo:

- Voy a llamar a Chad.

Gabriella asintió y unos segundos después, su amiga empezó a hablar por su telefono celular:

_- ¿Chad?¿Dónde están?_

_- ..._

_- Si, si, seguimos aquí._

_- ..._

_- Bueno, pero no tarden._

_- ..._

_- Nos vemos_. – dijo Taylor antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué dice? – le preguntó Gabriella.

- Dice que ya vienen y que no nos vayamos porque nos quieren decir algo importante.

- ¿Importante?¿Crees que sea sobre Ryan y Sharpay? – dijo Gabriella pensativa.

- No lo se, pero espero que si. – contestó su amiga – Ya quiero saber si en verdad uno de ellos es adoptado, y cuál, para que se solucione todo.

- Pero, Taylor, todos sabemos que es casi seguro que... – empezó a decir Gabriella, pero el sonido de la puerta chocando contra algo la hizo parar y desviar la mirada hacia la entrada del aula - ¿Sra. Darbus?

La sra. Darbus estaba parada junto a la puerta, cogiendo su codo izquierdo, que era probablemente lo que había golpeado la puerta; y totalmente sonrojada.

- Ehh si. Solo vine a recoger unos papeles. – dijo nerviosa mientras sacaba algo de su escritorio, y luego agregó, retomando el control de la situación - Y ustedes dos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Esperamos a alguien, sra. Darbus. – respondió rápidamente Taylor.

- Supongo que al sr. Bolton y al sr. Danforth... bueno, hasta luego. – se despidió y salió del aula.

- ¿Crees que haya oído lo que deciamos? – le susurró Taylor a su amiga cuando estuvieron solas otra vez.

- No lo se, espero que no. – dijo finalmente Gabriella mirando a Chad y Troy, que entraban al salón en ese momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(PDV Sra. Darbus)_

- _"¿Adoptado?¿Alguno de los Evans?"_

No podía dejar de oír en mi cabeza las palabras de la srta. Montez y la srta. McKessie.

- _"¿Estarían hablando en serio? Y si era así, ¿estaban seguras de lo que decían?¿Sabrían Ryan y Sharpay algo de eso?"_

Traté de distraer mis pensamientos mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio de la sala de profesores, pero no podía. Los Evans habían sido mis alumnos por muchos años; y no cualquier clase de alumnos, sino los mejores, y me preocupaba mucho por ellos.

Miré las palabras que adornaban mi mesa, y que formaban una de mis frases favoritas:

"_Las personas somos como obras de teatro... al final siempre se conocen los sentimientos que llevamos dentro"_

Sabía que era una frase muy cierta, y esperaba que se cumpliera y de alguna manera pudiera descubrir el misterio que envolvía ahora a mis 2 mejores almunos: Ryan y Sharpay Evans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien, chicos, nos hicieron esperar casi media hora, nos trajeron aquí y aún no nos han dicho nada; sin mencionar el incómodo encuentro con la sra. Darbus. – dijo Gabriella sentándose con Taylor, Chad y Troy en una heladería.

- Olvídate de lo de la sra. Darbus, seguro no oyó nada. – la tranquilizó Troy tomandole la mano que estaba sobre la mesa, y luego agregó – Ahora, lo que queríamos decirles: vimos a Sharpay y a Ryan, ayer en el cine.

- ¿Cómo que los vieron? –preguntó Taylor un poco confundida – Expliquen bien, por favor.

- ¿Recuerdan que ayer ibamos con Jason a ver una película de acción y ni ustedes ni Kelsi quisieron ir? – ellas asintieron ante la pregunta de Chad, así que él continuo – Bueno, estabamos esperando a Jason, cuando los vimos llegar cogidos de la mano y entrar a ver una película; una romántica.

- ¿De la mano? Y, ¿cómo saben que era una película romántica? – dijo de pronto intrigada Taylor.

- Bueno, digamos que los seguimos y terminamos en la sala de "La casa del lago", y estaba llena de parejas que nos miraron de una extraña y desagradable manera cuando entramos. – contó Chad cubriéndose la cara, como tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Gabriella y Taylor no pudieron evitar empezar a reirse fuertemente al oir lo que les había pasado, pero tuvieron que calmarse cuando las personas en la heladería empezaron a mirarlos.

- Hey, chicas, ya basta. – dijo Troy cuando se calmaron – La película estuvo bien, pero no fue tan gracioso para nosotros lo que pasó ayer.

- Lo se, lo se. – le contestó Gabriella tratando de no reirse otra vez – Disculpen que nos hayamos reido.

- Bien, ¿podemos volver al tema? – preguntó Chad mirando a Taylor, que le dijo:

- Si, claro, sigue.

- Ok, cuando los seguimos hasta la sala y nos tuvimos que quedar a ver resto de la película, vimos que no trataban de ocultar nada, es decir, los vimos besándose varias veces y estar abrazados todo el tiempo. – siguió diciendo Chad – Aunque estaban con anteojos oscuros y sombreros... como ocultándose...

- Si, pero no sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad? – lo interrumpió Gabriella – Digo, ustedes los reconocieron, entonces cualquier persona que los conociera los habría reconocido fácilmente también.

- Exacto. – estuvo de acuerdo Troy – Es por eso que nos pareció extraño que fueran tan... expresivos.

- ¿Y ustedes creen que sepan algo de la adopción?¿Y por eso estan tan tranquilos? – preguntó Taylor.

- No lo creo, ya nos habrían contado, al menos a alguno de nsosotros, ¿no? – dijo Chad.

- Es cierto. Y creo que llegó la hora de pedirle ayuda a alguien más. – lo siguió Gabriella.

- Gaby tiene razón. – continuó Taylor – Pero para eso debemos decidir a quién, y creo que debemos hacer una votación.

- ¿Y qué hay de Kelsi y Jason?

- Mañana hablaremos con ellos, Chad. Estoy segura que entenderán que no podíamos alargar más la votación.

- Bueno. – comenzó Troy y bajó un poco la voz para que solo lo oyeran sus amigos - ¿Quién creen que sea el adoptado? En el caso en que alguno lo sea, claro.

- Ryan. – votó Gabriella.

- Ryan también. – coincidió Taylor.

- Sharpay. – dijo Chad y agregó al ver que todos lo miraban con sopresa – Porque aún no estoy seguro y además no quiero votar igual que todos.

- Chad, eres peor que mi primo de 6 años. – se burló Troy – Pero, bueno, yo también voto por Ryan.

- Excelente. – dijo Gabriella – Entonces quédense aquí y nos encargaremos de que venga Ryan; y así nosotras podemos contarle tranquilamente todas nuestras sospechas a la única persona que puede ayudarnos; Sharpay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gabriella, Taylor, ¡qué sorpresa! – dijo Sharpay abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- Disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisar, pero en verdad tenemos que hablar contigo. – se excusó muy seria Gabriella.

- No me asustes, Gaby. – sonrió Sharpay mientras hacía pasar a sus amigas – Pasen. ¿Subimos a mi habitación o hablamos en la sala?

En ese momento, Ryan salió de la sala muy sonriente, tomando un vaso de agua.

- Shar, yo... oh, hola Gaby, hola Taylor, no sabía que venían.

- Quieren hablar conmigo, Ry. – aclaró Sharpay.

Gabriella sonrió. Nunca había escuchado a Sharpay o a Ryan hablandose con diminutivos; aunque las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho ultimamente.

- Bueno, y... ¿puedo escuchar o me van a excluir? – preguntó él guiñando un ojo.

- Es un asunto de chicas. – le contestó Taylor sonriéndole.

- Esta bien. – se resignó él – Voy a estar en mi cuarto, Shar.

- ¡No! – interrumpió Gabriella. Tenía que estar segura de que Ryan no escuchara nada.

- ¿Qué pasa Gaby?¿Querían hacer la reunión en mi habitación?

- Es que Troy y Chad te estan esperando en la heladería que está de camino a la escuela, porque también quieren hablar contigo.

- Qué extraño... bueno voy a traer mi casaca y salgo. Me voy a llevar el auto, Shar.

- Si, si, no hay problema. – contestó Sharpay.

- Creo que será mejor que subamos. – le dijo Gabriella a Sharpay, mientras Ryan volvía a la sala a recoger la casaca que estaba sobre el sofá.

- Bien, vamos.

Mientras subían las escaleras, oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse,y momentos después, el auto encendiéndose y alejándose. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Sharpay, ésta les preguntó sentándose sobre su cama.

- Y, bueno, ¿qué me querían decir?

- Bien. – empezó Gabriella, pensando cuidadosamente lo que diría - ¿Recuerdas el plan que hicimos para comprobar si iba en serio lo tuyo con Ryan?

- Si, claro, cómo olvidarlo. – contestó sonriendo Sharpay, pero ninguna de sus amigas sonrió así que se comenzó a preocupar.

- Bueno, cuando les contamos todo sobre el plan, empezamos a hacer un plan B.

- ¿Plan B? .preguntó sorprendida Sharpay.

- Exacto. – siguió Gabriella – Esto te va a sonar extraño, pero el plan B consiste en comprobar, o mejor dicho, probar, que alguno de ustedes es adoptado.

Sharpay no pudo decir nada por la sorpresa, y en su mente aparecieron las preguntas que sus amigas le habían hecho días antes. Ahora comprendía mejor todo.

- ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso? – preguntó finalmente.

- Solo te puedo decir que no solo a nosotros se nos ha ocurrido eso. – contestó Taylor.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Taylor?

- Escucha, Sharpay, Troy habló con Ryan, y él le contó que muchas veces sintió eso; sintió como si fuera adoptado. – explicó Taylor.

- Espera, espera. – la interrumpió Sharpay - ¿Ryan sabe de todo esto?

- No. – le respondió Gabriella – Él se lo confió a Troy, como amigo, y sin ninguna otra razón.

Sharpay se quedó pensativa por un momento_, "Si Ryan había sentido eso, ¿por qué no se lo había contado a ella?"_

- Así que reunimos todas las pruebas que pudimos. – siguió diciendo Gabriella.

- Como cuando hablaron conmigo y con Ryan, ¿no?

- Si, y algunas cosas más. – dijo Taylor mirándo a Gabriella y dudando sobre lo que diría a continuación – Y vinimos a hablar contigo porque hemos llegado a una conclusión y necesitamos tu ayuda para comprobar todo.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó intrigada Sharpay - ¿Eso quiere decir que han comprobado que uno de nosotros es adoptado?

- Aún no, pero tenemos algunas sospechas y pruebas bastante convincentes. – dijo Gabriella.

- ¿Y cuáles son sus sospechas según sus pruebas? – Sharpay sentía una mezcla de curiosidad y un poco de miedo por lo que le dirían, pero si sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que saber.

- Que uno de ustedes es adoptado. Y creemos saber quién.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sharpay sintiendo un frío helado recorriendo su espalda.

Gabriella miró a su amiga y sabía que lo que le iba a decir podía cambiar muchas cosas, pero habían llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse ahora, así que sin desviar la mirada del rostro atónito de Sharpay, dijo:

- Ryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno ese fue el capítulo 12 xD ¿Qué les pareció? Dejenme sus reviews xq aunque ya este escrito el final, me gusta saber que les parece como van los capitulos xD El siguiente capítulo se llama "Sospechando la verdad" xD y ya esta casi a la mitad xD a ver si ahora que estoy con mas tiempo lo puedo hacer xD Hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	13. Sospechando la verdad

_**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 13 xD Fue un poco dificil agregar una escena Rypay porque en este capítulo tiene algo más de protagonismo Sharpay, pero lo logre... bastante bien jejeje ya van a ver a que me refiero :) Espero que les guste xD**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 13: Sospechando la verdad**_

La expresión en el rostro de Sharpay era indescriptible, y ni Gabriella ni Taylor podían decir si por su mente no pasaba nada o pasaban muchas cosas. Pero la segunda opción era la que más se acercaba a lo que sentía Sharpay en ese momento. Y es que pensaba en toda la vida que había compartido con Ryan, y hasta hacía un par de semanas ella lo había visto casi siempre como un hermano. ¿Sería posible que sus amigas tuvieran razón?

- Sharpay¿estás bien? – preguntó Gabriella después de un rato de silencio.

- Tú qué crees, Gaby. – dijo Sharpay con una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía controlar – Vienen a decirme que Ryan es adoptado¿cómo quieren que me sienta?

- Escucha, yo sé que debes estar confundida ahora, - empezó a tranquilizarla Gabriella – pero no lo estamos invntando; jamás inventariamos algo así.

Y después de decir esto, sacó de su mochila los sobres con los expedientes de Sharpay y Ryan, junto con lo que Chad había anotado de la conversación de Troy con Ryan.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sharpay recibiendo lo que le daba.

- Son las pruebas de las que te hemos hablado. – contestó Gabriella – Está marcado.

Sharpay revisó los papeles y segundos más tarde sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras leía. Era cierto, sus amigas tenían pruebas convincentes y ella no podía negarlo, comenzando por el hecho de que lo que sentía por Ryan no era lo que sentía una chica hacía su hermano mellizo. Pero había algo que aún no comprendia.

- Lamento haber reaccionado así, debí saber que estaban siendo sinceras conmigo. – comenzó Sharpay resistiendo las ganas de llorar – Pero¿no dijeron ustedes que necesitaban mi ayuda? La verdad es que yo no se nada, incluso creo que sé menos que ustedes.

- Tú no, eso lo sabemos. – contestó Taylor – Pero tus papás seguro si saben mucho más.

- ¿Y quieren que les pregunte? – siguió Sharpay – No nos han dicho nada en 17 años, así que va a ser un poco difícil que...

- Tranquila, Shrpay. Tal vez no les preguntarás directamente, pero haz preguntas que te ayuden a conseguir información.

- Bueno, lo voy a intentar. – dijo finalemente Sharpay luego de pensarlo un momento – Espero que funcione.

- Nosotras esperamos lo mismo. – agregó Gabriella – Bien, creo que ya debemos irnos porque los chicos nos están esperando.

Sharpay acompañó a sus amigas hasta la puerta principal, pensando si Troy y Chad en verdad querían hablar con Ryan; y si era así¿le dirían algo de lo que habían investigado? En ese momento, Gabriella dijo como leyendole el pensamiento:

- Por cierto, hice que Ryan fuera con los chicos porque pensamos que él no debe saber nada aún.

- Si, si, tienen razón. – estuvo de acuerdo Sharpay y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabría como pretendería que no pasaba nada frente a Ryan, y pensando en cómo se sentiría él si se esteraba.

Despidió a sus amigas, subió a su habitación y se echó en su cama a llorar, dejando salir todos los sentimientos que se mezclaban dentro de ella, y sin pensar en qué le diría a Ryan cuando él volviera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan estacionó el auto frente a la heladería y al bajar vio a Chad y a Troy que le hacían señas desde una mesa, así que se acercó a ellos tratando de imaginarse qué podría ser lo que Troy quería decirle frente a Chad, el cuál no podía verlo sin jugarle alguna broma de mal gusto.

- Hola, Troy, hola, Chad. – dijo sentándose en la mesa con ellos – Gaby me dijo que querían hablar conmigo.

- Si, algo así. – contestó Troy – Pero no soy yo el que te quiere hablar¿verdad, Chad?

Chad asintió mirando a su amigo y luego a Ryan, que no pudo disimular la expresión de asombro.

- _"¿Chad quiere hablar conmigo? Eso es aún más extraño"_ – pensó – _"¿Acasó debo prepararme para una burla o insultó?"_

- Ehh, bueno, yo... la verdad... – empezó Chad sin saber qué palabras escoger.

Troy conocía a su amigo desde el jardín de niños, y sabía que cuando tenía que decir algo que no le era fácil, prefería que lo escucharan la menor cantidad de personas posibles, así que se puso de pie diciendo:

- Bueno, chicos, hablen mientras yo voy a hacer una llamada y a comprar algo porque tengo hambre.

Luego de que se fue, Ryan no dijo nada, hasta que Chad rompió el silencio.

- Escucha, Ryan, lo que te voy a decir no es exactamente fácil de decir para mí, así que trataré de decirlo rápido.

Ryan no salía de su asombro. ¿Lo llamó "Ryan" y no "Evans" o con algun apodo ofensivo? Sabía que no le asombraría menos lo que le iba a decir.

- Yo sé que he sido bastante molesto, - siguió diciendo Chad – y la verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa para todo lo que te hice.

- Mira, Chad, no tienes que decir nada. Yo no guardo nungún rencor hacia ti...

- Lo sé, tú no eres de ese tipo de personas, y justamente por eso me siento muy mal por cómo te traté; y quiero, bueno yo... – era obvio que interrumpirlo solo alargaría lo dificil que se le hacia decir todo así que Ryan no dijo nada – quiero pedirte disculpas, en verdad lo siento.

Ryan sonrió, había sido definitivamente una sorpresa el hecho de que Chad se disculpara, pero un sorpresa agradable al final.

- Por supuesto que te discupo, amigo. – dijo.

- Gracias, hermano. – contestó Chad sonriendo también.

Momentos después, Troy regresaba con un helado y se sentaba con ellos, preguntando:

- ¿Hablaron?

- Si. – respondieron Ryan y Chad asintiendo.

- ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó Troy – Sinceramente ya era hora, porque estaba cansado de dividirme para estar de acuerdo con los dos.

Los 3 rieron y conversaron un rato más, hasta que vieron a Gabriella y Taylor entrando a la heladería.

- Y¿cómo les fue chicas? – preguntó Troy mientras ellas se sentaban.

- Se podría decir que bien. – dijo Taylor forzando una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy a mi casa. – agregó Ryan poniendose de pie y despidiendose de todos, y cuando llegó a Chad, este dijo:

- Todo bien¿verdad?

- Si, Chad, todo bien. – contestó dándole la mano y una suave palmada en el brazo.

Ryan estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto, cuando Gabriella salió de la heladería y se le acercó.

- ¡Ryan!¡Espera! – dijo en voz alta para detenerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gaby?

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le preguntó ella esta vez en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.

- Si, claro, lo que quieras. – respondió Ryan un poco extrañado.

- Sobre lo que hablé hace un rato con Sharpay... ¿podrías no preguntarle nada de eso? – Gabriella vio la expresión confundida de Ryan y añadió – Es que es algo entre chicas y no creo que ella se sienta muy bien hablando de eso ahora.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. – la tranquilizó él – No le voy a preguntar nada.

- Gracias. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana. Adios, Ryan.

- Adios, Gaby.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y luego Ryan subió al auto, dirigiendose a su casa y pensando en que normalmente Sharpay le contaba todo, pero si esta vez no lo hacía¿de qué podría haber hablado con sus amigas?

Sabía que tendría muchas ganas de preguntar, pero Gabriella había sido clara cuando le habló y lo que él no quería era hacer que Sharpay se sintiera mal, así que decidió que por el momento no preguntaría nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ryan llegó a su casa, esperaba encontrar a Sharpay en la sala, apurándolo para iniciar con los ensayos que habían acordado hacer ese día, pero no estaba allí. Esto lo sorprendió un poco, así que subió a buscarla a su habitación; entró y la encontró sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo.

- Hola, Shar, ya llegué. ¿Qué haces? – preguntó apoyandose en la puerta.

- Terminando un trabajo. – contestó en voz baja sin mirarlo, y luego agregó – No creo que podamos ensayar hoy.

Ryan notó algo extraño en su voz, así que se acercó a ella y abrazándola le dijo:

- Como tú digas. Por cierto, no te imaginas lo que me dijo Chad...

En ese momento se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de por qué Sharpay no lo había mirado ni había querido ensayar. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, lo que hacía obvio que había llorado, probablemente hasta momentos antes de que llegara Ryan. Él sabía que no debía preguntar pero no logró resistirse.

- Shar¿qué te pasa?¿por qué has llorado?

- Por nada. – contestó ella rápidamente – Tú sabes que yo exagero todo.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió Ryan mirandola fijamente – Nadie llora por nada, debe de haber alguna razón.

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, Ryan. – dijo ella poniendose de pie y luego sentándose en el borde de su cama – Cosas de chicas, pero ya estoy bien.

Ryan sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto porque se dio cuenta de que la voz de Sharpay aún se quebraba cuando hablaba, lo que quería decir que si él se iba, seguro seguiría llorando.

- Escucha, Shar. – empezó a decir sentándose junto a ella – No entiendo por qué no me quieres contar lo que te pasa, pero si es lo que quieres, lo respeto. Pero por favor, no me pidas que me quede tranquilo viendote llorar porque sabes que no lo soportaría.

Sharpay levantó la mirada y Ryan vio que sus ojos se humedecían, y sintió una gran angustia. _"¿Qué tan malo podía ser?"._ Pero no quería molestarla, sino ayudarla, por eso no preguntaría nada.

- Por eso, aunque no me digas nada, deja que me quede contigo hasta que estés un poco mas tranquila. – siguió diciendo él – Te quiero, y no me gusta verte mal, así que haré todo lo que pueda para que te sientas mejor.

Sharpay no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer rápidamente por su rostro, así que todo lo que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a Ryan y llorar. Sabía que era probable que él estuviera confundido, pero estaría peor si se enteraba de las sospechas de Gabriella y Taylor. Y esta era exactamente la razón de que necesitara desahogarse; porque se guardaría este secreto tan importante, e incluso se lo ocultaría a la persona que más amaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Ryan, por su parte, también derramó algunas lágrimas por la preocupación y rabia que sentía por no saber como ayudar mejor a Sharpay. Así que lo único que había era abrazarla y acariciarla. Estuvieron abrazados durante mucho rato hasta que finalmente Sharpay empezó a calmarse.

Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar, se separó de Ryan y le dijo:

- Lamento mucho no poder decirte, pero cuando le sepas, entenderás todo. – él asintió y ella agregó sonriendole – Si quieres anda a tu habitación. Creo que ya te moleste bastante por hoy.

- No lo entiendes¿verdad, Shar? – contestó él también sonriendo – Nunca me molestarás lo suficiente como para hacer que te deje así.

Sharpay se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente antes de que él la rodeara con sus brazos para unirse al beso y hacerlo más apasionado. Varios segundos después, ella estaba echada en su cama y Ryan sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Lentamente las manos de Sharpay empezaron a entrar bajo la camisa de Ryan, y las manos de él acariciaban el cabello de ella mientras sus labios bajaban hacia el cuello de Sharpay.

De pronto, oyeron el auto de sus padres estacionándose fuera de la casa y se separaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Rayos! Detesto tener que fingir delante de papá y mamá... – dijo Ryan tratando de evadir lo que había estado a punto de pasar – Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

- Espera. – lo detuvo ella, cogiendolo de la mano – No te vayas, ya se me ocurrirá algo para decir si preguntan, pero quédate.

Ryan volvió a sentarse junto a ella, sonriendo, y momentos después, Marc y Mary Evans estaban en la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

- Hola, chicos. – empezó Marc, pero luego vio a Sharpay y notó que había estado llorando – Y ahora¿qué le hiciste a tu hermana, Ryan?

Él volteó a mirar a su papá. Ni él mismo sabía de qué se sorprendía, ya que para su papá la frase no era, "inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario" sino, "Ryan es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario". Pero esta vez Sharpay se encargó de todo.

- No, papá, Ryan no hizo nada. Fue algo que pasó en la escuela... ehm... com Zeke.

- ¿Zeke?¿Tu amigo al que le gusta hacer postres?¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mary Evans, mirando disimuladamente la mano de Sharpay cogiendo la mano de Ryan.

- Bueno, digamos que pasó el límite cuando intentó besarme. – Sharpay usó algo que ya había pasado pero que no le había contado a sus padres.

- ¿Besarte?¿Y qué hiciste? – se preocupó Marc Evans.

- Ryan me ayudó; me defendió enfrentandose a Zeke.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Marc sorprendido – Bueno en ese caso, bien hecho, Ryan.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda, y luego dijo que él y su esposa irían a recoger unas cosas del auto.

Una vez que Ryan y Sharpay estuvieron solos, él dijo:

- Wow, Shar, eres excelente.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Lo se, Ry. – respondió en tono de broma y luego agregó – Creo que deberiamos terminar el proyecto de historia porque tenemos que entregarlo mañana.

- Si, tienes razon.

Se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al escritorio, pero en un momentaneo impulso, Ryan rodeo con sus brazos a Sharpay por la cintura y la beso suavemente. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron y fueron abrazados a terminar su tarea, sin hablar más de lo ocurrido y esperando no tener que ocultar lo que sentían por mucho tiempo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala pensando en lo que había pensado toda la tarde y durante la cena: qué le preguntaría a su papá para empezar con la tarea que Gabriella y Taylor le habían dado; pero cuando lo vio sentado en el mueble leyendo, se dio cuenta de que tendría que usar todas sus clases de teatro e improvisar un poco.

- Hola, papi. – empezó sentándose a su lado.

- Hola, hija. – le respondió volteando a mirarla y agregó viendo su expresión preocupada - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Creo que si¿recuerdas lo que les conté en la tarde sobre Ryan protegiendome de Zeke?

- Si, si lo recuerdo¿por qué?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que él no siempre es así y me preocupa. – dijo Sharpay – Normalmente yo tengo que ayudarlo cuando otros chicos de la escuela lo molestan, y aunque él dice que esta bien, yo sé que escucha los comentarios de los demás y lo lastiman.

Ni siquiera Sharpay podía creer lo rápido que se le había ocurrido la idea, pero tenía algo de cierto y tal vez podría ayudar también a que su papá empezara a tratar mejor a Ryan, dejando de echale la culpa de todo si sabia que tenía algunos problemas.

- ¿Comentarios? – siguió preguntando Marc Evans porque si había algo que él odiaba, eran los rumores y lo que decían los demás - ¿Qué tipo de rumores?

- Ehh, bueno, le dicen que es extraño porque esta todo el tiempo conmigo, o que es un cobarde porque espera que yo lo defienda, o... – Sharpay sabía que debía observar detenidamente la reacción de su papá – o dicen que es muy opuesto a mi, así que debe ser adoptado porque no parece ser mi hermano.

Marc dio un pequeño salto al oir eso y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo mirando a otro lado de la habitación o jugando con el libro en sus manos.

- Bueno, yo trataré de hablar con él. – empezó a decir – Pero Ryan no es tonto, y sabe que lo dicen para molestarlo.

- Gracias, papá. – dijo Sharpay poniendose de pie y dandole un beso en la mejilla, antes de agregar – Y creo que él sabe que es por molestarlo, pero le afectan mucho. Incluso a veces cree que algunas cosas son ciertas...

Y luego de decir esto, se dirigió al segundo piso para hablar con su mamá, dejando a Marc Evans totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de oir. Sharpay pensó que despuñes de todo, no estaba saliendo tan mal su idea, pero antes de seguir, iría a ver a Ryan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ryan? – susurró Sharpay abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Ryan, pero cuando estuvo dentro vio que él estaba profundamente dormido con un libro sobre su pecho.

Cerró la puerta cuando entró, se acercó a Ryan y guardó el libro en la mochila que estaba junto a la cama. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirar a su hermano. Su _"hermano"_... "¿_sería posible que no lo fuera?"_ No lo sabía, pero había algo seguro, y era que desde que supo que Ryan sentía más que cariño de hermano por ella, había deseado que por un momento fuera un chico más, y no su mellizo. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido ese día en la tarde... _"¿qué hubiera pasado si sus papás no llegaban en ese momento?" _

Sharpay sabía que ninguno se estaba resitiendo a nada en ese momento y estaban concientes de eso, por eso se sintió un poco frustara. Así que se inclinó hacia Ryan y le dio un beso en la frente; se paró y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, decidida a hacer todo lo que pudiera para descubrir la verdad. Luego empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo cuando su mamá la llamó.

- ¿Qué hacías, Sharpay? – le preguntó Mary Evans sentada en su cama.

- Ehh, fui a buscar a Ryan para hablarle de un proyecto, pero ya esta dormido. – contestó rápidamente, volviendose a asombrar por su improvisación.

- ¿En serio?¿De qué proyecto? – siguió Mary sin saber que su hija utilizaría su pregunta para otros fines.

- Un proyecto de ciencias. – dijo Sharpay, y agregó – Y luego queríamos hablar contigo porque estamos viendo el tema del ADN y probablemente vamos a necesitar nuestras partidas de nacimiento y ese tipo de documentos. No hay problema con eso¿verdad?

- No, no, claro que no. – respondió Mary un poco nerviosa – Pero tendría que solicitarlos en la clínica porque no los tengo en casa.

- ¡Qué mal! – exclamó Sharpay preguntándose si sería una excusa – Y¿eso es fácil de conseguir? Porque vamos a necesitar algo de información.

- Ahora es algo complicado porque tu papá y yo vamos a estar ocupados en el trabajo, pero cualquier dato que necesiten, solo preguntenme.

Sharpay asintió, forzando una sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Veinte minutos después, estaba acostada en su cama, pero las mismas peguntas no dejaban de pasar por su mente.

- _"¿Eran posibles tantas coincidencias al mismo tiempo?¿O serían señales de que las sospechas de sus amigas eran ciertas?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿Qué te dijo?! – preguntó sorprendida Mary Evans luego de que su esposo le contara lo que había hablado con su hija - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Por supuesto que si, Mary. ¿Por qué te mentiria?

- Lo se, lo se. Es que no me vas a creer pero a mi me pidió sus partidas de nacimiento para un "proyecto de ciencias sobre el ADN".

- ¿Qué? – dijo Marc Evans.

Mary le contó lo que había pasado y finalmente le preguntó a su esposo.

- ¿Crees que Sharpay sospeche algo?

- No lo se, tal vez solo son coincidencias. Espero que asi sea.

En ese momento, Mary se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir la verdad porque no sabía como seguir ocultando algo tan importante.

- Marc, creo que hay algo que debes saber. – empezó a decir – Es algo que he notado sobre Ryan y Sharpay.

- Y ahora¿qué pasa? – preguntó Marc Evans, evidentemente preocupado.

- Creo que todas las preguntas de Sharpay son porque ellos dos, bueno, digamos que últimamente...

- ¿Qué? – se empezó a desesperar Marc.

- Es que creo que su relación ha ido más alla que de amigos e incluso de hermanos...

- Espera un segundo. – la detuvo - ¿Más que de hermanos?¿A qué te refieres?

- He visto y escuchado varias cosas que me hacen creer eso; e incluso yo los vi, ehh... yo los vi...

- ¿Qué viste? – esta vez Marc estaba al límite de sus nervios y Mary también porque sabía que era importante lo que iba a decir.

Pero finalmente tomó la decisión, respiró profundo y dijo:

- Los vi besándose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Listo! Ese fue el capítulo 13 xD ¿Qué les pareció? Dejenme sus reviews para saber!! xD El siguiente capítulo, el 14, se llama "La última prueba" xD y ya esta listo asi, solo me falta tipearlo xD Hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	14. La Última Prueba

**_Hola a todos!!_**

_**Por fín aquí les dejo el capítulo 14 xD Otra vez me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar el fanfic. Espero que les guste :)**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 14: La Última Prueba**_

Las últimas palabras que había dicho su esposa, se repitieron varias veces en la mente de Marc Evans, que no podía creer lo que acababa de oir. Segundos después, finalmente pudo decir:

- ¿De qué hablas, Mary? Eso es completamente imposible.

- Parece, pero no lo es, Marc. – respondió ella – Y eso solo comprobó lo que yo ya sospechaba.

- ¿Sospechabas?¿Es decir que viste más cosas?

Mary Evans asintió y empezó a contarle detalle a detalle todo lo que había visto; el anillo, el mensaje, la foto, las miradas y cada gesto que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luego, Marc comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, y solo se detuvo cuando su esposa le preguntó:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Marc?

- ¿Qué pienso hacer? – repitió la pregunta – No tengo idea. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué hacer en una situación así?

- Escuchame, Marc. – dijo ella tratando de tomar las cosas con más calma que su esposo – Yo había pensado que tal vez es hora de decirles toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad? – preguntó él, y de pronto se dio cuenta de a qué se refería ella – No, no, no, Mary. Si estas segura de lo que me has contado, entonces este es el peor momento para "esa verdad". Además, no creo que ahora sea apropiado hablar de eso. Mejor descansemos y lo conversaremos mañana cuando ellos esten en la escuela.

Y después de decir esto, se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda a su esposa y cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir. Pero la verdad fue que no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche sobre lo que estaba pasando. Y llegó a la conclusión de que observaría a Ryan y a Sharpay hasta saber qué decisión tomar.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estás tan apurada, Shar? – preguntó Ryan, mirándola sacar apuradamente de su casillero sus libros para la primera clase.

- Porque quiero hablar con Gabriella sobre un proyecto, y tiene que ser antes de que empiece la clase de ciencias – respondió cerrando su casillero y empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

Ryan se encongió de hombros y la acompañó hasta el laboratorio. Luego se dirigió al salón de inglés, su primera clase de los viernes, que compartía con Troy y Chad,y sabía que sería más divertida ahora que Chad no estaría molestándolo a cada segundo.

Mientras tanto, Sharpay se encontró con Gabriella y Taylor en el laboratorio y les contó todo lo que había hablado con sus padres el día anterior.

- ¿Y tú crees que sespechen que sabes algo? – preguntó Gabriella cuando Sharpay termine de explicar las respuestas y reacciones de sus padres.

- No lo creo. – respondió ella – Los dos se sorprendieron y hasta podría decir que se pusieron nerviosos cuando les pregunté, pero no creo que hayan sospechado nada.

- Bien. – siguió Gabriella pensativa, y luego agregó – Aunque esto ayuda un poco, creo que necesitamos algo que nos asegure todo.

Sharpay vió como sus amigas intercambiaban miradas y pensaba en qué podría ser ese "algo" que necesitaban, cuando finalmente Taylor dijo:

- Es hora de la última prueba.

- ¿La última prueba? – repitió Sharpay - ¿Cuál es?

- La única que nos dará un 100 de seguridad, pero vamos a necesitar que nos ayudes un poco otra vez. – contestó Gabriella; y como Sharpay solo asintió, siguió explicando – Necesitamos un cabello de Ryan y uno tuyo para una prueba de ADN.

* * *

Sharpay caminó nerviosa hacia el casillero de Ryan, donde estaba él guardando sus cosas. Cuando estuvo detrás de él, puso en marcha lo que había planeado con sus amigas.

- Hola, Ryan. ¿Qué tal tu clase?

- Agotadora. – respondió él cerrando el casillero.

Ella le sonrió y luego le dijo:

- Ry, Gabriella te estaba buscando. Creo que te quería dar un CD o algo así. Está en su casillero.

- Ah, bueno, entonces esperame en el auto y yo... – de pronto se detuvo al ver que ella estaba mirando fijamente su cabello - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el cabello?

- No se, dejame ver. – respondió Sharpay, haciendo que incline la cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado, cogió un cabello de la cabeza de Ryan y lo arrancó lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó él cogiendose la cabeza.

- Creo que solo era un hilo, probablemente de tu sombrero, pero ya lo saqué. – agregó ella rápidamente, escondiendo satisfecha su mano, en la que sostenía el cabello.

- ¿Y era necesario arrancarme cabello para eso?

- No seas un bebé llorón, Ryan, fue cualidad y como máximo habrán sido dos. – dijo Sharpay bromeando y luego siguió al ver a Gabriella por el pasillo – Mira, ahi está Gaby.

- Bueno, pero me debes un beso por cada cabello que me arrancaste... – susurró él finalmente antes de acercarse a Gabriella.

Cuando Sharpay estuvo segura de que Ryan estaba concentrado en el CD que le estaba dando su amiga, sacó de su cartera una pequeña bolsa transparente que tenía el nombre de Ryan, y guardó allí los cabellos. Luego la cerró y la volvió a colocar en su cartera, junto a la bolsa que llevaba su nombre y en la que ella ya había guardado un cabello suyo. Ahora solo tenía que darle ambas bolsas a Taylor y esperar una semana...

* * *

La noche del viernes de la semana siguiente, Sharpay sintió, al igual que lo había hecho durante toda la semana, insistentes miradas de sus padres, que últimamente casi no hablaban, excepto cuando hacían alguna pregunta sobre la escuela.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ryan y Sharpay subieron a sus habitaciones, y Mary Evans se sentó en la sala a esperar a su esposo, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – le preguntó Mary a Marc, cuando éste terminó su llamada.

- Con gente de la oficina. – respondió él seriamente – Por cierto, creo que hoy note otra vez miradaas extrañas de Sharpay durante la cena.

- Igual yo. – dijo ella, y luego de pensar y un momento agregó - ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles la verdad?

- ¡¿La verdad?! – exclamó Marc tratando de no elevar la voz - ¿Qué estás diciendo, Mary? Tú sabes lo que viste, y si como dices, es verdad, entonces este no es el momento de decir nada.

Mary Evans no contestó, sino que dirigió la mirada al televisor, tratando de olvidar por un segundo todo lo que pasaba, y entender hasta qué punto tenía razón su esposo.

* * *

Toda la mañana del sábado, Ryan y Sharpay la pasaron ensayando para las audiciones, y solo descansaron cuando los llamaron a almorzar, pasado el mediodía.

Luego volvieron a la sala de ensayos, con la excusa de que quería que la canción les quedara perfecta; aunque la verdad era que querían evitar las constantes miradas de sus papás.

Aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde, les avisaron que saldrían a una reunión de negocios, y finalmente decidieron descansar.

- Estoy muriendo de agotamiento. – dijo Ryan lanzandose sobre su cama, mientras Sharpay sonreía y se sentaba junto a él – La próxima vez que evitemos a mamá y a papá, hagamos algo que canse menos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – se rió Sharpay – Voy a subirme algo de comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo, Ry?

- Solo un vaso de agua, Shar.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó a la cocina. Minutos después, entro al cuarto con un vaso de agua para Ryan y un poco de cereal para ella, y lo encontró profundamente dormido; así que dejó todo sobre el escritorio de Ryan y sonriendo se acostó junto a él, cruzando un brazo sobre la cintura de Ryan. Y sin darse cuenta, ella también se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

Un ruido hizo que Sharpay se desperara. Se sentó en la cama y miró su reloj; eran las 4:30. Sharpay agradeció el hecho de que sus padres no hubieran regresado aún, porque hubiera sido realmente incómodo tener que explicarles porqué ella estaba dormida en la cama de Ryan, con Ryan.

De pronto, un quejido le hizo recordar la razón por la cuál se había despertado. Junto a ella, Ryan parecía estar teniedo una pesadilla, ya que se movía constantemente y se quejaba.

- ¿Mamá? – murmuró de pronto Ryan entre sueños, para luego empezar a sollozar y seguir diciendo – No me dejes... Shar... no me dejes como mamá...

Estoy fue demasiado para Sharpay, que aunque no entendía claramente lo que decía Ryan, no resistió escuchar que la llamaba y no hacer nada, así que lo sacudió del hombro, diciendole:

- Ryan, despierta, despierta.

Ryan abrió los ojos rápidamente y su vista se fijó en Sharpay. Ella vió que sus ojos estaban humedecidos de lágrimas, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Si... no lo sé. – respondió él aún abrazado a ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? – siguió Sharpay, cogiéndolo de la mano cuando rompieron el abrazo.

- Nada, no fue nada. – dijo Ryan secándose las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre, pero ella insistió:

- Vamos, Ry, tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ryan la miró por un momento; se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación.

- Te puede parecer ridículo, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño, y muy real. – empezó a decir sin voltear a mirarla – En el sueño, vi a un niño jugando con una mujer en un hermoso campo, y no pude evitar acercarme a ellos. Y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que yo era ese niño, pero no tendría más de 5 o 6 años; y lo más extraño era que le decía "mamá" a esa mujer con la que estaba jugando, y dentro de mí, sentía que la conocía, aunque no creo haberla visto antes.

- ¿Cómo era ella? – preguntó de pronto Sharpay, intrigandose por el sueño de Ryan.

- No lo sé... – dudó él un segundo – Sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, pero no reconocí nada de ella realmente.

- ¿Y luego qué pasó?

- Bueno, luego el cielo se volvió gris, como si fuera a empezar una tormenta, y la mujer me dijo algo como: "Tengo que irme, Ryan"; y me vi a mi mismo de pequeño gritando detrás de ella: "No te vayas, mamá. No me dejes". Pero ella se fué.

Ryan se detuvo un momento tratando de evitar las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos. No sabía porqué se sentía tan afectado por el sueño, pero respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

- Entonces el campo desapareció y te vi a ti, en tu habitación, guardando ropa en una maleta. Y luego yo entré y te empecé a decir que no te fueras y no me dejaras, pero tu decías que tenías que irte. Y cogiste tu maleta, y te fuiste.

Sharpay empezaba a entender lo que Ryan había dicho dormido, pero el sueño le parecía muy extraño, así que siguió escuchando.

- Entonces me vi caer al suelo de tu cuarto, llorando porque te habías ido; y sentí una angustía enorme al verme así, así que empecé a correr, tratando de alcanzarte para que dejaras a mi "yo" del sueño, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a gritar que no me dejes como lo hizo mi mamá. En ese momento me despertaste.

Ryan se quedó en silencio, y ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos. Sharpay no sabía que decir, y repetía mentalmente todo lo que había dicho Ryan, hasta que finalmente la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Shar, ¿tú qué crees que significa ese sueño?

- No lo sé, Ryan. – respondió sinceramente Sharpay, pero sin poder evitar relacionar el sueño de Ryan con las sospechas de ella y sus amigas sobre la adopción de alguno de ellos.

- ¿Shar? – dijó él otra vez unos segundos después, sentandose junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Qué, Ry? – preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ryan miraba sus manos, como buscando las palabras para lo que quería decir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ry? – volvió a preguntar Sharpay colocando una mano sobre las de Ryan.

- Shar... tu nunca vas dejarme, ¿verdad?

Sharpay lo miró fijamente, sintiendo una lágrima recorrer su rostro al ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo mostrándose tan vulnerable por pensar en estar sin ella. Y le contestó muy segura:

- Por supuesto que no, Ry. Yo te amo y nunca, nunca te dejaría.

Ryan sonrió y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, y ambos estuvieron en ese abrazo durante varios segundos, hasta que se separaron y Ryan acarició el rostro de Sharpay, secando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Además, - dijo luego de un rato Sharpay, tratando de alejar la mente de Ryan del sueño – yo jamás podría viajar llevando solo una maleta; me volvería loca.

Ryan se rió y Sharpay sonrió también al verlo bien otra vez.

- Claro, Shar, cómo no voy a saber eso cuando soy yo el que carga 5 maletas para dos semana en Lava Springs. – continuó la broma Ryan.

Sharpay rió junto con él, y finalmente se recostó sobre su hombro. Él rodeó un brazo por la cintura de ella y luego de un par de minutos, levantó su mano libre hacia el rostro de ella y se inclinó lentamente para darle en los labios un beso corto pero increíblemente lleno de ternura.

Era increíble lo mucho que un beso de Ryan podía hacer en Sharpay, o lo que un beso de ella hacía en el. Era tan especial, que esustaba; pero aún así nunca querían que termine. Y en esto estaba pensado justamente Sharpay, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

- Deben ser Gaby y Taylor. – Sharpay recordó de pronto que le habían dicho que irían con los resultados de la prueba de ADN – Me dijeron que vendrían a traerme información para una tarea de la clase de química.

- Bueno yo voy a lavarme la cara. ¿Van a estar en tu habitación? – preguntó Ryan y luego agregó al ver a Sharpay asintiendo – Entonces paso a saludarlas en un rato.

Sharpay bajó rápidamente las escaleras poniendose más nerviosa a cada paso que daba, y momentos después, estaba abriendo la puerta principal de su casa para hacer pasar a sus amigas. Subieron al cuarto de Sharpay y cerraron la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro.

- ¿Tus padres no están? – preguntó Taylor sentandose junto a Gabriella en la cama de su amiga.

- No. – respondió Sharpay – Tenían una reunión.

- Bien. – dijo Gabriella - ¿Y Ryan?

- ¿Preguntaban por mi? – bromeó Ryan asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

Entró y se sentó al otro lado de Gabriella que le sonrió, tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

- Si, pero te pongas muy cómodo, Ry. – le dijo Sharpay jalándolo de la mano para que se ponga de pie – Te queríamos pedir si por favor podías traernos algo de comer.

- ¿Ahora? – se quejó Ryan – Shar, estoy cansado.

- Vamos, Ryan, haznos ese favor. – le pidió Gabriella.

- Bien, bien. – aceptó él - ¿Qué quieren que traiga?

- Unas hamburguesas. – contestó rápidamente Sharpay – De McDonals.

- Shar, ¡es sábado! ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente debe estar ahí? – se vilvió a quejar, pero luego agregó al ver que Sharpay y sus dos amigas le sonreín – Esta bien, solo porque no puedo decir que no a esas miradas. Ya vuelvo.

Y luego de decir esto salió de la habitación, dejando a las 3 chicas sintiendose culpables por hacerlo ir a esperar solo para crear una distracción. Así que estuvieron en silencio, hasta que oyeron el sonido del auto de Ryan, cuando la culpabilidad se convirtió en intenso nerviosismo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó finalmente Sharpay - ¿Qué decía en los resutados?

- Aún no los hemos visto. – respondió Taylor sacando un sobre de su mochila y entregándoselo.

- La amiga de la hermana de Taylor que trabaja en los laboratorios de la clínica, nos dijo que aceptaría entregarnos los resultados rápido si es que promeríamos que solo el destinatario abriría el sobre. – dijo Gabriella y luego agregó – Además, creímos que tu deberías abrirlo.

Sharpay sostuvo el sobre en sus manos temblorosas, atemorizada por saber que el contenido de ese sobre podía cambiar muchas cosas, y justo cuando empezaba a abrirlo, la distrajo la voz de Taylor.

- Si el resultado es de más de 30, quiere decir que es positivo, es decir, que tú y Ryan si son hermanos. Y si es de menos de 30... bueno...

Pero no pudo decir nada más, así que solo miró a sus amigas y esperó mientras Sharpay abría el sobre.

En un par de segundos, por la mente de Sharpay pasaron las situacion que serían consecuencia de los resultados, Si eran positivos, entonces Ryan y ella tendrían que enfrentar a sus papás y decirles lo que sentían, fuera cual fuera el lazo que los unía; y si eran negativos, entonces significaría que ella y Ryan no tendrían ningún impedimento para estar juntos, pero también significaría que sus papás les mintieron durante toda su vida.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos la invadían, Sharpay retiró el papel que estaba dentro, lo observó durante unos segundos, y luego lo dejó caer, llevandose las manos al rostro y empezando a llorar.

* * *

_**Y ese fue el capítulo 14 xD ¿Qué les pareció?¿Bueno?¿Malo? Dejenme sus reviews para saber!! xD El capítulo 15, se llama "Confesión" y va a estar muy interesante, así que espero poder tipearlo pronto... ya saben, mientras más reviews, más animo me dan para apurarme jejeje xD Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	15. Confesión

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 xD . Esta vez he tratado de ser más rápida jejeje Espero que les guste :)**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 15: Confesión**_

Gabriella y Taylor observaron como caía el papel de las manos de Sharpay y cuando ella empezó a llorar, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¿Qué significaba las lágrimas de Sharpay? Las dos querían saber, pero no estaban seguras de como debían dirigirse a su amiga en ese momento. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas de incómodo silencio, en el que solo se oía el llanto de Sharpay, fue ella misma quien se inclinó a recoger el papel con los resultados que seguía en el suelo, y conteniendo las lágrimas les dijo:

- El resultado es de 19. – Gabriella y Taylor sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al escuchar con la voz llorosa de su amiga – Ryan y yo no somos hermanos.

Y luego de decir esto Sharpay comenzó a llorar otra vez, entregándoles el papel a sus amigas.

Ellas comprobaron lo que Sharpay les acababa de decir, pero seguían sin saber que decirle, y fue Sharpay quien rompió el silencio otra vez, diciendo lentamente porque se le quebraba la voz:

- No le digan a nadie, por favor.

- No te preocupes. – le contestó Taylor acercandose a ella y palmeandole suavemente el hombro.

Gabriella todavía no encontraba las palabras para hablarle a Sharpay. En el último año se había vuelto muy cercana a los Evans y le preocupaba el efecto que ésto podría tener en sus amigos, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse junto a Sharpay y abrazarla. Y para Sharpay, el abrazo de su amiga significaba más que cualquier cosa que podía haber dicho.

- ¿Que vas a hacer, Sharpay? – preguntó Taylor cuando la vio más calmada.

- ¿Le vas a decir a Ryan? – le dijo Gabriella dejando de abrazarla.

* * *

- Shapay me va a matar si se entera de que me olvidé mi billetera. – murmuró para si mismo Ryan mientras subía las escaleras de su casa.

Estaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para recoger su billetera, irse y que nadie se enterara de que había regresado.

Pero cuando pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Sharpay, escuchó un llanto que era inconfundible para él. No comprendía qué podía haber pasado, ya que él había dejado la habitación hacía unos 10 minutos y estaba todo bien.

Se acercó a la puerta para entrar, pero la voz de Gabriella lo hizo detenerse:

- ¿Le vas a decir a Ryan?

Su voz sonaba preocupada, y esto preocupó a Ryan. ¿Qué tenía que decirle Sharpay que fuera tan importante como para hacerla llorar así? Pero entonces escuchó a Sharpay contestar:

- No, primero quiero hablar con mis papás.

- Entonces vas a necesitar esto. – dijo Taylor.

Luego hubo un silencio en el que Ryan decidió entrar y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la puerta y fue conciente de tres pares de ojos que lo miraron inmediatamente y de una rápida reaccion de Sharpay, que escondió lo que parecia un papel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryan? – dijo Gabriella, claramente sorprendida de verlo.

Ryan ingnoró su pregunta y se dirigió a Sharpay.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Shar? – empezando a caminar hacia ella.

- Nada. – le contestó secandose las lágrimasy poniéndose de pie – Cosas de chicas.

Mientras hablaba, se dirigió a su escritorio y guardó rápidamente el papel en uno de los cajones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le volvió a preguntar, esta vez Taylor - ¿No ibas a comprar unas hamburguesas?

- Olvidé mi billetera. – dijo sin poder dejar de mirar a Sharpay y sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado por ella.

- ¿Y ya la recogiste? – siguió preguntandole Sharpay.

- No.

- Y, ¿que esperas, Ry? – dijo ella tratando de sonreir – Tenemos hambre, ¿sabes?

La expresión de preocupación de Ryan aún estaba en su rostro. Se acercó a ella, alzó su mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla de Sharpay.

- ¿Vas a estar bien, Shar? – le dijo en voz muy baja como para que solo ella lo escuche.

- Si. – respondió Sharpay un poco sorprendida de que Ryan estuviera mostrándose tan cariñoso con ella frente a sus dos amigas.

Pero se sorprendió más cuando Ryan se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Ya vuelvo. – dijo Ryan en voz alta saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando salió cerrando la puerta tras él, Sharpay volteó a mirar a sus amigas, que estaban tan o más sorprendidas que ella, por lo que había hecho Ryan.

- Disculpen por eso. – dijo ella, preocupada por lo que pudieran pensar Gabriella y Taylor, ya que nunca la habian visto con Ryan actuando como algo más que hermanos.

- No tienes porqué disculparte. – le contestó Gabriella sonriéndole.

- Además, - agregó Taylor, tratando de de hacer reir a sus amigas – no me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste.

Las tres sonrieron. Pero la sonrisa de Sharpay desapareció de su rostro cuando reconoció el sonido del auto de sus papás estacionandose frente a su casa.

- Ya llegaron mis papás. – dijo, y las sonrisas de Gabriella y Taylor fueron reemplazadas por una expresión de nerviosismo.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos o prefieres hacerlo tu sola? – preguntó Gabriella.

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo y les haré saber cualquier cosa.

Sharpay sacó el papel con los resultados del cajón del escritorio antes de acompañar a sus amigas a la puerta, donde se encontraron con los señores Evans, que estaban entrando.

- Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, señora Evans. – contestó rápidamente Gabriella – Nosotras ya nos íbamos.

- Si, hasta luego, señor y señora Evans. – agregó Taylor y ambas forzaron una sonrisa antes de salir.

Cuando se fueron, Sharpay alcanzó a sus papás en la sala.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? – preguntó seriamente.

- Si, claro. ¿Qué pasa, hija? – respondió Mary Evans.

Sharpay se sentó en el mueble que estaba frente a donde estaban sus padres y sin decir otra palabra les entregó el papel de los resultados.

Sus papás se miraron extrañados y luego revisaron el documento que tenían frente a sus ojos.

- Son los resultados de una prueba de ADN... – aclaró Sharpay – de Ryan y míos.

- ¿Qué significan estos resultados? – preguntó Mary, que estaba tan pálida como su esposo y se dirigían miradas nerviosas.

- Significa que nos mintieron a Ryan y a mi durante 17 años. – su voz iba aunmentando de volumen, como señal de que toda la ansiedad que había sentido estaba saliendo en forma de ira.

- Hija, nosotros... – empezó a decir Mary, pero Sharpay la interrumpió:

- No quiero que me den excusas, porque en este momento no van a funcionar. Solo quiero que me digan una cosa. – su voz tembló un poco al saber que la respuesta a su pregunta podría cambiar 17 años de su vida... o de la de Ryan - ¿Cuál de nosotros es el adoptado?

Marc y Mary palidecieron aún más, si es que esto era posible y se miraron. Luego de unos segundos, Mary intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Entonces Marc habló, y dijo solo una palabra:

- Ryan.

Su voz sonó fría y hasta un poco indiferente, como si no supiera lo mucho que esa palabra acababa de afectar a su hija.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? – siguió preguntando Sharpay, sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan calmada.

- No sabíamos cómo. – dijo Mary con un hilo de voz, y agregó antes de que su hija preguntara algo más - ¿Ryan sabe?

- No, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que le digan la verdad.

* * *

Gabriella llegó con Taylor a su casa, para encontrarse ahi con Troy y Chad, que estaban esperandolas en la sala.

- ¿Qué pasó? – les preguntó Troy cuando las vio entrar.

- Les vamos a decir pero no le digan a nadie. Chad, esto va para ti también. – dijo Taylor volteando a mirarlo.

- Ya, esta bien, seré una tumba. – respondió él impacientemente.

- El resultado fue negativo. – anunció Taylor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido por Troy:

- Y eso significa que...

- Significa que Ryan y Sharpay no son hermanos. – aclaró luego de un suspiro Gabriella, que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

Troy y Chad se miraron impactados por la noticia. Lo sospechaban, pero ahora lo sabían; y si para ellos había sido impactante, no se imaginaban lo que había sido para los Evans. De pronto, Troy volvió a romper el silencio:

- ¿Y ya saben quién es el adoptado?

- No lo sabemos. – dijo Taylor y luego agregó – Dejamos a Sharpay a punto de hablar con sus papás, así que supongo que luego lo sabremos.

- Y, ¿Ryan ya sabe? – preguntó Chad, como recordando que no habían mencionado nada de él estando presente.

- No.

- ¿Acaso no estaba allí? – siguió él.

- No, lo mandamos a comprar. – empezó a decir Gabriella – Pero estuvo cerca de descubrir todo.

- ¿Cómo? – se intrigó Troy.

Gabriella tomó aire profundamente antes de contarle a Troy lo que había pasado.

- Regresó porque se había olvidado de sus llaves y escuchó a Sharpay llorando porque acababa de enterarse de los resultados de la prueba.

- ¿Y no preguntó qué pasaba o algo así? – continuó Troy, que sabía perfectamente que Ryan no se quedaría tranquilo al ver llorar a Sharpay.

- Si, pero Sharpay le dijo que no era nada, y luego... – se interrumpió Gabriella recordando lo que ella y Taylor habían visto.

- ¿Y luego qué? – preguntaron Troy y Chad cai al mismo tiempo, totalmente intrigados por la duda de Gabriella.

- Luego Ryan la besó. – se adelantó Taylor.

- ¡¿Qué?! – sonaron las voces de los chicos al unísono ésta vez.

- Si, bueno, fue en beso corto. Además, no es como si no supieramos lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Sinceramente a mi no me sorprendió mucho, sino que me dio gusto que estén juntos. – dijo Gabriella cortantemente, como para ponerle fin a ese tema de la conversación.

- Tienes razón, Gaby. – estuvo de acuerdo Troy – Solo espero que le vaya bien a Sharpay con sus papás.

- Y que Ryan tome la noticia lo mejor posible. – agregó Gabriella.

Tanto ella, como Troy, Chad y Taylor sabían que definitivamente no se podía esperar una buena reacción ante esa noticia, pero sabían también que Ryan era un chico centrado y amable, así que esperaban que este mal momento pasara tán rápido como había empezado.

* * *

Ryan seguía pensado en lo que había pasado en la habitación de Sharpay. Estaba seguro de que ella le estaba ocultando algo importante; y claramente, Gabriella y Taylor estaban enteradas de todo. Pero Ryan seguía sin comprender por qué Sharpay no le había dicho nada. Y su mente seguía dándole vueltas a esto mientras estacionaba su auto frente a su casa. Mecánicamente, cogió con una mano el paquete donde estaban las hamburguesas y con la otra abrió la puerta y bajó.

Sólo había estado fuera por 20 minutos, ya que por suerte no había habido mucha gente esperando ser atendida, pero esperaba que Gabriella y Taylor ya se hubieran ido para poder hablar a solas con Sharpay.

Entró a su casa, y se sorprendió al oir la voz la voz de su mamá:

- ¿Ryan sabe?

Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que fuera estaba el auto de sus padres, y en ese momento su preocupación aumentó al escuchar la voz de su mamá, que sonaba débil y llorosa; y recordó lo que había oído decir a Sharpay esa tarde: _"Primero quiero hablar con mis papás"_. Ryan estaba seguro de que algo extraño pasando, incluso antes de seguir oyendo la conversación mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

- No, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que le digan la verdad. – esta vez fue la voz de Sharpay, que sonaba llorosa también, pero al mismo tiempo firme y segura.

- Escucha, hija, nosotros... – intentó empezar Mary Evans, pero Sharpay no la dejó terminar:

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada ahora! Y si ustedes no cuentan la verdad, la diré yo.

En ese momento, Ryan entró a la sala para asombró de todos.

- ¡Ryan! – se sobresaltó Mary Evans.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Ryan seriamente - ¿De qué verdad hablas, Shar?¿Qué está pasando?

Sharpay pasó la mirada de Ryan a sus papás, como esperando que digan algo, pero al ver que ellos no reaccionaban, se acercó a su madre, le quitó rudamente el papel que tenía en las manos y se caminó hacia donde estaba Ryan.

- Ryan, creo que tienes que ver esto.

Ryan estaba un poco desconcertado cuando recibió el papel. Su nombre estaba ahí y también el de Sharpay, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las letras:

"_PRUEBA DE ADN – HERMANDAD"_

- ¿Una prueba de hermandad?¿Para qué?

- Mira los resultados, Ryan. – fue lo único que pudo decir Sharpay, que sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Ryan volvió a mirar el papel y sus ojos cayeron en la sección de los resultados.

"_Porcentaje de Hermandad : 19_

_Resultado : NEGATIVO"_

- ¿Negativo? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, alzando la mirada hacia Sharpay

Ella solo asintió y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro. Ryan no terminaba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, e hizo su máximo esfuerzo para seguir hablando.

- Eso quiere decir que tu y yo... – dudó un momento sin dejar de mirar a Sharpay – ¿tu y yo no somos hermanos?

- Si, Ryan. Eso quiere decir.- le dijo ella antes de voltear a mirar a sus papás que seguían extremadamente pálidos y callados detrás de ella.

- Pero eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó Ryan más para si mismo que para los demás, y luego agregó - ¿Entonces uno de los dos es adoptado?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue suficiente respuesta para él, que sentió un profundo vacío al considerar todo lo que implicaba que hubieran ocultado algo así tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo en voz baja, sintiendo que fuera cual fuera la respuesta podría lastimarlo profundamente.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio otra vez, pero esta vez ese silencio no le contestaba, así que Ryan volvió a preguntar alzando la voz:

- ¡¿Cuál?!

Mary y Marc Evans se miraron, mientras Sharpay tomaba firmemente la mano de Ryan. Finalmente, Marc habló:

- Tú, Ryan.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo para el capítulo 15... no me odien por dejar ahi la historia :) ¿Qué tal estuvo? Dejenme reviews!! Porque la verdad me encanta saber que les gusta el fanfic xD El capítulo 16, se llama "Sentimientos Encontrados" y va a tener mucho drama... bueno es un momento importante de la historia como se darán cuenta. Lo voy a hacer lo más rápido que pueda. Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo! xD**_


	16. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, en verdad me dan ganas de escribir más y más rápido jejeje. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 16 xD**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 16: Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Ryan se quedó quieto, mirando al suelo y sintiendo la mano de Sharpay cogida a la de él fuertemente. No sabía que decir, ni qué hacer; incluso sentía que no podía respirar bn, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Solo que el dolor que sentía era muy diferente.

A su lado, Sharpay notó que la mano de Ryan que estaba sosteniendo empezaba a temblar levemente, aumentando rápidamente de intensidad. Volteó a mirarlo y vió que estaba llorando. En ese momento, sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero cuando intentó acercarse a él, Ryan dió un paso atrás, como si hubiera leido su intención.

- Ryan... – le empezó a decir en un susurro, pero él negó la cabeza y no la dejó terminar.

- No. – dijo Ryan en una voz que ni él reconoció – No.

Luego dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta principal, salió y segundos después, Sharpay y sus padres oyeron el auto de Ryan alejandose.

El silencio que invadió la casa de los Evans fue absoluto, interrumpido solo por los sollozos de Mary Evans. Hasta que, luego de unos minutos, Sharpay subió las escaleras casi corriendo, y bajó momentos después con las llaves de su convertible en la mano.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sharpay? – la detuvo la voz de Marc Evans, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

- A buscar a Ryan. – respondió ella firmemente.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! Deja que tu mamá se calme y nosotros iremos a buscarlo. – dijo él – Tu no podrás encontrarlo sola.

- Lo voy a encontrar. – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir hacia su auto.

Mientras caminaba repetía esta última frase en voz baja, cómo tratando de convencerse a si misma, aunque conociendo a Ryan como lo conocía, tenía una idea de adonde se dirigía.

* * *

Todo parecía irreal.

Sus padres... las personas en las que él había depositado su confianza durante toda su vida.

Y Sharpay... pensaba que podía confiar en ella. ¿Cómo había podido ocultarle algo así?¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?

Deseaba sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, pero no podía; era demasiado...

Trató de concentrarse en el camino. ¿A dónde se dirigía? Ni él podía responder esa pregunta. Se estaba dejando guiar por la parte de él que le pedía huir de ese lugar.

De pronto, otro pensamiento invadió su mente... Gabriella... ella también lo sabía y por un tiempo Ryan pensó que ella pordría ser verdaderamente su amiga. Pero ya no tenía a nadie en quién confiar, ¿quién más lo sabría? Taylor estuvo con Gabriella y Sharpay esa tarde, así que de seguro ella también lo sabía. Y Troy, él definitivamente sabía todo.

Su intento por dejar atrás estos pensamientos había sido en vano. Trató de fijar su vista en el paisaje. Las casas habían desaparecido, y todo estaba desierto. Entonces, supo hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo; no estaba muy lejos y aceleró para llegar más rápido.

Al detenerse frente a la entrada, esperó unos segundos hasta que se abriera la puerta y entró para dirigirse hacia uno de los estacionamientos vaciós. Vio entre las sombras del atardecer a una persona que se acercaba, y la reconoció como uno de los empleados de Lava Springs.

- ¿Viene sin equipaje, señor Evans?

- Si, Charles. – respondió Ryan automáticamente.

- ¿Es algun encargo de sus padres?¿Desea que llame al señor Fulton?

- Si, llámalo por favor. Dile que lo voy a esperar en la entrada de la residencia principal.

- Si, señor. En seguida lo llamo.

Ryan caminó por el country club. Estaba silencioso y desierto. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya había llegado a la residencia principal del club y en la puerta lo estaba esperando el señor Fulton.

- Señor Evans. – lo saludó Fulton estrechandole la mano.

- Ryan, te he dicho que me digas Ryan. – dijo Ryan intentando sonreir y estrechándole también la mano.

- Bueno... Ryan – dudó Fulton, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo - ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- Nada en especial, solo quería pedirte las llaves de la casa.

- Veo que la señorita Evans no lo está acompañando. – notó Fulton sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y entregándoselas - ¿Algún motivo en especial?

- Ninguno. – contestó recibiendo las llaves – Pero por ahora quisiera estar solo.

- No hay problema, señor... Ryan. Si necesita algo, llámeme.

Ryan forzó otra sonrisa al señor Fulton y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta al ver que el señor Fulton se retiraba. Caminó por la oscuridad hacia el mueble mas cercano al entrar a la sala, y ahí vio una foto de él, con Sharpay y sus papás... pero no eran sus papás. A Ryan le entró una ráfaga de ira al recordar esto y lanzó el cuadro al piso; éste se rompió, esparciendo vidrios por el suelo de la habitación.

* * *

Sharpay llegó a las puertas de Lava Springs, esperando que se abran, y esperando también que Ryan estuviera ahí. Después de unos segundos, las puertas se abrieron al igual que como lo hicieron con Ryan.

- ¿Señorita Evans? – escuchó una voz que se acercaba, mientras bajaba del auto.

­- Si, Charles, soy yo. – contestó ella una vez que estuvo cerca de él.

- Su hermano ya habló con el señor Fulton.

- ¿Ryan está aquí? – pereguntó ella esperanzada.

- Si. – respondió Charles un poco confundido – Llegó aquí hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente y pidió hablar con el señor Fulton en la residencia principal.

- Gracias. – dijo rápidamente Sharpay antes de empezar a caminar hacia la residencia.

No había nadie en la puerta, así que Sharpay supuso que Ryan debía estar adentro, pero le sorprendió que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas.

Tocó la puerta.

Silencio.

- ¿Ryan?¿Estás ahí? – dijo tocando la puerta otra vez.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y Sharpay vio a Ryan dándole la espalda, caminando hacia uno de los muebles de la sala y sentándose, colocando su rostro en sus manos.

Ella cerró la puerta, entró a la sala, encendió la luz y se acercó a él.

- ¿Ryan? – Sharpay intentó hacer que la mirara pero él no reaccionó.

Sharpay acercó su mano al hombro de Ryan, pero antes de que lo tocara, él se puso de pie, aún sin mirarla, y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Ryan!¡Por favor! – le pidió, dolida por la indiferencia de Ryan hacia ella.

- Vete, Sharpay. – dijo Ryan con una voz llena de ira.

- ¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó Sharpay.

- ¿Lo preguntas? – siguió irónicamente él - ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

- Ryan, no es mi culpa que...

- ¿Que yo sea adoptado? – la interrumpió Ryan rápidamente – Claro que no es tu culpa, pero ¿no pudiste habermelo dicho?

- Ryan, yo tampoco lo sabía. – replicó ella.

- Si, si lo sabías. De eso estabas hablando con Taylor y Gabriella, ¿verdad?

- Ryan, yo... – empezó a decir Sharpay.

- ¿Quiénes más lo saben?

- Nadie, Ryan, solo... – pero la volvió a interrumpir.

- Solo tú y medio East High, ¿verdad?

- No, Ryan. Nadie más lo sabe. – insistió Sharpay.

- ¡¡NO ME MIENTAS MÁS!! – gritó Ryan, lanzando al suelo todo el contenido de la mesa más cercana a él.

Sharpay se quedó paralizada. Nunca a visto a Ryan actuar así. Por fín, levanto la mirada hacia ella y pudo ver que de sus ojos salían lágrimas de cólera y sintió lágrimas de impotencia saliendo de sus propios ojos.

- No te dije nada, porque nunca estuve segura de si todo era cierto. – dijo Sharpay – Y Gabriella y Taylor me estaban ayudando a descubrir la verdad.

- ¿Y por qué yo no podía saberlo? – respondió Ryan molesto, y agregó dejando de mirarla – Creí que podía confiar en ti.

Sharpay no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír. Ryan no confiaba en ella; habia perdido la confianza de Ryan, había perdido a la persona que más quería.

Ryan escuchó los sollozos que acompañaban las lágrimas de Sharpay y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que le dio la espalda y moviendo sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación le dijo:

- Vete, Sharpay, por favor.

Sharpay levanto la vista hacia él, y aunque no podía verle el rostro, sabía que estaba llorando. Y no pensaba dejarlo así.

- Ryan, - empezó a decir con su voz que se quebraba en cada palabra – no pienso dejarte en este momento.

- Escucha, Shar. – dijo volteando a mirarla y ella se sintió aliviada de que la estuviera llamando "Shar" otra vez – Ya te lastimé, y sé que en este momento no estoy del todo seguro de lo que digo; y la verdad es que no podría perdonarme si te lastimo más.

Por unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron, y Sharpay entendió que quería estar solo. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando estuviera más tranquilo, pero aún así, le dolió mucho dejarlo solo. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la casa, y luego hacia su auto, pensando en que esperaba no haberlo perdido completamente.

* * *

Sharpay manejaba su auto lentamente y en completo silencio, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían constantemente por su rostro. Quería regresar con Ryan, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él no quería eso; él quería estar solo. Y de ahí partía su siguiente problema.

Estaba segura de que en cuanto llegara, sus papás, sobre todo su mamá, la atacarían de preguntas acerca de dónde estaba Ryan.

En ese momento, mientras Sharpay pensaba en qué les respondería a sus papás para que dejaran tranquilo a Ryan, empezó a sonar su celular.

- ¿Hola? – contestó con una voz tan débil que ni ella reconocía.

- ¿Sharpay? – sonó la voz de su madre - ¿Dónde eastás?¿Encontraste a Ryan?

Tal y como Sharpay lo había sospechado, un ataque de preguntas.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. – siguió ella manteniendo toda la tranquilidad que podía – Estoy bien y creo que ya sé donde está Ryan. Estoy yendo para allá.

Sharpay mintió, intentando darse más tiempo de pensar.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Mary Evans.

- Si lo encuentro, te diré donde está, mamá. – Sharpay se sobresaltó por un ruido que oyó pero luego se dio cuenta de que era otra llamada entrando a su celular – Te llamo luego, tengo otra llamada.

Sharpay colgó y dio un profundo respiro antes de contestar otra vez.

- ¿Hola?

- Señorita Evans, soy el señor Fulton, de Lava Springs. – dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Fulton?¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sharpay, preocupandose de pronto por Ryan.

- Tengo un mensaje para usted, de parte de su hermano.

"Mi hermano", pensó Sharpay, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza.

- Me dijo que le dijera: "Necesito tiempo para pensar, no me busques, por favor". – siguió diciendo Fulton.

- Bien, gracias Fulton.Yo... espera un segundo... – se detuvo Sharpay entendiendo el mensaje claramente – Fulton, Ryan sigue en Lava Springs, ¿verdad?

- Si, bueno, luego de darme el mensaje para usted, dijo que iba a dar un paseo, pero supongo que sería por dentro del club, porque su auto sigue afuera.

- Gracias, Fulton. – dijo finalmente ella.

Luego de colgar, Sharpay dio media vuelta al auto y se dirigió otra vez a Lava Springs. Había algo en todo que no terminaba de entender, pero para estar segura, tenía que ver a Ryan.

* * *

- ¡¿Ryan?! – gritó Sharpay abriendo la puerta de la residencia principal de Lava Springs y con Fulton siguiendola - ¡¿Ryan?!

El silencio que siguió a sus llamados la preocupó, y volteó hacia Fulton.

- ¡Búscalo! – dijo dirigiendole una de sus famosas controladoras miradas – No me importa lo que esté haciendo el personal, reúnelos y que busquen a Ryan por todo el club.

- Si, señorita Evans, en seguida. – contestó rápidamente él y salió, dejando a Sharpay en la casa.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras él, Sharpay empezó a recorrer cada habitación de la casa, encendiendo todas las luces y llamando a Ryan, pero no recibió respuesta.

Rendida, luego de buscar por toda la casa, se sentó en la sala y notó que había vidrios en el suelo, junto con otras cosas que Ryan había lanzado cuando ella estuvo allí. Entre todos los vidrios rotos, vio un papel y al recojerlo con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que era una foto que se habían tomado con Ryan y sus papás en el verano pasado, luego de que ella le entregara el premio del concurso de talentos del club.

Empezó a sollozar al ver la sonrisa de Ryan en la foto y pensar en lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ahora; cuando de pronto, tocaron la puerta principal.

Sharpay abrió y encontró a Fulton un poco mojado por la lluvia que estaba comenzando a caer.

- ¿Y? – preguntó ella ansiosa.

- No está, señorita Evans. El señor Evans se ha ido.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo para el capítulo 16... espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews y mientras más haya, más rápido actualizaré el fic con el capítulo 17, que se llama "Reflexiones".**_


	17. Reflexiones

_**Hola a todos! No puedo creer que el tiempo se pase tan rápido!! Hace unos días leí todo el fic junto con mi hermana y nos dimos cuenta de que el primer capitulo lo publiqué el 21 de noviembre del 2006!!! Wow!! Es mucho tiempo y hay muchas personas que lo siguen desde esa fecha, y otros que han empezado luego y también se han enganchado xD Así que por eso, voy a hacer todo lo posible por terminarla antes de que se cumplan los 2 años... es decir, antes del 21 de noviembre del 2008 jejeje bueno aquí va otro capítulo :)**__** Ah, por cierto, una recomendación... mientras escribía este capítulo escuché mucho la cancion "When I Go Down" de Relient K, así que pueden escucharla si quieren... es buen apoyo para este capítulo :P**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo**__** 17: Reflexiones**_

La lluvia estaba empezando a caer con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba.

Ryan cerró su casaca, agradeciendo haberla llevado, y se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, tratando de bloquear el viento helado que se sentía. Tenía mucho frío, y no lo ayudaba el hecho de que llevaba casi media hora caminando por la carretera. Aunque eso no tenía realmente importancia para Ryan, que sentía que el frío dentro de él era más fuerte que la peor nevada y sus lágrimas ya mojaban su rostro sin necesidad de la lluvia.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – se preguntó Ryan en silencio.

Su mente recorría todas las pruebas que tuvo durante su vida, pruebas que le podían haber indicado que era adoptado. La relación de él y su papá era la más clara; y hacía poco le había comentado esto a Troy... Troy... ¿Hacía cuanto que Troy sabía la verdad? ¿Era esa la razón de sus preguntas? ¿Acaso algo de lo que había pasado alguna vez en su vida había sido real?

Su familia, una mentira. Sus amigos, una mentira. Sharpay.... hasta ella le había mentido. Eso le dolía más que el hecho mismo de enterarse que era adoptado. Todas las personas que quería le habían mentido y lo habían mirado a los ojos sabiendo que le estaban mintiendo.

Ryan empezó a llorar más fuertemente, mientras entraba a la ciudad y caminaba por calles familiares. Otra vez estaba dejando que su instinto lo lleve a algún lugar, porque su mirada estaba opacada por las lágrimas que no parecían dejar de caer.

Finalmente Ryan se detuvo y vio el edificio que tenía delante de él. East High. No había pensado ir ahí, pero allí estaba. Así que caminó hacia el lugar que guardaba muchos de sus recuerdos, recuerdos en los que se convertía en otra persona sobre el escenario. El escenario, que parecía ser lo único real en su vida.

* * *

Sharpay se quedó un momento en silecio luego de oir las palabras de Fulton. ¿Ryan no estaba?¿A dónde se había ido?

- ¿Cómo que no está, Fulton? – dijo tratando de ponerle fuerza a su voz – Eso no es posible. ¿No dijiste que su auto seguía en el estacionamiento? Seguro han buscado mal; busquen otra vez.

- Es cierto, el auto del señor Evans sigue en el estacionamiento. Nosotros tampoco sabríamos decirle donde está, pero si usted lo desea asi, entonces mandaré al personal a que realize otra búsqueda.

Sharpay asintió cuando vio a Fulton salir por la puerta de la residencia principal y se dejó caer sobre el mueble más cercano. Dio un respiro profundo, luchando por no llorar, y marcó el número de Ryan en su celular.

Esperó. Timbró una vez... dos veces... tres veces... cuatro, cinco, seis veces... pero nadie contestaba. Sharpay lo intentó otra vez, y esta vez escuchó que alguien contestaba el teléfono.

- ¿Ryan? – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Señorita Evans? – respondio la voz al otro lado.

- ¿Fulton?¿Qué haces con el celular de Ryan?¿Está él contigo?

- Lo siento señorita Evans, pero no estoy con él. Simplemente encontré su celular en el asiento del auto de su hermano.

Sharpay sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla. Si Ryan había dejado su celular, entonces no había forma de comunicarse con él.

- Bueno, Fulton, esperame en el estacionamiento. Iré a recoger el celular de Ryan antes de irme.

- Muy bien, señorita Evans.

Sharpay colgó y marcó otro número mientras salía de la residencia principal y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¿Sharpay? – contestó Marc Evans al otro lado de la linea.

- Si, soy yo. Solo quería decirles que se que Ryan vino a Lava Springs, pero ya se ha ido, y no se a donde.

- ¿Qué? – la preocupación en la voz de Marc era notoria – Sharpay, quiero que vuelvas ahora mismo. Juntos vamos a encontrar a Ryan.

- Estoy yendo para la casa. – fue la última respuesta de Sharpay antes de colgar.

Sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho. Una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. ¿Y si algo malo le pasaba a Ryan? Ella no se perdonaría el haberlo dejado solo. Tenía que encontrarlo. No podía perderlo.

* * *

Ryan se sentó en el centro del escenario del teatro de East High. La oscuridad y el silencio que habían a su alrededor eran absorventes, pero le agradaban. De su ropa caían enormes gotas de agua que mojaban todo, y pensó en el gran problema que le hubiera causado eso en cualquier otro momento. Pero ahora estaba solo, a nadie le molestaba; en ese momento podía llorar, gritar, maldecir a medio mundo sin que a nadie le importara.

Y pensaba hacerlo, pero justo en ese instante se encendió una luz en la entrada del auditorio y una sombra apareción en la puerta.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo una familiar voz.

- ¿Sra. Darbus? – la voz de Ryan sonó debil, casi como un susurro, pero se oyó, quizá por el silencio que había.

- ¿Ryan Evans? ¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Ehh, yo... bueno la verdad yo... – Ryan se puso de pie inmediatamente, secandose las lágrimas y tratando de verse presentable.

Pero fue entonces que la Sra. Darbus notó el rostro de Ryan, deformado por una tristeza que trataba de ocultar.

- Baje del escenario y venga aquí. – dijo tranquilamente sentadose en la primera fila y senñalandole a Ryan el asiento de su costado.

Ryan hizo caso en silencio. Se sentó junto a ella sin despegar la mirada de sus pies. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para irse y dejar ahí a la Sra. Darbus.

- Bueno, Ryan, le voy a hablar con mucha sinceridad y con la confianza que le tengo por ser mi alumno de tanto tiempo. – empezó la Sra. Darbus mirandolo sin que él la mirara – Desde el primer día que lo vi en un escenario, en su última presentación de su antigua escuela, antes de que entrara a East High; noté en usted algo muy especial, una sensibilidad increíble para expresarse sobre el escenario. Sin embargo desde que lo conocí, siempre lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios, siguiendo a su hermana. Nunca lo vi molestarse, o expresar una emoción fuerte; al menos no fuera del escenario.

Ryan escuchaba, sintiendo que se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era cierto, siempre solía mostrarse como una persona centrada. Y había sido solo hacía poco que había empezado a mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía, sobre todo en las últimas semanas, pero eso no pareció servir de mucho...

- Así que se que algo realmente fuerte debe estarle ocurriendo ahora. – continuó diciendo la Sra. Darbus - ¿Quiere hablar de eso?

- No. – dijo Ryan rápidamente – No creo que pueda hablar de eso todavia.

- Bueno, lo comprendo. – la Sra. Darbus se preguntaba si lo que estaba pasando tenía que ver con la conversación que había oído de Gabriella y Taylor, sobre la supuesta adopción de alguno de los Evans – Pero déjeme decirle unas cosas. No se si tendrán mucho que ver con lo que siente, pero creo lo podrán ayudar.

Ryan volteó a mirarla por primera vez y se preguntó si ella sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Era posible, es decir, no le extrañaría. Aparentemente, era un secreto no muy bien guardado; excepto para él, claro.

- Supongo que usted vino aquí para buscar tranquilidad y lo entiendo, porque muchas veces yo también encuentro tranquilidad aquí. Pero le diré que a veces aislarse no es la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas. Hay que enfrentarse a las cosas, aunque siempre es bueno reflexionar sobre uno mismo...

- ¡Pero yo ya no sé quién soy! – dijo Ryan casi gritando. La Sra. Darbus lo miró soprendida. – No se quién soy, no si qué tanto de lo que me pasa es verdad o es otra mentira. Ya no sé que hacer...

La Sra. Darbus vio como Ryan hundía su rostro en sus manos y empezaba a sollozar. Sin saber qué hacer, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ryan, buscando las palabras adecuadas para ese momento, porque según lo que acababa de oír, lo más propable era que el tema de la adopción fuera cierto y ella podía fácilmente sacar las conclusiones de lo demás.

- Escúchame, Ryan. – dijo luego de un momento – Uno no es lo que hace, ni lo que los demás hacen por uno, ni lo que te dicen que eres. Uno es lo que uno siente que es, y lo cierto en esta vida es lo que el corazón nos dice que es cierto.

Ryan pensó un momento sobre lo que oía. Era un pensamiento interesante; poco sorpresivo viniendo de la Sra. Darbus, pero muy interesante. Quizá tenía razón.

- Gracias, Sra. Darbus. – murmuró Ryan viéndola a través de sus ojos llorosos.

- De nada, Ryan. – le respondió poniendose de pie. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la salida del auditorio, y antes de irse volteó hacia Ryan. – No olvide apagar las luces antes de salir.

- Solo apáguelas usted Sra. Darbus. – dijo rápidamente Ryan – Yo solo voy a recoger mis cosas para irme.

- Bien. – dijo la Sra. Darbus buscando el interruptor – Y recuerde, señor Evans, que la próxima vez habrá castigo por entrar al auditorio con la ropa mojada.

Ryan esbozó una sonrisa justo en el momento en que las luces se apagaron por completo. Una vez de vuelta en la oscuridad, se quitó la casaca mojada y se acomodó en el asiento.

No tenía "cosas" que recoger, ni intención de irse aún. Sólo quería pensar en lo que le había dicho la Sra. Darbus. Ella tenía razón, uno es lo que su corazón le dice y la verdad la dicta el mismo corazón.

Ahora solo necesitaba tiempo para saber qué le decía su corazón.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema con que me quede aquí? – preguntó Gabriella. Su mamá había tenido una reunión urgente y Troy le había ofrecido que pase el domingo en su casa.

- Claro que no hay problema, Gaby. – respondió abrazándola por la cintura – Mis papás no están. Además, tú sabes que me sirve de excusa para pasar un día entero contigo.

Se inclinó para darle un beso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sonó el timbre de la casa y ambos se sobresaltaron.

- ¿Quién viene a mi casa tan temprano? – se quejó Troy mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir.

- Troy, te informo que es mediodía. – le dijo riéndose Gabriella mientras bajaba detrás de él – Que tu te levantes los domingos a las 11, no quiere decir me que mediodía sea temprano.

- Si, claro. Ja, Ja, Ja, eres taaan graciosa.

Troy le hizo una mueca y le sonrió a Gabriella antes de abrir la puerta. Pero se le borró la sonrisa inmediatamente, porque afuera encontró a Sharpay, con los ojos completamente irritados y rojos de tanto llorar.

- ¿Sharpay? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Troy preocupado, haciendola pasar.

- Ryan no está.

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de echarse a llorar. Troy miró consternado a Gabriella, que pasó por delante de él y no dudó en abrazar a Sharpay.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sharpay? Explicanos, por favor, ¿que ha pasado con Ryan? ¿Desde cuándo no está?

- Desde ayer en la noche. – dijo Sharpay tomando aire profundamente – Desde que se enteró de que no somos hermanos y él es adoptado.

Los ojos de Troy y Gabriella se abrieron de par en par. ¿Ryan había huído al enterarse de la verdad?

- Se fue apenas lo supo, pero lo fui a buscar a Lava Springs y lo encontré. – siguió diciendo Sharpay – Pero el me dijo que quería estar solo. Estaba muy alterado, lanzando las cosas, y me dijo que no quería hacerme daño. Y yo me fui... – en este punto la voz de Sharpay se quebró – y cuando me di cuenta de que no debi dejarlo, volví y ya se había ido.

- ¿Y han tratado de llamarlo a su celular? – preguntó Troy sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Si. – contestó Sharpay – Eso intenté, pero lo había dejado en Lava Springs, junto con su auto. ¿Entienden? ¡Dejó su auto! ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que podría pasarle andando a pie, solo por la carretera?

Sharpay empezó a llorar otra vez, abrazándose a Gabriella; pero se separó de ella de un salto cuando oyó su celular sonando. Lo sacó, lo miró y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

- Son mis papás. Están esperandome afuera para seguir buscando a Ryan.

- ¿Han ido a reportar esto a la policía? – preguntó Gabriella antes de que se fuera su amiga.

- Si, pero dicen que no se puede reportar una pérdida hasta las 24 de desaparecida la persona. – la voz de Sharpay se volvió a quebrar, pero se repuso para decirles a sus amigos antes de irse – Si saben algo, por favor, avísenme.

- Claro, Sharpay, tu sabes que lo haremos. – le aseguró Gabriella y Troy asintió a su lado.

Una vez que vieron a Sharpay subir a la camioneta de sus padres e irse, cerraron la puerta y caminaron en silencio hacia la sala.

- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Gabriella sentandose en el mueble al lado de Troy.

- Yo tampoco. Aunque debe de haber sido una noticia muy impactante para Ryan, y probablemente quería estar solo para pensar un poco...

- ¿E irse dejando a todos preocupados? ¿No viste lo mal que está Sharpay con todo esto?

- No estoy justificandolo, Gaby. – la tranquilizó Troy – Solo pienso que quizá quería...

Pero Troy se detuvo de pronto.

- Quizá quería, ¿qué, Troy? – preguntó Gabriella asustada por la repentina reacción de Troy.

- Gabriella, creo que ya sé donde puede estar Ryan. Ven conmigo.

Y sin decir nada más, la llevó hasta su auto y condujo por un camino que recorría casi todos los días, pero que se le hizo especialmente largo.

- ¿East High? – preguntó Gabriella al ver el edificio frente a ella - ¿Por qué vendría Ryan a East High?

- ¿Recuerdas mi lugar secreto en la azotea de la escuela? El lugar donde iba a pensar porque sentía que en ese sitio podía ser yo. – dijo con una sonrisa Troy antes de bajar del auto.

Gabriella entendió en ese momento lo que tenía en mente Troy. Lo siguió mientras ambos se dirigieron al auditorio de East High. Troy abrió la puerta con cuidado y entraron.

- ¿Ryan? – llamó Troy caminando por el pasillo del auditorio.

- ¿Ryan? – lo siguió Gabriella, preocupada al ver que no recibían respuesta al primer llamado.

Por los asientos de la primera fila, una figura se movió lentamente, poniendose de pie.

- ¿Troy?¿Gabriella?¿Qué hacen aquí? – Ryan sintió una punzada en la cabeza, no había dormido casi nada y había llorado más de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho antes.

- ¡Ryan! – exclamó Gabriella corriendo y abrazándolo.

Ryan se sorprendió mucho pero se sintió increiblemente cálido cuando los brazos de su amiga rodearon su cintura, lo cuál era un agradable contraste a cómo se había sentido en las últimas horas. Le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos, pero por una razón diferente esta vez.

Troy se acercó sonriendo y cuando estuvo cerca a ellos, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ryan, diciendo:

- Qué bueno que no me equivoqué pensando que estarías aquí. Nos diste un buen susto a todos, amigo.

- Disculpen, la verdad esa no era mi intención. – dijo Ryan volteando a mirar a Troy – Creo que solo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar un poco sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

- Ryan, no te ofendas, pero te ves terrible. – comentó Gabriella con cara de preocupación sin separarse del todo de su amigo, dejando un brazo rodeado a su cintura.

- Gaby, tiene razón, hermano. – la siguió Troy - ¿Has dormido o comido desde ayer?

- Dormi un par de horas, pero para ser sincero, no he comido desde mi almuerzo de ayer. – confesó Ryan dándose cuenta de lo cansado y hambriento que estaba.

- Estas loco, amigo, necesitas comer y dormir un poco. – dijo Troy con una mirada de reproche.

- Pero... – dudó Ryan un momento – yo no se si estoy listo para regresar a mi casa.

- Bueno, entonces vienes a la mía y no hay "pero" que valga. – dijo firmemente Troy, dándole un pequeño empujón a su amigo.

Ryan sonrió y mientras caminaba hacía el auto de Troy con él a su lado haciendole bromas y con Gabriella cogiéndolo del brazo, sintió que tal vez no todo lo que le había pasado era una mentira.

* * *

Sharpay se despertó al sentir su celular sonando y se levantó de su cama, mirando su reloj. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Cogió su celular y sintió una sensación extraña al ver el nombre de Gabriella en la pantalla. ¿Sabrían algo de Ryan?

- ¿Hola? – contestó nerviosa.

- Sharpay, soy Gaby. Quería avisarte que Ryan está con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – el corazón de Sharpay dio un vuelco - ¿Está con ustedes?¿Y cómo está?¿En dónde lo encontraron?

- Tranquilizate un poco, Sharpay. – la cortó Gabriella antes de que siguiera con las preguntas – Ryan está bien, de hecho ahora esta durmiendo. ¿Por qué no vienes a la casa de Troy y te explicamos todo?

- Voy en seguida. – Sharpay no iba a esperar a que se lo repitieran.

Colgó el teléfono y bajo de su cama de un saltó. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y cuando estaba por salir oyó la voz de su mamá.

- Sharpay, ¿a dónde vas?¿Sabes algo de Ryan?

- Aún no lo se. Si se algo les avisaré, pero tengo que salir urgente. – dijo antes de salir.

No pensaba decirle a sus papás que sabía donde estaba Ryan, no aún. Primero quería hablar con él, aunque no estaba segura de qué le diría. Tenía los 15 minutos de trayecto a la casa de Troy para pensarlo.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Ryan? – dijo Sharpay entrando a la casa de Troy.

- Cálmate, Sharpay. – Troy la llevó hasta la sala – Ryan está en mi habitación descansando un poco. Siéntante para hablar hasta que despierte.

Sharpay no estaba segura de querer quedarse sentada teniendo a Ryan tan cerca, pero había varias cosas que quería saber.

- Bien. – dijo sentándose – Cuéntenme dónde lo encontraron y cómo está él.

- Bueno, lo encontramos en el auditorio de East High. De hecho, fue idea de Troy. – comenzó Gabriella – Está bien, supongo, aunque cuando lo encontramos nos contó que apenas había dormido y que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer.

Sharpay sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué cosas había pasado Ryan hasta que sus amigos lo habían encontrado?

- Lo trajimos aquí, le preste algo de ropa y almorzó con nosotros, y nos contó que había pasado la noche en East High. – siguió Troy – Luego se dio un baño y bueno, después se quedó dormido. Eso es todo. No te avisamos antes porque él nos dijo que no sabía si estaba seguro de querer enfrentar todo aún, pero creímos que debías saber.

Sharpay sabía a lo que se referían sus amigos; de hecho, ella misma tenía un poco de miedo de hablar con Ryan. El día anterior lo había visto y sentido tan dolido que le dolía a ella misma.

- Gracias. Por cuidarlo y por avisarme. – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de escuchar una voz que vino de arriba.

- ¡Gaby!¿Puedes venir un rato?

Sharpay se puso de pie inmediatamente. Fue como si la voz de Ryan hubiera lanzado un tipo de descarga eléctrica en ella. Era un alivio para Sharpay escuchar que la voz de Ryan sonaba tranquila al llamar a su amiga. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar esa misma voz llamarla a ella. Entonces sintió la mano de Troy cogiendola del brazo.

- Espera, Sharpay, deja que vaya Gaby.

Gabriella ya estaba saliendo de la sala y subiendo las escaleras. En el primer piso se hizo un completo silencio, mientras que se escuchaba el murmullo de las voces del segundo piso. Unos momentos después se escucharon unos pasos muy fuertes que bajaban corriendo las escaleras y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los pasos llegaron a la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Shar?

Ahí estaba esa voz llamándola. Sharpay se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia Ryan y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que si lo soltaba, lo perdería.

- Shar, discúlpame, por favor, discúlpame. – repetía Ryan entre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

- Cállate, tonto, Ry, no tienes por qué disculparte. – dijo ella sin soltarlo un segundo, sintiendo las manos que tanto amaba acariciando su espalda y su cabello – Soy yo la que debe disculparse. Por no decirte lo que sospechaba, y por dejarte solo. Si no te hubiera dejado, no te hubieras ido.

- ¿De qué hablas, Shar? – preguntó Ryan, separándose un poco de ella – Nada de eso es tu culpa. Ayer yo dije esas cosas porque estaba molesto, y si me fui de Lava Springs fue que necesitaba estar solo y pensar... aunque se que debí avisarte. Nunca quise que te preocuparas, Shar. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Ry. – contestó ella sintiendo un gran alivio y uniendo sus labios con los de Ryan.

Cuando se separaron, Ryan la volvió a abrazar. Si antes había sentido calidez al abrazar a Gabriella, lo que sentía con Sharpay era como un fuego que lo recorría desde dentro y lo hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Por sobre el hombro de ella vio a Troy y Gabriella que le sonreían ampliamente y él les devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

- Ahora si estoy listo. – dijo con voz decidida mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Sharpay, separandose de él.

- Para enfrentar lo que venga, siempre contigo, Shar. – contestó mirándola con mucha ternura – Estoy listo para escuchar todo lo que papá y mamá tengan que decirme, y sobre todo, estoy listo para contarles todo lo que haya que contarles.

Sharpay lo miró un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente sonrió. Ella también estaba lista para lo que vendría, siempre y cuando estuviera con Ryan.

- Suerte, amigo. – dijo Troy.

- Gracias, chicos, en verdad no saben lo agradecido que estoy. – se despidió Ryan caminando hacia sus amigos y dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

Sharpay hizo lo mismo y luego rodeó la cintura de Ryan con un brazo, mientras él colocaba el suyo alrededor de los hombros de Sharpay. Salieron abrazados, listos para enfrentar el mundo entero. Fue en ese momento cuando el corazón de Ryan le habló por segunda vez ese día: sus amigos, eran reales; y Sharpay, era tan real que alcanzaba los límites de la fantasía, pero nunca había sido mentira.

* * *

_**Gracias otra vez por su apoyo al fic! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y dejenme sus reviews para saber que opinan. Ya no falta mucho, probablemente 3 o 4 capítulos más. El capítulo 18 se llama : "Hora de decir la verdad" y lo subieré apenas pueda. Si alguien quiere la cancion que les dije más arriba o simplemente quiere comentarme algo del fic, pueden agregarme a mi msn, que es nati _ 2o 1o hotmail . com (borren los espacios y pongan el arroba) xD**_

_**NOTA: Este capítulo lo escribí hace unos meses solo que no lo había tipeado, así que cualquier parecido de la escena con la con alguna escena de la película... es 100% coincidencia jejeje xD**_


	18. Hora de decir la verdad

_**Hola a todos!!**_

_**Bueno aquí por fin se descubrirán algunas cosas que estuvieron ocultas durante el fic, así que espero que les guste. Me costo un poco escribir este capítulo porque tuve un bloqueo de inspiración jejeje pero bueno al final salio algo decente xD**_

_**I knew I love you**_

_**Capítulo 18: Hora de decir la verdad**_

Durante el regreso a su casa, Ryan y Sharpay se mantuvieron en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Ryan no apartaba la mirada de Sharpay mientras le sonreía; y ella, por su parte, tenía que esforzarse por mantenerse concentrada en conducir, pero cada vez que podía le devolvía la mirada y la sonrisa. Era como si estuvieran atrapados en una burbuja donde no entraba ningún problema.

Pero el sonido del celular de Sharpay los hizo volver a la realidad cuando les faltaban dos cuadras para llegar, así que ella estacionó el auto a uno de los lados de la calle.

- ¿Hola? – contestó una vez que detuvo el auto.

- Sharpay, ¿dónde estás?¿supiste algo de Ryan? – le dijo la voz de su mamá.

- Si, él está conmigo ahora. – Sharpay pensó que debía decirlo para tranquilizar a su mamá ahora que ella había solucionado todo con Ryan – De hecho estamos yendo hacia la casa para hablar con ustedes, así que nos vemos en un rato más.

Ryan se había puesto muy serio de pronto, mientras Sharpay se despedía de su mamá por el teléfono.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ry? – preguntó Sharpay notando rápidamente el cambio de ánimo de Ryan.

- No lo se… nada, creo. – respondió sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo frente a él.

- Vamos, Ryan, te conozco. Dime qué te pasa.

Ryan suspiró y pensó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Es que, no se cómo explicarlo, pero creo que tengo un poco de miedo… - confesó bajando la mirada y empezando a jugar con sus manos, hasta que vio una mano de Sharpay cogiendo las suyas y la sintió inclinarse hacia él.

- Ryan, mírame. – él le hizo caso y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de ella – No te sientas mal por eso. No eres el único porque para ser sincera yo también tengo un poco de miedo de enfrentarlos otra vez sobre el tema de la adopción.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo mucho miedo de la conversación de la adopción, sino de la conversación acerca de lo nuestro, ¿sabes? – dijo Ryan cogiéndose más fuerte de las manos de Sharpay – Tengo miedo de cómo puedan reaccionar, y aunque suene cursi, me destruiría saber que todo esto te puede perjudicar de alguna manera, Shar.

Sharpay estiró una mano hacia una mejilla de Ryan y lo acarició tiernamente, causando que Ryan cerrara los ojos ante este tranquilizante contacto.

- Ay mi amor, sabes que no debes preocuparte por eso. – Ryan abrió los ojos rápidamente al oír las palabras de Sharpay. ¿"Mi amor"? Eso era totalmente nuevo e inesperado. – Esto también sonara cursi, pero mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien.

Ryan sonrió y la beso suavemente. Era increíble como un simple roce podía llenarlos de sensaciones que estaban reservadas solo del uno para el otro.

- Tienes razón, Shar. Como siempre.

Sharpay se rió y lo volvió a besar rápidamente antes de encender el auto para terminar el trayecto a su casa.

- Por cierto, - comentó Ryan cuando el auto empezó a moverse – me gustó mucho lo de "mi amor". Creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Sharpay volvió a reírse en voz alta y sintió que se sonrojaba, pero contestó muy segura:

- Más vale que te acostumbres, mi amor, porque a mi también me gustó.

Ryan se unió a las carcajadas de Sharpay. Habían vuelto a su burbuja, exclusiva para ellos dos.

* * *

- ¿Ryan?¿Sharpay? – llamó la voz de Mary Evans cuando entraron por la puerta principal. Ryan respiró profundamente

- Todo va a estar bien. – le susurró Sharpay a Ryan sosteniendo su mano.

Él le sonrió forzadamente y asintió esperando con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera razón, justo cuando su mamá cruzaba la puerta que los separaba de la sala. La mirada de Mary se dirigió por un segundo a las manos tomadas de sus hijos, pero en ese momento solo se sentía aliviada de ver a Ryan a salvo. Se acercó a él dudando y lo abrazó.

Sharpay soltó su mano, esperando una reacción de Ryan, que para sorpresa de ella y su madre, nunca llegó. Ryan no rechazó el abrazo, pero tampoco lo devolvió. Simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando hacia el frente y dejándose abrazar.

- Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. – dijo Ryan con una voz apagada, nada común en él, al ver que luego de un rato Mary no lo soltaba.

- Si, si, lo sé, Ryan. – respondió ella, dejándolo libre por fin y secándose unas lágrimas que había en su rostro – Vengan a la sala.

Los 3 caminaron hacia allí, donde los esperaba Marc Evans. Mary se sentó junto a él en el mueble, mientras que Ryan y Sharpay ocuparon el que estaba frente a ese.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Ryan? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti. – rompió el silencio Marc Evans.

- Solo necesitaba pensar. No fue mi intención preocupar a nadie. – dijo Ryan manteniendo un tono inexpresivo en su voz – Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Primero quiero que me expliquen todo sobre el tema de la adopción y luego quiero decirles algunas cosas más.

Sharpay trató de no mostrarse nerviosa cuando sus padres se miraron y luego giraron a verlos a ellos detenidamente luego de lo que dijo Ryan. Finalmente Mary se decidió a empezar.

- Bueno, trataré de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda. – respiró profundamente antes de continuar – La madrugada después de que nació Sharpay, su papá fue a verla a la sala de los recién nacidos y aparte de ella solo había un niño más; que eras tú, Ryan. Su papá se quedó un rato ahí y escuchó a unas enfermeras diciendo que estabas solo y que probablemente tendrían que llevarte a un orfanato. Entonces él fue a buscarme y me contó todo, y yo apenas pude fui a verlos y bueno, cuando te vi, Ryan, supe que debías venir con nosotros. Te sentí como un hijo desde el momento en que te vi. Por eso luego de todo el proceso de adopción te trajimos a casa con Sharpay.

Mary se quedó en silencio, como dando por terminada la historia, pero Ryan aún tenía preguntas.

- Entonces, ¿mis padres biológicos me abandonaron? – dijo tratando de poner toda la fuerza que tenía en su voz.

- No. – contestó Marc de pronto – Tu madre biológica murió cuando tu naciste y solo dio su nombre a los médicos. Investigamos pero no encontramos a su familia y al parecer iba a ser madre soltera.

Ryan trató de asimilar todo lo que le estaban diciendo, pero aún quería saber algo más antes de terminar con el tema. Ya sabía lo suficiente por el momento aunque eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía por haber sido engañado.

- Una última pregunta por ahora. ¿Recuerdan su nombre? – preguntó refiriéndose a su madre.

- Si. – dijo Mary – Se llamaba Anne y fue lo único que logramos saber de ella, aparte de que le dijo a los doctores que quería que tu nombre fuera Ryan. Lamento mucho no poder decirte nada más…

- Esta bien. – la cortó Ryan – Les agradezco que me hayan contado como fue todo, porque luego de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que lo que más me hirió no fue enterarme de que soy adoptado, sino el hecho de haber tenido que vivir una mentira.

Nadie dijo nada y Sharpay pensó que era una buena idea usar ese silencio para cambiar un poco el tema.

- Y es por eso que no queremos que exista otro secreto. – empezó a decir y sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella – Ryan y yo vamos a decirles algo y esperamos que algún día lo entiendan, aunque sabemos que no va a ser fácil para ustedes porque incluso a nosotros se nos hizo difícil aceptarlo por mucho tiempo.

Mary y Marc intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Ryan solo suspiró preparándose para lo que venía.

- Desde hace unas semanas, la relación entre Ryan y yo ha ido más allá que de simples hermanos y amigos.

Sharpay dijo todo rápidamente para que su nerviosismo no la detuviera.

- ¿Qué dices?¿De qué estas hablando, Sharpay? – preguntó Marc luego de un momento, aparentemente sin entender lo que le decía su hija, pero su voz entrecortada decía lo contrario.

- Se refiere a que somos novios. Sentimos algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro y no lo podemos ocultar más. – le contestó Ryan aclarando todo porque quería acabar con la incómoda situación, pero sabía que sus papás, sobre todo Marc, se encargaría de alargar la tortura.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? – explotó Marc luego de escuchar atónito a Ryan.

- ¡Papá! – lo interrumpió Sharpay claramente molesta mientras tomaba de la mano a Ryan – No culpes a Ryan, no lo voy a permitir; no esta vez, ni nunca más. Esto es asunto de los dos, así que si estás buscando culpables, puedes incluirme.

- Pero, ¿no estarán confundiendo lo que sienten? – dijo una voz nerviosa que había estado callada hasta ese momento – Ustedes han crecido como mellizos y es posible que estén confundiendo el cariño fraternal que se tienen.

- No, mamá. – le habló Sharpay más calmadamente pero sin dejar de ser firme – Esto no es cariño de hermanos, créeme, yo misma quise obligarme a creer eso pero esto es algo que va mucho más allá.

- ¿Están seguros? – preguntó Mary una vez más con voz temblorosa, volteando a ver a Ryan, que le contestó:

- Si, estamos completamente seguros.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio llenos de tensión. Ryan y Sharpay sabían que lo que venía no sería nada bueno pero lo que pasó no lo esperaban para nada.

- Ryan… - empezó Marc mirando al suelo – Te vas de la casa, ahora mismo.

Ryan y Mary abrieron los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que oyeron, mientras que Sharpay, también sorprendida se abrazó al brazo de Ryan fuertemente y prácticamente gritó:

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes echarlo a la calle así simplemente!

- ¡Señorita , ésta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! – gritó también Marc y luego bajo un poco la voz – Además no lo estoy echando a la calle. Por más equivocado y estúpido que sea lo que hace, sigue siendo mi hijo. Se irá a Lava Springs.

Sharpay iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Ryan la detuvo. Sabía que no lograrían más ese día por más que pelearan toda la noche, y prefería que Sharpay no se buscara más problemas.

- Esta bien, Shar. – le dijo casi en susurro.

- Pero… - quiso insistir ella pero al ver que él estaba decidido, agregó – Yo te llevo, porque tu auto se quedó allá.

- No. – los detuvo Marc – Tú te quedas aquí, Sharpay.

- Y entonces cómo… - empezó Sharpay.

- Shar, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Troy y Gabriella para que alguno me haga el favor de llevarme.

Ryan buscó su celular en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar en silencio hacia la puerta principal. Sharpay lo siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a su papá.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, hija? – le preguntó la señora Montez a Gabriella cuando ésta llego.

- Supongo que bien. – respondió – No lo sé, mamá, ha sido un largo día.

La Sra. Montez iba a preguntar a qué se refería su hija con eso, pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Gabriella.

- ¿Hola? – contestó inmediatamente - ¡Ryan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?

La Sra. Montez no dejaba de mirar a su hija, que escuchaba atenta a Ryan al otro lado de la linea.

- Si, si, claro. No estoy con Troy, pero yo puedo llevarte. – dijo, y agregó antes de colgar – Estaré ahí lo antes que pueda. Adiós.

- ¿Vas a salir otra vez, Gaby? – preguntó intrigada la Sra. Montez – Ya es tarde.

- Lo sé mamá, pero Ryan necesita un favor. – explicó Gabriella poniéndose la casaca que acababa de quitarse minutos antes – Te prometo que no tardaré demasiado y cuando vuelva te explicaré todo, pero antes necesito que me prestes tu auto. ¿Puedo llevarlo?

- Si, claro, pero anda con cuidado, y no tardes.

Gabriella tomó las llaves y partió hacia la casa de los Evans inmediatamente. Menos de veinte minutos después, vio a Ryan sentado en la entrada de su casa y a Sharpay a su lado, abrazada a él. Luego de estacionar, no sabía si debía salir del auto o no, pero Ryan le ahorró cualquier duda cuando se puso de pie yendo hacia el auto, y antes de subir se dirigió a Sharpay.

- Nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela. Prométeme que no buscarás mas problemas de los que ya tenemos, Shar.

Ella asintió y mientras se despedía de Ryan con un beso, Gabriella vio su rostro bañado de lágrimas.

- Gracias, Gaby, me salvaste de dormir en la calle. – dijo Ryan un rato después de que hubieran partido de su casa.

- No es nada, Ryan. – contestó – Pero explícame qué paso; si es que puedes, claro.

Ryan pasó los siguientes minutos contándole todo lo que había pasado con sus papás y Gabriella escuchó todo en silencio.

- Y sinceramente me alegra que, aunque sea difícil estar sin Sharpay, esta sea la única medida que haya tomado, pero creo que solo lo ha hecho para pensar algo más. – terminó él su historia.

- ¿Algo más? ¿No es ya bastante que te haya echado de tu casa para separarte de Sharpay? – preguntó sorprendida Gabriella – Es decir, entiendo que no esté de acuerdo, pero no puede hacer nada para evitar lo que ustedes sienten.

- Eso es cierto, haga lo que haga, no cambiará lo que sentimos; pero tu misma lo viste molesto una vez Gaby, y estoy seguro de que dará más pelea…. y estaremos listos.

Gabriella miró de reojo a su amigo. Hablaba totalmente seguro y ella le creía y apoyaba, pero sabía que estaba preocupado.

- Y sabes que estaremos ahí para lo que necesiten, ¿verdad? – le dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de animarlo un poco. Ryan le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo y Gabriella agregó – Así que ahora relájate un rato y descansa hasta que lleguemos.

Ryan murmuró un "Gracias, Gaby" recostándose en el asiento, cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de lo que pasaba; imaginándose a Sharpay y a él, junto con sus amigos, riéndose tranquilamente en un momento en el que nadie tuviera nada en contra de lo que sentían.

* * *

_**Y ese fue el capítulo 18 xD ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben, dejenme sus reviews para saber!! xD Bueno les aviso que ya tengo todo listo para el gran final… serán en total 20 capítulos y un epílogo (osea un capítulo 21 mas chico). Así que no queda mucho y confieso que me da pena acabar el fic :( Bueno, el siguiente capítulo, el 19, se llama "Consecuencias". Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


End file.
